


Revealing the Masquerade

by kriscat



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: M/M, Nordic gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriscat/pseuds/kriscat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is threatening Olympus. Can Ares with some help from friends and enemies save the world? And why does Joxer insist on being called Jox?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealing the Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> This was written years ago. Since I have no way to access the acount I used to create my old webpage, I've decided to upload my old fics here on AO3 before the old page disappears.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimers: I don’t own anyone from the Hercules/ Xena universe. The Greek and Nordic gods and myths own themselves. 
> 
> Many thanks go out to my betas Mac_Xavier and Beth. Who helps me with little things like comma use, spelling and correct phrases. You wouldn’t want to read this unbetaed. Believe me! 
> 
> Hugs to Christine whose idea I used in the tree scene. Thank you Christine! I hope I can return the favor some time. 
> 
> For my mother, who told me the different myths of our old Nordic gods when other kids parents read Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty to their children. You are dearly missed.

Prologue 

The dark-haired youth followed the older man down the road, listening eagerly to his mentor’s every word. 

"The important thing is control. Without your control, mortals simply can’t deal with their emotions. It’s not an easy job, but one of the most important." The man stopped and looked at his charge. 

The boy had grown up nicely. His face still looking like he was twelve, of course. The man smiled. Frigg had suggested that he should grow a beard. It was probably a good idea. Would make him look older, and not so cute. More intimidating. He would need that. He sighed and continued. 

"Remember that. There will be times when you’re alone, with no one on your side, with everybody hating you because you’re doing what you have to." He put his only hand on the young mans shoulder. 

"But that is a sacrifice both the Norns and the Fates said you’ll have to make. No one wants war, but it’s necessary. Your father couldn’t understand that so your grandmother sent you to me. You have been a great student. There is nothing more for me to teach you. The rest have to come with experience." He sighed again. 

"It’s time for you to claim what is yours, Ares. Your father is expecting you to report at Olympus within a month." 

Ares gasped, half in surprise, half in fear. "But… I’m not ready!" 

A gentle hand was raised and lifted up his chin so he had to look into his teacher’s eyes. 

Dark brown, almost black met steel gray. 

"Yes, you are. When it comes to combat you’re beating all the others. You have fully understood my teachings. You’ll do great. I am very proud of you." 

"But… I’ll miss you all so much!" Ares cried out, looking miserable. 

"Oh… Little one!" Tyr pulled his foster son in an one-armed embrace silently cursing the Fenris wolf for taking his left arm. He didn’t miss it in combat any more, or when doing any other tasks. But not being able to completely embrace his children, that hurt every time. 

"We’ll miss you to. So much. You’ll always have a home in Asgard." He gave out a little laugh. "And something tells me that you might not leave Asgard alone. After all, my son is in love with you." 

Ares pulled out of the embrace. "You knew?" He asked surprised. 

Tyr laughed a real belly laugh. "Of course I knew! I know you both better than you know your selves. I probably knew before you did." 

"And you don’t mind?" 

"Mind? Ares, you are like a son to me. And I want all my children to be happy. Freya thinks it’s sweet." 

Ares smiled at the mention of his lover’s mother. The Nordic goddess of love had become like a mother to him. She was so different than Hera. Hera had never been… motherly. 

"Now, son. You leaving is a sad occasion. But we’ll give you a farewell feast worthy of a war god! We still have a week or two. Let’s make the most of them." 

Tyr called for Bifrost, the rainbow bridge between Asgard and Midgard. And the two gods left the mortal realm. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ares came with a moan and relaxed on his lover’s chest. Laying together like this, on soft grass in a field in Asgard was paradise as far as he was concerned. He didn’t want to move. Not from his lover’s embrace and not from Asgard.  
Asgard was home for him. Olympus was a place where he was tolerated, not welcomed. 

A place where mother and father were always at each other’s throats and he was caught in between. 

A place where the older gods sneered and looked down their noses at him. Considering him the personification of Zeus’ failure. That despite the fall of the Titans and the rise of the Olympian gods, War was still needed. 

He remembered, his father either ignoring him or trying to teach him something he himself didn’t understand. 

His mother being distant. Only showing emotions when she caught her husband cheating. Giving more attention to Zeus’ other children, trying to hurt him through them, than her own. Silently blaming Ares and Eris for not being good enough for Zeus to stop creating more offspring. 

He remembered practically being an outcast. Together with his twin and their older brother Hephaistos. He was also an outcast, thrown of Olympus at birth by Hera. Crippled and quite clumsy and shy, but so kind. 

Noticed only by Hades and Gaia. They were the only ones that seemed to care. 

Those four where the only ones he missed and would be glad to see. 

But maybe life at Olympus wouldn’t be so bad after all. He was grown now. He’d learned his trade. And maybe he wouldn’t be alone… 

"Will you come with me to Olympus? As my consort?" He asked his soul mate, gently placing a kiss on his shoulder. 

He felt arms tighten around his body. Then he heard a sigh. 

"No, beloved. Not yet." 

Ares sat up and stared at his lover, hurt. 

"You don’t want me… I thought…" he stammered, despair showing in his face. 

Gentle fingers touched his face wiping away a tear he hadn’t even noticed had fallen. 

"Shh… My Beloved. I love you more then life itself. But we are so young. If we join now, we will end up hating each other." 

"But…" 

"Ares, how many successful marriages do you know about between gods?" 

"Well…" He really couldn’t think of many. Certainly not his parents’! Tyr and Freya weren’t married, and didn’t have that kind of relationship any more. Uncle Hades wasn’t married, Grandmother’s…let’s not go there. "Odin and Frigg!" He exclaimed in triumph. 

His companion let out a little laugh. " It took you some time to think of one, didn’t it? And yes, Odin and Frigg are content in their marriage. But I would never be able to have such an open relationship. Grandfather isn’t exactly faithful even if he isn’t as bad as your father. And unlike Hera, Frigg doesn’t mind. She realizes that Odin has to build up the pantheon and needs to have the parental edge to stay in power." 

"I wouldn’t need to do that!" Ares protested not following his boyfriend’s reasoning. 

"No, but we have eternity. We need to experience what life has to offer before we commit ourselves." 

"You mean sowing our wild oats," Ares replied bitterly. 

"No!… Yes…but not as you mean. We need to get to know ourselves and explore the world. Being apart. Realizing that despite of all the choices out there we still want each other." He tenderly caressed Ares cheek. 

"I don’t want you to start hating or resent me one day, feeling that I’m keeping you from finding out what else life has to offer." 

"I wouldn’t!" 

"Or me starting to hate you. That is my greatest fear, My Beloved." He gave Ares a kiss and continued. 

"Think about those wines you Greeks like to drink. Didn’t you once say that real good wine needed many years to mature, to be really tasteful? So does our love. And while we are waiting we might as well taste the other assortments so we really can appreciate that good wine when the time comes. And time is on our side, Beloved." 

Ares sighed; his paramour had a good point. 

"When did you become so wise?" 

His lover laughed. 

"I paid attention during our lessons with Odin and Frigg, unlike someone I know… Sometimes it pays to have grandparents known for their wisdom and knowledge." 

" I bet it does. So… Does this mean that I should leave earlier?" 

"What ever gave you that idea? We still have a week before you have to leave." He pushed Ares to the ground again, and murmured. "Let’s not waste any more of it." 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Olympus 

Apollo was bored. Zeus had called to a mandatory general meeting and was late. Strangely enough, so was Hera. He frowned. Surely they hadn’t worked out their differences and given their marriage a new try? 

Yeah, right. And Cerebus was cute and cuddly. 

He drew a hand through his golden curls. He had better things to do than sitting here and wait for a stupid meeting that probably would be about something as trivial as what colors where allowed on the outside of Olympian temples anyway. There was this nymph he’d been checking out for a while now… 

Apollo looked around in the great hall. In the middle of the room stood the table for the twelve. Zeus and Hera positioned at one end and Hades and Poseidon at the other. 

Around the walls in the hall there were seats for the minor gods. His son Asclepius was deeply involved in a conversation with Cupid, and Strife was making faces at Hebe who tried not to laugh. They were so annoying and childish. If Cupid weren’t the god of love he would have asked Asclepius to find more suitable friends. 

He shivered as he thought about the Daphne fiasco. Making fun of Cupid, telling him that he should leave the bow and arrow to men worthy of such weaponry had not been his smartest move. He should have known better. Even Zeus tried not to piss off the love god or goddess. 

Aphrodite, who sat in front of him, polishing her nails would probably not like to find out that Apollo didn’t find her son a suitable friend for Ascleopos. Neither would Ares or Hephaistos, sitting between his wife and the god of war. 

Ares sat at his regular place at Zeus right hand. The impressively sculpted chair distinguished his rank as Zeus’ heir. That was the only sign of his rank that Ares used. 

Not that he needed any more. All gods were well aware of the war god’s position. It caused a lot of anger and jealousy among the other gods and it certainly didn’t help that Ares was the god of war. Ares was not just first in line for the throne, he was one of the strongest, too. He didn’t need to show off. 

But, if Apollo had been the heir to Olympus, he would have rubbed the jealousy in the other god’s faces. Showing of his position at all times, making sure that all knew that he was higher than they were. 

At least Ares wasn’t Zeus’ favorite. That thought put Apollo in an even worse mood. It was no secret that Zeus and Ares were at odds with each other. They either argued or barely spoke with each other. And despite that, Zeus had taken the dark god’s side the last time Ares had annoyed Apollo. 

Zeus had agreed with Ares instead of him, Apollo, god of light, music and healing! It really irked him that their father thought that a stupid war was more important than his song festival. 

So what if the mortals were too many and a famine started? They were just mortals! Did it really matter if they died now or in a couple of months or years? 

And Ares had had that smirk on his face. But Apollo would get his revenge, just wait. 

His trail of thought was interrupted when Zeus and Hera entered the hall. 

It was unusual that they arrived at the same time, obviously together, but what really got the gods’ attention were the worried frowns on the couple’s faces. 

The King and Queen went to their thrones and the gods quieted down, waiting for Zeus to speak. 

"I see we are all here. Good. I have gathered us here today because we are in great danger. A threat who can destroy, not only Olympus, but the other pantheons as well, is rising even as we speak." 

Gasps, whispers and several upset voices were heard. Aphrodite was pale as snow and clenched to Hephaistos’ arm. Ares’ indifferent face had disappeared and was replaced with an expression that showed why he was called Defender of Greece. One part anger, three parts protectiveness and one hundred percent serious and attentive. 

Zeus let the reactions die out and continued. "Someone is making a rift in the shield that protects our reality. Right now, it’s small. But if we don’t stop it, Olympus will fall. And then pantheon after pantheon, and then the mortal realm. The Fates can’t see who’s causing this, only those with a chance of stopping our adversary. We’ll need help from Asgard. The Fates were very clear on that." 

He silenced and narrowed his eyes at the assembly. "Our little problem with Asgard must be solved. We need all the power we can get and we need to stand united against our enemy. I will not allow our corporation with Asgard to be harder than needed just because you haven’t got your collective asses out of the wagon before. No one will leave this hall until someone has agreed to get married!" 

Apollo paled. He was a bachelor and he didn’t think that Zeus would consider gender right now. He had to get the attention on someone else. He looked around the hall were god after goddess loudly and clearly declared why just he or she absolutely couldn’t get married right now. He riveted his eyes on Strife. Practically no one liked that waster anyhow. 

Apollo suspected that after the loud comment he had said at the last meeting, Strife wasn’t even on Ares good side. What was it he’d said? The God of Healing’s eyes narrowed. Something about Ares needing to settle down so he wouldn’t have the time to interfere in Strife’s life. Yes! He looked at Ares. Ares was one of the few unmarried gods who wasn’t making up excuses right now. Instead he just sat there with a smirk on his lips. He probably thought that he was above this little problem. That his rank saved him from even having to think about taking an Asgardian as a consort. 

Apollo smiled a little evil smile. Ares was less liked than Strife at the moment. Apollo wasn’t the only one who’d gotten a temple or a festival trashed due to a war. 

He rose and requested to speak 

"I suggest Ares, God of War." 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a road somewhere in Greece 

Joxer sighed deeply and continued to trot along after Xena and Gabrielle on the dusty road. He had traveled with the warrior princess and the bard for over two weeks now. He’d met them on the way to Thebe were Xena saved three children from a Cyclops and Gabrielle gathered more stories to tell. Joxer had of course told stories too, but no one had taken them seriously, and Gabrielle had just rolled her eyes and ignored him. 

He also helped Xena fight the Cyclops. But instead of sneaking behind the giant for a surprise attack he had stumbled. Which made his armor sound louder then Hephaistos working in his forge. 

Joxer would have been Cyclops food if Xena hadn’t used her chakram and hit the Cyclops right in his eye. The stumble had bought him a calling down of godlike proportions. 

Today, the trio was on it’s way to Athens were Gabrielle would participate in a festival for bards. She hadn’t been pleased when Joxer happily announced that he was going to Athens too. The company had been unpleasant to say the least and he couldn’t wait until his employers gave him permission to leave the duo. 

Contrary to common belief, Joxer didn’t put up with small insulting gibes, wearied looks and raised eyebrows from the people who were supposed to be his best friends for the fun of it. 

Nor was he so stupid that he didn’t understood what they thought about him and he definitely 

did not stay around because of an endless love for Gabrielle. He wasn’t in to self-torture, Thank you very much. 

No, truth be told, he was employed. Employed by a higher power to be clumsy and to cause some trouble for the heroes. And no mortal had a clue. 

That thought made him run to catch up with Gabrielle and Xena. He then started to sing Joxer the Mighty from the top of his lungs, accompanied by the rattle of his armor and with a big smile on his face. 

Xena suppressed a moan. That song always gave her a headache. Silently she wondered what god she’d pissed of so much that she got stuck with Joxer. Perhaps it was Gabrielle’s fault? 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Joxer woke up first the next day, as he did everyday. He sat up and looked around in the camp. Xena and Gabrielle slept on one side of the campfire and Hercules and Iolaus on the other. The two heroes had joined the company the evening before.  
Hercules had heard about trouble brewing outside Athens and was, as a good little hero, on his way to bring order to chaos. 

Joxer laid and listened for a while and came to the conclusion that the snores he heard came from Hercules and Gabrielle. He pitied their companions who had to listen to it all the time. 

And Gabrielle claimed that he snored! When she sounded like a litter of pigs that hadn’t been fed in days. 

He sighed and laid back down again. Joxer had, after all, a reputation as a sluggard to defend. 

Pretty ironic since he was a morning person and his brother was the one who thought the morning started when the sun was at zenith. 

Xena awakened after an hour and Hercules soon after. They woke up their partners and the four were soon doing their morning preparations. 

No one woke Joxer up until they were almost ready to break camp. 

Gabrielle shook his shoulder brusquely and muttered something about him being able to sleep through a war and that he should hurry because they were ready to leave now. 

Silently mumbling a couple of oaths about the four heroes parents lack when it came to child raising in general and Gabrielle’s ancestors in particular, Joxer quickly gathered his belongings. He didn’t have time to finish his breakfast before the others decided it was time to go. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Joxer shook his head. Gabrielle had heard some stories about strange gods in other countries from some travelers and now tried to retell them to Iolaus. She either practiced extreme artistic freedom or had gravely misunderstood the story.  
It took him a lot of self-discipline not to interrupt her and tell the story as it was supposed to be told. But even if he did, he doubted she’d believe him. What could Joxer know about foreign myths? 

Well, it could be worse. The glade where they had open camp was beautiful with a big oak in the middle. The grass was green despite the drought that was ravaging the area, thanks to the stream that ran by. 

There was not a cloud in the sky, only a gentle breeze in the wind and the deer Iolaus had caught was delicious. 

Joxer sent a silent prayer to Artemis thanking her for Iolaus hunting luck. 

The fire sparkled homelike and reminded him of his grandfather’s hall. 

He and his brothers used to sit near the hearth and listen to the stories the elders told. But Uncle Brage was much a better bard then Gabrielle. 

The chill in the back of his neck awoke him from his musings. Something was happening. 

A bright blue shimmer made him close his eyes. 

When he opened his eyes again, the company was seated around a table in a comfortable room. 

Joxer frowned. He recognized this room. 

"This was done by a god!" Hercules declared determined. Iolaus rolled his eyes. His best friend had a habit of stating the obvious. 

"But the question is; Who?" Xena replied. 

Before anyone could answer her, a door opened and Zeus entered the room. 

"Oh, good. You’re here," he frowned. "There is someone missing. Ah. Of course! The thief!" 

He made a move with his hand and Autolycus appeared in a blue shimmer. He gave the king of the gods a stare. Looked around the room and then sat down at the table. 

"I hate it when you do this without a warning," he pouted and glared at Zeus. 

"Sit down child, your father has already volunteered you." He raised an eyebrow. "He mentioned something about a miraculous rescue from some enraged guards and your eternal gratitude." 

Autolycus gave out a moan, buried his face in his hands and muttered. "Why me?" 

"Because the fates say so," Zeus answered and turned to Joxer. "I’m terribly sorry, but we have a situation on our hands. Where are your brothers?" 

"A situation? What do I have to do this time?" Hercules interrupted annoyed at the same time as Xena answered "Jett is in prison in Corinth." 

"No, he isn’t! Jett escaped two months ago. He’s on Crete. Right now, in the first tavern to the left if you turn into the street behind Poseidon’s temple." Joxer said. 

"Oh! The one with the wench that does that thing with a carrot, three spoons and a jar of glue!" Autolycus interrupted. 

"No!" Iolaus shock his head." That tavern is on the right if you stand on the square facing Apollo’s temple." 

The thief frowned. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes. The tavern behind Poseidon’s temple is the one with the red head with that snake act." 

"But…" 

"Iolaus is right," Zeus interrupted. "Can we get back to business now? Where is Jayce?" 

"Jayce is in Aphrodite’s temple in Deraium," Joxer laughed. "The local population don’t really know what to think of him." 

Gabrielle was confused. "I don’t understand. What do Joxer’s brothers to do with this? And how can you know were they are right now, Joxer?" 

Zeus ignored her. "Thank you, Jox. I’ll make sure someone will get them." He started to walk to the door. "I have other things to do. But, someone will be here to fill you in soon." He gave his son a stern glare. "You better listen, and do try to see the bigger picture for once." He gave Joxer a smile. "I think you’ll like the solution for our… eh, little problem." With those cryptic words the king of the gods left the room. 

After a moment the air started to shimmer and Ares and Hermes made their entrance. 

Hercules and Xena jumped up in defensive postures and spoke as one. 

"Ares! Why are you here? What do you want?" 

Ares leaned against the wall and smirked. "Don’t worry, brother dear, this has nothing to do with you." He frowned and tilted his head. "On the other hand, it does concern you. But, it’s not my fault." 

Hermes sulked. "How come everyone always ignores me when I’m in your company Ares?" 

The youthful god pouted, but the pout was soon replaced by a mischievous grin. "But that’s OK, little brother. Because it makes it easier to rob people blind!" 

The war god was about to reply when Xena interrupted him with hatefully gleaming eyes. 

"You can stop your games, Ares. I will never follow you again." 

"Everything I do isn’t about you, Xena," Ares said tiredly and went to sit down next to Joxer. 

"Olympus faces a threat of destruction." 

"And that concerns us how?" Gabrielle sneered. 

"You really are as stupid as you look, aren’t you?" Ares glared at her and continued. "Olympus strengthens the barrier that keeps other dimensions at bay. If Olympus falls, so will the barrier and then the mortal realm don’t stand a chance. Someone is weakening the barrier, which means that we gods have to use more and more power to keep the barrier up. But not even we have unlimited levels of power. If the tear isn’t fixed, the Olympians will burn themselves out. We won’t have enough power to exist. And then, the next pantheon will fall, and then the next, until the barrier is completely gone." 

"So what? I think the idea of no gods is pretty neat," Xena said. 

"I never said there would be no gods, did I?" Ares growled. "Dahak was from another dimension. He came through the barrier. It weakened him. He was defeated, but he was just one. Imagine a full pantheon of Dahaks! That is your future unless we can stop it." 

Hercules stared at his brother. Ares seemed sincere. And Zeus had told him to listen. He didn’t like his brother. He detested War. But Ares was also the defender of Greece. If he spoke of a threat and admitted that the gods could be defeated by it, it probably was as serious as it sounded. 

Hercules was many things, but most of all a hero. If there was a threat to the world, petty quarrels as the one he had with his Olympian family were to be ignored. 

"How can I help?" he asked quietly. 

Ares gave him a surprised look. He’d thought it would take more to persuade his half brother. 

"The Fates say you are all needed to be in the group that will try to locate the one causing the tear. We gods can feel it, but only if we are exposed to it for a while, which means that we have to travel the mortal way. Some gods from Asgard will also join us. We expect them any day now. The only way to stop this is to work together." 

Xena looked at the man who could be her father. " When do we leave?" she asked. 

"We have to wait for the Asgardians, but probably in a couple of days." Hermes answered. He’d sat down quietly beside Autolycus and let his brother take the lead since he had most experience with these mortals. 

"Who are the Asgardians?" Iolaus asked. 

"Gods from the north. Their power base isn’t as great as ours, but they are very resourceful." Hermes smiled, "The Fates say that their glory days are yet to come." 

"So we will wait for the gods from Asgard here on Olympus?" Hercules asked. 

"Yes, Father has prepared living quarters for you all and Mother has promised not to bother you," Ares answered. Then he rose from his chair and turned to Joxer. 

"It’s time to end this charade, Jox." He looked Joxer deep in the eyes. "The pantheon has finally reached a majority decision. Will you do me the great honor of being my consort?" 

The man in question rose from his chair and smiled, but not the goofy smile Gabrielle always connected with Joxer. No, with a joyous smile full of wisdom and knowledge no one had ever connected with the wannabe warrior. He put a hand on Ares’ chest and gave the god a look full of love. 

"I think we are finally both ready, My Beloved. I accept your proposal." He stretched up to meet the lips Ares lowered and they met in a deep kiss. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hercules couldn’t believe his eyes. Ares kissed Joxer. For some absurd reason, Ares was using Joxer to get to him. Or Xena, he added after a moment. But if Ares could turn a person’s head like that, why Joxer and not Iolaus or Gabrielle?  
Perhaps he could only do it with someone of… eh… smaller mental capacity. Anyway, Ares would not get away with this. 

Iolaus couldn’t believe his eyes. Ares kissed Joxer. Ares proposed to Joxer. Joxer said yes. What a strange couple. But Joxer needed someone who loved him, and Iolaus believed in the love that he’d seen in Ares eyes when the god looked at Joxer. 

And Joxer had called Ares his beloved. Joxer deserved someone to love that loved him back after the way Gabrielle had treated him. 

Perhaps this would calm Ares down so Hercules didn’t have to fight him all the time. 

Iolaus just hoped this wouldn’t start another fight between the brothers. 

Hermes couldn’t believe his eyes. Ares kissed Jox. Why did he get a feeling he and the rest of the pantheon had just been had? It sure didn’t look like their first kiss. How long had Jox been Ares’ lover and how come he hadn’t found this out? 

Hermes was after all, the one who knew most about the other gods’ doings. He’d even beat Aphrodite when it came to gossip. How could he have missed this little piece of information? 

Apollo would freak. 

Autolycus couldn’t believe his eyes. Ares kissed Jox. He’d been sure neither the war god nor Jox swung that way. After all, he’d offered both of them a taste of his exceptional lovemaking at one time or another. How could they have turned him down? 

He was the best lover in all of Greece. Perhaps the whole world. Everybody knew that. 

His ego decided that they must have been sick or injured when he offered. 

Poor things. They didn’t know what they’d missed. 

Xena couldn’t believe her eyes. Ares kissed Joxer. Joxer kissed him back. It didn’t seem like it was the first time either. Her blue eyes narrowed. What else had Joxer kept hidden? Ares had mentioned something about stopping a charade. Did he mean their affaire or was there something else? 

Was there more to Joxer than what met the eye? She was determined to get some answers. 

Gabrielle couldn’t believe her eyes. Joxer kissed Ares. Ares kissed back. Of course, he was just using Joxer. A god could have anybody so why would he want such an idiot as Joxer? 

Only Joxer would be so stupid he didn’t realized that. And of all gods, Joxer was involved with Xena’s enemy. She didn’t believe that Joxer had betrayed them knowingly. He was too stupid for that. 

He just needed to get some sense beaten in that thick head of his and then everything would be back to normal again. Joxer was after all unhappily in love with her. Everybody knew that. 

With that thought, she leaped into action and pulled Joxer away from Ares. 

"Are you completely crazy, Joxer? I knew you weren’t the sharpest tool in the shed, but to get involved with Ares is even stupid for you!" She reached out to tweak his nose as usual and then continue to yell. 

Joxer caught her hand with reflexes that rivaled Xena’s and stared her in the eyes. 

Gabrielle backed down. She’d never seen that expression on Joxer’s face before. It frightened her. 

"Try to tweak my nose one more time, Gabrielle, and you’ll find yourself praying to Ascleopos very soon." He turned to Hercules and Xena and smirked. "I’m afraid I haven’t been completely honest with you." 

Xena looked at him disappointedly and asked sadly, "How long have you worked for Ares, Joxer?" 

Herc glared at Joxer and sneered, "What did he offer you? To make you a real warrior?" 

Jox laughed, "First of all, my name is Jox. Just Jox. Joxer is a figment of my imagination and now when this charade finally is over, I don’t want to hear that name again." 

He shivered, "I actually prefer ‘Dite’s Joxie before Joxer. Horrid thought. And second, I work for the Furies, not Ares. And third, the only thing Ares has ever offered me is his love and friendship. I don’t need him to make me a warrior. My father’s training was sufficient. I could probably teach you all a thing or two." 

"You work for the Furies?!" 

Xena couldn’t believe it. "Why would the Furies want you to follow us?" 

"Don’t be silly, Xena!" Gabrielle said. "He’s telling stories again! Come on! Why would the Furies want to employ a loser like Joxer?" 

Jox smiled. It wasn’t a nice smile. "I told you to stop calling me Joxer. Joxer was a character I played. That’s all. He’s not real. I assure you, I’m quite competent and definitively not a fool." He looked at the others. They were all still standing, except for Ares who’d sat down and just enjoyed the show with an amused smile on his lips. 

"Why don’t we sit down and I’ll tell you about my job," he suggested. 

They sat down except for Gabrielle who remained standing until Xena pulled her down on a chair. 

"For reasons that really aren’t your business, I needed a good and steady job to keep me out of sight and under the notice of some people. The Furies saw my potential and offered me a job. What I did before I got assigned to you is classified information." 

He smiled at Ares and Hermes, "Not even the gods have the right to make me talk. 

As you probably know, the Furies punish other crimes than matricide and patricide. 

And all punishments aren’t as harsh as driving the culprit to suicide. It’s just that those cases get more attention." 

He looked at Xena. "Your crime was mostly hubris. Blaming Ares for your own weakness, thinking you knew better than the gods did when you really don’t have a clue about what the gods really do. That’s just two examples. I could name more. And no, Ares didn’t ask the Furies to punish you. Another god told them of the situation. As a matter of fact, Ares convinced the Furies to give you a lighter punishment than intended." 

Xena looked down, a bit ashamed. He was right. She had blamed Ares for a lot of the thing she’d done. But she’d gone to him voluntarily. Even eagerly. 

And until Ares lost his sword she’d had no idea he helped control people’s rage. Perhaps the other gods had similar functions? 

Jox turned to Gabrielle who sat sullenly on her chair pouting. 

"And you Gabrielle. Always playing with the boys in your home village. Making half promises and never delivered. 

Always looking so sweet and innocent with a holier than thou attitude. You are being punished for your crimes against Bevor. Remember him?" 

Gabrielle paled, "That wasn’t my fault!" 

"But you knew he climbed up on that roof to impress you. You enjoyed his attention. It was you who told Amela, loud enough for the boys to hear, that if some boy was brave enough to climb up on the elder mans roof and take down one of the eagle feathers, you would gladly go to the dance with him." 

"But I didn’t mean…" Gabrielle protested. 

"No, you never were interested in Bevor. You just played with him, trying to make Arvor jealous. But your game turned out lethal, and someone who really cared for Bevor prayed to the Furies that you would get some sort of punishment." 

He smiled at her. "Because you were so young the punishment was light. When you started to travel with Xena the Furies decided to kill two birds with one stone." 

He leaned back in his chair. "I was supposed to act as annoying as possible, making your travels just a little unpleasant at times. All Xena had to do to end it was to have patience with the wannabe warrior and teach him how to fight." 

He looked at Xena. "You never took the time." 

Xena blushed, really embarrassed now. 

"And Gabrielle, always followed around by this lovesick fool. All you had to do was to show compassion. See the good in Joxer, sit down with him and gently explain that you knew about his feeling and that you didn’t feel that way towards him. But you couldn’t do that could you?" He glared at her. "Instead you treated him as a fool and your personal punching bag. You liked to have some one mooning after you even if it was Joxer." 

He smiled, " Aphrodite is not happy with you. So I wouldn’t make any wedding plans in the near future…" 

Ares rose. He’d really enjoyed seeing Xena and Blondie getting what they deserved. 

Hercules was just sitting there staring at Jox as if he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

Iolaus looked at Gabrielle very disappointed. He’d believed that she really didn’t have a clue how Joxer felt. To find out that she knew and still treated him like that was a hard blow. Maybe he didn’t know her at all? 

"Why don’t we take a break and try to think about this?" Ares asked. "Hermes can take you to your rooms and then we meet tomorrow." He took Jox’ hand and they vanished. 

Hermes rose, "You heard the man. Let’s go." 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jox snuggled up to the warm body next to him. This was pure bliss. He could stay like this for a millenium or two.  
Unfortunately, his bed partner didn’t seem to share that opinion. 

"We need to get up now, Jox," Ares murmured and shook his lover gently. 

Jox moaned and pulled the blanket higher up so it was covering him completely, and snuggled closer. "They can wait. I’m done following Xena’s and Blondie’s every whim. I quit my job, remember?" 

Ares chuckled, "Yes, I do recall something like that happening yesterday. But don’t forget that we are expecting some other visitors too. Not to mention that we have an engagement that needs to be planed before we depart." 

Jox pulled down the blanket to his neck and gave Ares a sunny smile. 

"We made it! We’re getting married. With the pantheon’s consent! You have got to tell me how you managed that." 

Ares gave him a kiss. "Why don’t I show you. Share my mind." 

They closed their eyes and Jox saw what had been going on in Zeus’ great hall. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Great Hall, earlier

 

"I suggest Ares, God of War." 

Apollo sat down and enjoyed the reactions. He just loved to get all the attention. 

After the murmur silenced down, Zeus turned to his golden son. He was well aware that Ares was not Apollo’s favorite person right now. 

"Is there any particular reason why Ares is the best choice?" he asked and raised an eyebrow. 

"If the situation is as severe as the Fates say, we will be depending on Asgard’s help. We all know that they have been quite annoyed that we have prolonged this decision so long. Choosing one of the major gods, preferably one of Zeus’ children, would sooth their hurt feelings. And who would be a better choice than Ares? Single, heir to the throne, and a war god! Besides, half of the Asgardians already consider him part of their family," Apollo said in triumph. 

His statement actually sounded reasonable and logical. He was almost convinced him self! No one could say he did this out of spite. At least they wouldn’t be able to prove it. 

Zeus considered his son’s statement. Apollo made some good points. However, Zeus had no illusions that Apollo had done this without an ulterior motive. He knew his son. 

But he knew something Apollo didn’t know. 

He had once seen Ares having a love meeting with one of the triplets. He didn’t know which one. The passion and love between them had been obvious though. 

Zeus assumed they kept the affair hidden because most gods did not like Ares. He had no doubt that many gods would deny the triplet the right to marry Ares if they knew there was real love between him and Ares. Just to get even or to spite his dark son. 

And the triplets needed the entire pantheon approval if they wished to marry a god since they originally came from a different pantheon. 

Zeus also knew that his own relationship with his son was part of the reason the other gods didn’t like Ares. He loved his son, but he didn’t understand him. 

And that had annoyed him so much it had almost ruined his relationship with Ares. He carried a lot of the blame. Perhaps he could compensate for some of Ares hurtful childhood by helping him with this? 

"Alright, let’s vote. I’ll get the bowl. A black marble means, No, Ares will not marry. A white marble means, Yes, he will," Zeus declared and produced a large golden bowl and put it on the table. "Ares won’t vote of course." He sent a silent prayer to Gaea that this would work and most of the gods would vote white; whether it was because they knew of Ares true feelings or in spite. 

This was standard voting procedure at general meetings. Each god simply made a marble and put it in the bowl with his mind. That way no one would know who voted what. Not even Zeus. 

Ares carefully put up a scowl. He knew he had a better chance of getting what he wanted if they thought he was against the idea. Despite the major threat against Olympus, Ares couldn’t help but to feel joy. Perhaps this danger would finally give him his greatest wish. 

Hera looked at her son. He didn’t seem to be enjoying this. Very well, Apollo did made sense. Giving Ares an Asgardian consort would guarantee their cooperation. 

And it had always irked her that Hephaistos was the only one of her children to be married. It almost felt like an insult that the goddess of marriages couldn’t get her own children hitched. 

She transported a white marble to the bowl. 

Cupid and Strife looked at each other and had to repress the urge to high five. This was working out great! 

They’d been planting small hints and comments about Ares need to get married for over a year now. 

Both were well aware of Ares’ and Jox’ love affair. This was their way of helping. 

Cupid leaned over to Asclepius and whispered, "Vote yes. Trust me!" 

Asclepius sent a surprised look at Cupid. He had planned to vote no since he didn’t like the idea that Ares would be forced to marry. But if Ares’ son said it was ok, who was Asclepius to argue? 

Eris grinned. This was fun. A chance to get even with brother dearest. He shouldn’t have helped Tyr to end the war between Olympus and Asgard. She’d lost a great power source thanks to him. 

Well, since he was so found of Asgardians, let him live with one permanently! 

She concentrated and let her white marble slip into the bowl. 

Zeus suppressed the urge to chew on his nails and collected the golden bowl. He looked down, and then smiled. Most of the marbles were white. 

"It seems that I will get a new in-law. Ares will marry one of the Asgardian triplets. I think its only fair that he’ll get to choose for him self." He gave his son a grin that Ares surprised answered with a smile of his own. 

Zeus continued, "I think that is all for now. I’ll have some of you to help me gather those needed for our quest and prepare for our Asgardian visitors. Not to mention planing Ares’ engagement and wedding. But there isn’t much we can do until Ares choose his consort and the Asgardians arrive. So enjoy the moment because we will soon be very busy." 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ares’ bedroom

 

Jox giggled, "I can’t believe Apollo was the one who suggested that you would get married. Apollo!" 

"Yeah, I was so close to just jumping up and dancing on the table at that point. Most voted yes just to support Apollo." Ares grinned, "Why do I sense Strife’s touch over this whole circumstance?" 

"Probably because chances are, he is involved. That boy is scary when it comes to manipulate things to go his way. Or your way." Jox answered. Then he suddenly realized something. He looked at his soon to be husband with joy on his face. 

"Hey, Mom or Dad will probably be in the group from Asgard. Maybe both!" 

"Yeah. It would be great to see them again." Ares gave Jox a kiss; "I’ve missed them." He deepened the kiss. 

"Didn’t we have to meet Xena and the rest?" Jox asked when they came up for air. 

"They can wait." 

"Ok." Jox smiled and gave Ares another kiss. He looked at his lover, leaning against the bedpost; naked and suntanned, he was a wonderful sight. "My, you are beautiful," he whispered. 

Ares moaned as he felt a trail of soft kisses. Starting at his chin, following his jaw, down to his throat. 

He smiled as he felt Jox nibbling at his throat and then continued to kiss his way down Ares’ body. 

Jox sucked on one of Ares’ nipples while caressing the other with his hand. 

Ares sighed and ran his fingers through Jox’ hair. It was amazing how Jox could make him so hot, doing so little. 

He gasped when Jox finally touched his cock. 

Jox smiled, "Looks like you have quite a swelling problem, there. Don’t worry, I’m going to help you." 

He produced a veil of oil with a flick of his fingers and started to gently coat Ares’ cock with it. Ares cried out and arched his back. 

"You seem to like this," Jox teased. He straddled Ares’ hips and moved forward for a kiss. 

While still kissing, he raised his hips and then lowered himself down on Ares’ shaft. 

He gasped as Ares hit his pleasure spot and started to ride him. 

Ares moaned, this was paradise. Life couldn’t get any better than this. "Uh… Love you so much. More… Yeah… You’re mine!" He babbled. 

"Yours," Jox confirmed. 

As Jox started to ride faster, Ares caressed his lover’s cock. This wouldn’t last much longer. 

Jox screamed, "Beloved!" and came. 

A moment later, Ares bucked his hips and joined him. 

Jox collapsed on Ares chest. "Love you, Ares," he mumbled. 

Ares stroke his hair, "Love you too, Hon." 

Jox smiled a tired smile and content went to sleep. 

Ares cleaned them up with a thought and held his lover close.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was almost noon when Ares and Jox joined the others in Hera’s garden.  
Hermes sat under a tree, catching up with Autolycus. Xena sat on a stone bench sharpening her sword. Iolaus sat next to her, looking sadly at Gabrielle who sat on the lawn, pouting and tearing up the grass. There were obviously things unresolved between them. 

Hercules was standing behind the bench. He was really on the edge. Probably looking for Hera. 

"Don’t worry, little brother. Hera has promised to leave you guys alone. She understands that this is more important than her getting even with Father." 

Ares looked at Gabrielle and the grass she’d pulled out. "But it’s really stupid to tempt her by ruining her garden. 

Gabrielle dropped the grass as if it was a hot rock. After finding out that the Furies were punishing her, she really didn’t want to end up on the Queen of the Gods hit list too. 

Hermes rose from his place under the apple tree and walked up to Ares. 

"Zeus asked me to tell you that the Asgardians are expected to arrive at noon." 

Ares frowned, "That’s in less than an hour. You couldn’t have told us this sooner?" 

Hermes laughed and raised his hands, "Hey, I’m not the one sleeping late. All though I doubt you guys were sleeping." 

Jox ignored the baiting and snuggled an arm around Ares waist. "We better go then." He turned to Hermes, "I assume they will arrive on Gaea’s Field?" 

Hermes nodded. 

"Are my brothers here yet?" Jox asked. 

"Yep, Strife and Cupid picked them up." Hermes grinned, "They were very happy and relieved to hear about your engagement." 

Jox laughed, "No doubt, I’ve taken an huge weight of their shoulders. Who knows, Jayce might even stop wearing dresses now!" 

He looked at Ares and they both said, "Nah" at the same time. 

Hermes shook his head at their antics. "Lets go! We don’t want to miss the Asgardians arrival." 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaea’s Field was huge with soft dark green grass and a lot of flowers. Unlike most gods, Gaea didn’t have a temple on Olympus. She didn’t feel a need for one. She preferred this field. 

Most gods came here when they felt down or just needed a moment for themselves. 

Usually it had a sense of serenity around it. 

Not today. 

Practically all gods of Olympus was here. After all, the arrival of gods from another pantheon was an unusual event. 

Aphrodite and Hephaistos came up to the group and congratulated Jox and Ares on their upcoming marriage. 

"I’m so happy for you, and that the plan worked out," she squealed and gave Jox a bear hug. 

Hermes pouted, "I knew we were being had! Why didn’t you let me in on it?" 

Jox laughed, "Because you would have demanded something in return!" 

"No, I wouldn’t! I can do things out of my kind heart, you know!" Hermes complained. The gods present and his son just looked at him blankly. 

"Ok, It would have been an excellent black mail opportunity. But I wouldn’t demanded so much," he admitted slightly embarrassed. 

Seeing Jayce and Jett standing next to Cupid and Strife, Jox excused himself and joined his brothers. 

Ares smiled as he saw the brothers giving their younger brother a big three-way hug. They had always been so close. Being apart this long had been hard on them. 

His smile faltered, they would soon be apart again. The Fates had said that Jox was to join the quest, but his brothers were not among the chosen. They would stay here on Olympus and help strengthen the barrier. 

His thoughts came to an end when a rainbow suddenly appeared. He hurried to Jox’ side. 

Hercules gasped and looked at the rainbow. It was magnificent. The colors were bright and every one in the universe seemed to be included. 

When the rainbow came closer he saw it really was a bridge. A moving bridge. 

He squinted his eyes. As the bridge came closer and finally the end of it landed on the field, he saw a group of nine people walking down the bridge. 

"That’s Bifrost, "Heph explained. "It starts in Asgard and can take the Asgardians almost anywhere." 

"Isn’t it pretty?" Aphrodite asked. 

Hercules could only nod. He looked at his companions. 

They were all staring wide-eyed. Gabrielle’s mouth was wide open. 

They had all seen many strange things in their life, but the beautiful Rainbow Bridge was something he was sure they’d always remember. 

The nine had finally reached the ground. They were dressed in clothes in a different style than the Greek fashion. Most of them had warm tunics or dresses and cloaks lined with fur. 

Like they came from somewhere with a colder climate. 

Considering that Hermes said they where gods from the north, they probably did. 

A one armed man with dark gray hair and beard turned to the bridge and sent Bifrost away with a wave of his hand. 

A woman came forward to meet Zeus. She was not plain, but not a great beauty either. Her hair was dark and she wore a dark blue dress and a cape laced with ermine. She radiated calmness and wisdom. 

"That’s Frigg, Queen of Asgard," Hermes whispered. 

The queen gave Zeus and Hera a polite smile, "Greetings King and Queen of Olympus. We are honored to be invited. My husband Odin, King of Asgard sends his regards. He and the rest of us back home will do their best to assist from their end. May this cooperation make the bands of peace even stronger." 

"Brilliant," Hermes whispered. "She was polite and everything was by the book, but she managed to make sure that they are here because we asked them. They say she is the wisest woman in the world." 

Zeus bowed his head and raised Frigg’s hand to his lips. "It are we, who is honored to have you here," he kissed her hand and reluctantly let it go. "I’m sure that together we can work this little problem out in no time." 

Frigg gave him a strained smile. It was clear that she didn’t appreciate Zeus flirting. She turned to her companions; "You remember Tyr and Freya of course." 

"Indeed." Zeus gave his son’s foster parents a curt nod. He was not completely happy to have another pantheon’s war god on Olympus. Especially one who got all the affection from Ares that was meant for Zeus. 

Frigg continued, " My stepson Vidar." A solemn young man with an iron boot nodded. 

"Thor’s children, Magne, Mode and Trud." Three red heads nodded. Two young smiling men and a beautiful young woman. 

"My grandson Forsete, son of Balder." A fair slim young man nodded. He looked like he spent most of his days in a library. 

"And last but not least, Thor’s stepson Ull," Frigg smiled as Ull made a deep bow. He was golden blond and suntanned. He even out shined Apollo. 

When all formal presentations were done, Tyr and Freya turned to their children and opened their arms. They were soon full of triplets. 

"I’m going to marry Ares," Jox said quietly as he hugged his mother close. 

She squealed in delight, "I’m so happy for you. Did you hear the good news, Tyr?" 

"Yes dear, I did." He turned to Ares and smiled. "Well, Son of my heart, Are you just going to stand there?" 

Ares laughed and gave his foster father a bear hug. "I’ve missed you guys so much," he whispered. 

"Missed you to, little one," Tyr replied. 

Gabrielle just stood there with her jaw threatening to fall on the ground. 

Joxer wasn’t just a better warrior than he’d let on; he was also the son of two gods. 

Wait, didn’t that mean that he was a god too? 

She moaned as she thought of all her insults. Not that she really regretted them, but if Jox was a god, he could make her life miserable because of them. 

Well, it was all Joxer’s fault. He should have told them the truth sooner. It was really mean of him to fool them like that. 

She choose not to remember the reason Jox had joined them in the first place. 

Hercules saw how Ares first got a big hug from Freya, then a kiss on the cheek of Frigg and some pats on the back from a couple of the younger Asgardian gods. 

For the first time he saw his brother among people who really showed that they loved him. 

He saw the difference in Ares’ whole posture, how he now seemed more relaxed and less of guard. 

Hercules suddenly started to wonder what Ares life on Olympus was like. 

"Not very nice," Hephaistos answered, reading Herc’s thoughts. "His happiest time was in Asgard. Here, most gods despise him for no other reason than jealousy and the fact that he is war. Ungrateful job, that is. Everybody knows it’s necessary, but not many are willing to admit it. It’s easier just to hate the guy who represents it." 

When all greetings were done, Ares asked, "Why don’t you all come to my temple and have dinner? So we can catch up on things." 

"A great idea, son!" Tyr answered. "I can’t wait to hear why Jayce is wearing a purple dress." 

"Yes," Freya added, "Purple is really not his color." She gave Jayce an apologetic smile. "It makes you look pale, dear." 

Frigg smiled, a real smile this time, not a ‘I’m just being polite’ smile. "I would love to join you, but I’m afraid some of us have to dine with Zeus and Hera. They are our hosts after all." She turned to her stepson. "Vidar?" 

"I’ll join you, Frigg. It is our duty after all to make this cooperation work as smooth as possible," he said soberly. 

"I guess it’s only fair I’ll go too," Forsete said. He sighed and turned to Jox; "We’ll have to catch up tomorrow." 

The three gods joined Zeus and Hera. 

"Alrightio, Come on, the rest of you Asgardian dudes!" Strife giggled. "Let me lead tha way." 

They left together with the rest, except for Xena, Gabrielle, Iolaus and Hercules. 

The four stood there, a little lost and not sure where to go. 

Jox turned and elbowed Ares in the ribs, gesturing to the mortals. 

"Ok, you guys can come too," Ares growled. "Don’t just stand there! Hurry! We don’t have all day, you know!" 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ares led his guests through the official rooms of his temple and in to the private section. Unlike the official parts, which were dark and gloomy with weapons and skulls everywhere, his private home was light and almost cheerful. The floor was covered with Persian rugs and the wooden furniture that was made to be big and comfortable rather than impressive. The walls were light yellow and had different paintings on them. 

Hercules looked more closely at what he first thought to be some of that ‘modern art’ the Athenians were into right now. They were several small, framed pictures of hands and footprints. As he came closer he saw that each picture had a name. "Phobos, Deimos, Antheros, Strife, Cupid," he frowned when he read the last one. "Evander." 

"You have no idea how hard it was to diss Nemesis long enough ta get that one." Strife giggled. "I had ta transform intah a dog, steal Nemesis’ dinner steak, have her chasing me around tha field for thirty minutes while Cupes talked ta Evander and got his prints." He smiled sadly, "We gave it ta Unc on ‘Vander’s birthday. He loved it. I can’t believe ya thought that Unc would harm his own child." 

He looked around and noticed that the rest had gone in to what Cupid used to call the comfy room. "Let’s join ta others," he said. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Let me see if I got this right." Tyr said. "After Idun’s marriage to Brage, to continue the balance one of you Asgardians has to marry an Olympian. That I know cause it was part of the peace agreement."  
"That’s right," Jox answered patiently. 

"Good. Now, since Jayce and Jett didn’t want to get married, Jett started to act like a psycho and went in to the assassination business, while Jayce decided to explore his eh… feminine side. I’m a right?" 

"Yeah." 

"And you started to work for the Furies. Because of Olympian politics the only way for you to marry Ares was if they didn’t think that you guys wanted each other." 

"Yep." 

"Oh… ok. I just wanted to be sure I’ve got it right." Tyr shook his head. "I will never understand you Olympians. I’m so glad the only one in Asgard that you have too watch out for is Loki." Noticing that Strife and Hercules had entered he added, "No offence, Strife." 

Strife shrugged, "None taken. I don’t care much for him either." 

"Care for who?" Hercules asked. He’d realized that he really didn’t know this part of the family and that maybe he’d judged things he didn’t understood. He was now determined to make up for his mistakes and get to know his brother and nephew. 

"My father, Loki," Strife mumbled. 

"Wait a minute! I thought that no one knew who your father was!" Gabrielle interrupted, not believing Strife. After all, he was a no good lying bastard. 

Ares saw the sad look on Strife’s face and gestured for him to come and sit between him and Jox. "Just because it’s not common knowledge for mortals doesn’t mean that we God’s don’t know. Strife’s actual father is Asgardian, but I’m his father in every way that matters." He threw an arm around Strife. "And Loki would have to fight me for him!" 

Strife leaned into Ares, seeking comfort. "Like that’s ever going to happen. I was just a pawn for him." 

"But not for the rest of us," Freya said gently. "You will always have family in Asgard. Remember that." 

"What happened?" Hercules asked quietly. 

Jox looked sad. "The war happened. The war between the Pantheons." 

Ares nodded and started to remember. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Olympus year 1 B.S (before Strife)

 

"That’s great!" Ares smiled at his teenaged son. 

He’d hit the bull’s eye with his arrow. It had been hard for Cupid to finally grow up. After being a toddler for over a hundred and fifty years it was difficult for him to adjust to a growing body. As a baby he’d been an excellent marksman. 

Getting back his balance and the total control of his limbs had been a long struggle, but now he was almost better than he’d ever been. 

"Thanks Dad," Cupid smiled back. "I wouldn’t have made it without you. Mom’s been great, but she’s no good with bows and arrows. And Heph is more interested in making them." 

"I bet he is," Ares laughed." But this is your triumph, and don’t you let anyone take it away from you. Especially not your brothers." 

Cupid looked at the ground, "Oh, so you know about that. I thought I’d been discreet." 

Ares gave his son a hug, "You have been. Deimos and Phobos have not. Although I wish you would have said something." 

"It wasn’t that bad. It’s mostly that they are a bit jealous now that I’m growing. I think they’re afraid that I will take over all of your time now. Being the oldest and all. Besides, I can’t run to you about everything." 

"Yes, you can," Ares answered. "I’m your father and it’s in the job description. And being jealous is no excuse for the way they’ve been treating you. I’ve talked to them and I think you’ll get along better now." He was impressed that his eldest had been so receptive of his brother’s feelings. He had to drag it out of them under the threat of telling Aphrodite about the problem and let her sort it out. 

His son’s next question brought him out of his musings. "So, how long before I can get back to work?" 

"Not long. You have full control now. Why? Don’t you like to take it easy and spend time with your old man?" he joked. 

Cupid never had a chance to answer as it became dark and lightning crackled across the sky. 

"Zeus is really upset, Cupid. Why don’t you try to find your brothers and stay in my temple while I find out what’s going on, " Ares ordered. 

Cupid just nodded and left. Olympus was not safe with an angry Zeus on a rampage. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure?" Ares couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
"Hera confirmed that Eris is pregnant and that the child is half Asgardian," Zeus answered, irritated that his son would question him. 

"Yes, but are we sure it was rape?" 

"How dare you!" Zeus snarled. Filled with paternal rage and protection instincts. Probably for the first time on behalf of Eris. "I think you need to decide if you are Olympian or Asgardian. If you’re not completely loyal to Olympus, we have no need of you." He started to leave. "I’m going to contact Asgard and see what Odin has to say for himself and his son." 

"Congratulations, Ares. You have yet again managed to surprise me with your lack of devotion to your own people. I would lay low and not interfere in this matter if I were you," Hera said coldly. 

"I’m sorry, mother. I’m loyal to Olympus, but it’s just so hard to believe that Balder would do such a thing. He is the kindest and purest of the Asgardians. He is so good he’s boring!" Ares explained. 

Hera raised an eyebrow, "Appearances can be deceiving, Ares. I thought I’ve taught you that much." She left her son alone. 

"Yes, appearances can be deceiving," he silently murmured. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeus had gathered all the Gods in the Great Hall. Ares sat and listened to his father, feeling more dread and fear for each word Zeus spoke.  
"And since Odin and the rest of the Asgardians won’t take responsibility for Balder’s actions I don’t think we have another choice. Eris’ and the honor of all Olympians are at stake. From this moment, Olympus is in war with Asgard. You all better get ready." He looked at Ares. "I expect our army to be able to leave the day after tomorrow. If you feel up to the job that is." 

Ares ignored the jibe and simply said, "The army will be ready, Father." 

There was nothing he could do to stop this. Not yet. He silently prayed to the Fates that the Asgardians could get to the bottom of Eris’ accusations. Maybe it was some other god who had used Balder’s shape. And he wasn’t even sure if she was telling the truth about the rape in the first place. 

One part of him felt guilty that he even considered that his sister would lie about such a thing but another part of him silently reminded him how much Eris had changed during his years in Asgard. They had been so close, practically knowing each other’s minds. Always doing everything together. But since his homecoming they’d drifted apart. Eris had become bitter and manipulative and seemed to envy Ares power and position as a war god. His tries to get to know her again had been met with a glare and scorn. And she always tried to undermine his authority. 

He stopped his trail of thoughts. He didn’t have time for it now. He had an army to assemble. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battlefield reeked of blood. Dead bodies everywhere. Ares just sighed. What a waste. And as usual it was others who had to pay the price for the god’s caprice. 

Different creatures serving the gods like satyrs, hydras, Cyclops and harpies formed most of Olympus army. They were all terrifying and good in battle. The Olympian army was larger and stronger. 

But Asgard had Odin’s Enharjar and Valkyries. Odin gave his warrior followers a good deal. Those who worshiped the Asgardians had a chance to become immortal. Some of the mortal warriors fallen in battle were gathered by the Valkyries and traveled to Odin’s hall, Valhall. There, their wounds healed and they spent the rest of their days fighting and the nights feasting in Valhall. Not a bad deal for a warrior. Not a bad deal for the Asgardians either, the Enharjar were probably the best warriors in the world. Fighting in combat or for practice everyday. Not aging, healing quickly and centuries of experience. To bad Hades, Zeus and he couldn’t work out a similar deal. 

The Valkyries were Odin’s shield-maidens. If you met them in Valhall you would probably call them charming, beautiful girls, but on the battlefield they were sinister and wild. Artemis’ Amazons had nothing on them. 

There was no doubt in Ares’ mind that Olympus would finally win the war. Their pantheon was stronger, older and had more worshippers. Their strength would beat Asgard’s skills eventually. But with warriors like the Enharjar and Valkyries and leaders like Odin and Tyr it wouldn’t be easy. It would cost many lives for both sides. 

There had to be another way. 

"Hello, Beloved." A quiet voice behind him said. 

He turned around, and there was Jox. Ares just stared at him, soaking in his appearance. 

"You are alright," he whispered. "I thought I saw Athena run you through with her sword." 

"No, that was Jayce, Jox answered. "But he’ll be all right. How are you doing?" 

Ares took a step forward and started to embrace his love, then hesitated. 

Jox smiled a sad smile; "I love you, no matter what." He gave Ares a hug. 

For a while they just stood there absorbing each other’s warmth and smell. Trying to ignore the bloody field and the battle that had been there. 

Then Ares murmured, "There must be another way to resolve this. I feel so confused. As Olympian war god I have to do my best to annihilate you. But I love more of you guys, than of the Olympians." 

"I know, going up against Father and Grandfather must kill you." Jox looked into Ares’ eyes, "but Balder didn’t rape Eris." 

"Then, who did?" 

"That’s what we have to figure out. I’ll snoop around. I just can’t believe that any Asgardian powerful enough to shape shift would just stay silent and let Balder take the blame. Everybody loves Balder," the Asgardian leaned his head on Ares chest again. 

"We might have to take in consideration that Eris is lying," Ares sighed. "She has changed so much since we were children." 

Jox looked up at the sky; "Morning is almost here. I have to go. If we both survive the battle will you meet me at the lake tomorrow night?" He reluctantly left the embrace. 

"Of course. Love you," was his answer. 

"Love you too." Jox disappeared into the shadows. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ares leaned against the oak, silently praying to all powers out there that Jox would be safe and come to the meeting. 

"It’s a beautiful night, beloved. I wonder if the stars will shine this brightly the day we are all gone." 

Ares smiled at Jox; "You’re here." 

Jox gave out a little laugh, "Talk about stating the obvious." Then he became serious; "We have to stop this madness." 

"Zeus gets more and more agitated each day. I don’t even know if he would listen to reason now. He even suggested that I would send for my sons to participate in the war." Ares sighed, "Eris and Hera go to him every evening when the battle has ended, feeding his hate." 

"If Eris is lying, do you think Hera is in on it?" Jox asked. 

"No," Ares answered. "She is genuine enraged, no wonder considering her and Father’s marriage. She probably sees history repeating itself. And while Eris thought that sending for Cupid, Deimos and Phobos was an excellent idea, Mother was the one who talked Father out of it, at least for now." 

Jox shook his head, "Sending children out to fight in a war between gods. Not one of them is over two hundred! We’re not talking about a little mortal war here. They could die! I can’t believe a leader of a pantheon would even consider to suggest it." 

"I know. Have you found anything out while you were snooping?" he asked. 

"The only one that I can think of with both the strength, skill and opportunity to have done this is Loki." Jox answered. "You know that Heimdall guards Bifrost and he says that Loki was the only one to cross the bridge alone. So that means that it’s Loki or that Heimdall is lying to protect himself or someone else." 

"And considering Heimdall’s devotion to Asgard, Odin and his duty as guardian of Bifrost, I doubt that he would lie to Odin." Ares concluded. 

"Yes," Jox nodded. "So that makes Loki our most likely suspect." 

"And unfortunately, that makes Eris our second most likely suspect. She and Loki has always been if not close then friendly towards each other. He is without a doubt the god she knows best in Asgard. And the way she’s been acting supports the theory. As her twin I can sense her emotions when hurt or scared. I haven’t. You would think that I would, considering the way she acts around the other Olympians." Ares sighed again, "But no one wants to listen to me. Even ‘Dite scolded me for being insensitive to poor Eris. And ‘Dite really *hates* Eris. If I didn’t knew better I would say that Eris had one of the Rimsala crystals and is using it to manipulate other’s feelings." 

Jox frowned, "I’ll check if one is missing. Since Loki is Odin’s blood brother, he could get access to the treasury. All he would have to do is to ask to borrow something else to get a legitimate reason to be there." 

"And I’ll continue to try to pick up information in Eris mind. I doubt she will detect me, I’ve always been better at it than her." Ares smiled bitterly," And if she *does* catch me, I’ll just say I’m concerned for her well being." 

Sensing Ares’ grief that his twin might be behind the war, Jox stepped closer. "So… I guess that’s all we can plan tonight for stopping the war. And there is still time left before I have to leave," he gave Ares a light kiss. "Do you have any idea what we can do until then?" 

Ares smiled and started to drag Jox with him down to the ground, "I think I can think of something, My love." 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They met up again two nights later. The stern rules of war between gods were starting to take its toll on Ares. Sometimes he wondered if fighting from dawn to dusk and then retreating for the night and continuing the next day really was the best way, or if it just prolonged the suffering. 

So when he saw Jox, he rushed forward and caught his love in a bear hug. "I can’t stand this much longer," he mumbled in Jox hair. 

"Perhaps we don’t have to," Jox comforted. 

Ares released Jox, "What do you mean?" He asked, afraid to get his hopes up. 

Jox smiled triumphantly, "I snooped around in Loki’s room when a scroll appeared. You know, the way we usually send messages to each other. Since I knew Loki was busy talking with Father, I had the time to manipulate the scroll to let me open and close it again without it showing up when Loki started to read." 

Ares raised his eyebrows, "Who thought you to do that?" 

"Mom, but that’s not important. What’s important is that the scroll was from Eris confirming a meeting near Mimir’s Well at midnight tomorrow night," Jox grinned. 

Ares met it with a grin of own, "And I doubt they’re going to discuss this years fashion in Athens. So if we get there first…" 

"And takes a couple of guests with us," Jox continued. 

"We have a good chance to expose them and end the war!" Ares finished. 

"All we have to do is convince the right people to come with us to the Well. Odin and Frigg won’t be a problem to convince once I tell them that a Rimsala crystal is missing." 

Ares moaned, "So she is using one. She’s got to be crazy. Using a Rimsala isn’t safe. She can hurt her baby!" 

Jox gently touched his shoulder, "Some how I doubt that she cares about that." 

"You’re probably right," Ares admitted. "So who else are we going to bring?" 

"Well, Zeus definitively must hear and see for himself and I think the same goes for Hera. So both the ruling couples. And then one more god from each side. Someone whose integrity will not be questioned." 

Ares agreed, "That would be Athena on our side. No one would accuse her of lying or conspiring. And having his favorite daughter there might make things easier for Father when he realizes the truth. He has to be strong to help bring peace. And no one would accuse her of being influenced by my Asgardian loving way." 

"If I brought Father some one could say the same about us. There is no secret that he loves you as a son. Thor would attack them as soon as he saw them together. And Balder is out of the question for obvious reasons. So I think Heimdall is the best choice for Asgard," Jox decided. "Now, all we have to do is figure out a way to get them to hide with us at Mimir’s Well. I probably only have to ask them to, but somehow I think you will have a little more trouble." 

"No shit," Ares snorted. "I’ll probably have to stoop to black mail." 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And he had to.  
Zeus was easy; all he had to do was hint about mentioning his latest lover to Hera. 

And Hera agreed to come if he told her the name of Zeus lover. There would be Tartarus to pay for that later but if the plan worked, it would be worth it. 

Athena was harder to convince. Ares didn’t have any black mail on her or anything she would want. So he swallowed his pride; took a chance and told her the truth and begged her to come. 

She looked at him for a while, trying to decide if he was serious. Athena didn’t have much admiration for Ares and had a hard time believing that he had the brains to uncover a plot like this. But when she heard that Jox was in on it to she made her decision. 

"Alright," she said. "I’ll come, and I’ll even help you to make Father and Hera stay when they realize this is a set up and Asgardians are there too. But rest assured, if this isn’t true I will accuse you of treason and fraternizing with the enemy." 

Ares smiled, "You would be a lousy Goddess of War and Wisdom if you didn’t. But it would be worth it for a chance to stop this abhorring war." He made a face, "I can’t believe that I, Ares God of War am trying to make peace." 

"This isn’t an ordinary war. Wars between pantheons are not to be. I’ve felt it to. The godhood of War is against it. As the Protector of Greece and Olympus it must be even harder on you." She smiled a cool smile. "Perhaps there is more to you than meets the eye," she admitted. 

Ares smiled at the subtle compliment, "Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone." 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was a good thing that Athena had decided to back Ares up, because getting Zeus and Hera agree to hide and wait with Odin and Frigg was not an easy task. 

Luckily they didn’t have to wait long. 

Eris, Goddess of Discord, appeared first and Loki, Asgardian God of Fire a minute later. 

"Everything is going as planed," Eris giggled and gave Loki a kiss. "Daddy dearest can’t wait to get revenge, he’s so far gone he suggested that Ares should send for the brats!" 

"How did Ares react to that?" Loki asked. 

"He didn’t have to react," Eris pouted. "That fat cow of a mother I have managed to talk Zeus out of it." 

"To bad, a bigger schism between Zeus and the God of War would have worked to our advantage." 

"I don’t understand why, Ares is a big loser. Zeus hardly listens to him anyway." Eris sneered. 

"Ares is a good tactician, and is not as dumb as he looks. Tyr trained him and that stern jerk makes sure his students are the best before he finishes with their training. It’s not wise to underestimate him. Is the Rimsala working on him?" Loki asked. 

"I think so," she said nonchalantly. "He did seem to have some doubts about the war in the beginning, but no one ever listens to Ares anyway. Don’t worry, I can deal with Ares. Soon the two pantheons will have lost most of their strength. And then we can take over!" 

"Two pantheons joined together under King Loki and Queen Eris," Loki murmured. "I like that." 

"Yeah, but do I have to keep the brat?" she complained. "It’s not to late to lose it you know." 

"You have to continue to be pregnant during the war so no one gets suspicious. And after… We can use it as a symbol for the new pantheon. A merge between Asgard and Olympus and all that crap. Anyway, if it annoys us we can always kill it later. Speaking of killing..?" 

"I’ll try to leave for Greece tomorrow. The fools are so pumped up by hate right now that I don’t have to physically be there to make sure they continue to fight. I’ll go and hunt one of Daddy’s hinds. Get its blood and come back. Just as you said. And then we are ready to make our move when the time comes." Eris gave Loki a grin. "Now, if that was all, a girl needs her beauty sleep you know." 

"Let me know when you get back from Greece," Loki ordered and then disappeared. 

"Sure boss, whatever. Man, all the crap I put up with for the Olympian throne." Eris left. 

Ares wanted to shout with joy. They had proof! Now the war could end. He smiled at Jox as he saw his lover and Heimdall crawl out from a couple of bushes. 

He jumped down from the tree he’d shared with Athena and helped them remove the tree branches, leaves and other things that had covered the elders’ hideout. 

Zeus just sat there. He couldn’t believe he’d been so fooled by his own daughter. He turned and looked at Odin and Frigg. Trying to regain his composure he harshly said, "I’ll round up the Olympians. Will a meeting at noon, discussing the peace and judging the perpetrators be sufficient?" 

Odin simply nodded and said, "Yes." 

Zeus and Hera silently left. 

Frigg went up to Ares and gently gave his arm a comforting squeeze, "I’m so sorry, Ares. Watching your twin betray your pantheon must be hard." She hugged him, gave Athena a polite nod and said, "We’ll wait for you in Valhall," to the Asgardians. 

Odin looked at his almost grandson, "You did good. Zeus should be proud." They left. 

"I’ll better help Father and Hera sort this out on our end," Athena said and disappeared. 

"Yes, the same here." Heimdall agreed and left. 

Ares sighed, "We’ve probably won, so why do I feel so terrible?" 

Jox gave him a hug; "Betrayals are never fun and always hurt. Especially when they’re close." He gave Ares a kiss, "Let’s not think about it until tomorrow." 

"Good idea, I need a little cuddling right now. You know, just being close to someone I love." 

"Well, I’m right here." Jox hugged him harder. "So why don’t we sit down by the well, make some blankets, snuggle close and you tell me about those children of yours. I heard Cupid finally is growing up." 

"You bet he is! He’s been doing great…" 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ares Hall Present 

Ares blinked and was brought out of his memories when he heard Jox say, "After the committee found Loki and Eris guilty, all that was left was the peace treaty." 

"Three god’s from each side would go to the other side. Not exactly hostages, more of an exchange program." Tyr continued and smiled at Freya, "It’s been done before. That’s how Freya came to Asgard in the first place." 

"I’m from Vanaheim," she explained to the mortals. "There was a war between Vanaheim and Asgard. As a part of the peace treaty, my father Njord moved with my twin brother Frey and me to Asgard. Odin sent Honir and Mimir to Vanaheim." She giggled, "Odin got the good part of the deal. Honir is good looking, physically a perfect leader. The Vanir thought they got a great asset. To bad they never realized that Honir is notorious for never being able to make up his mind. He always did what Mimir told him to do. They became so angry they chopped Mimir’s head of and sent it back to Asgard. So now, they’re stuck with Honir without Mimir’s wisdom! And Mimir is Odin’s best advisor, not to mention chess partner." 

"Wait a minute," Gabrielle interrupted, "Didn’t you just say that Mimir got his head chopped of! 

"You know, for a bard you certainly have a bad habit of interrupting a story," Freya said amused." Odin treated the Head so it wouldn’t rot and restored its power to speak," she continued. "Asgard sent our triplets to Olympus and Indun, Hermod and Grind came to Asgard." 

"Who?" Hercules had to ask. 

"Indun is one of my full sisters," Ares explained. Daughter to Zeus and Hera. Grind is one of Poseidon’s daughters if I’m correct. And Hermod is one of Hermes sons. You haven’t heard about them because they changed pantheon and you’ve never been interested to know more about us than what most mortals know." 

"Anyway," Freya continued, "since neither pantheon wanted something like the Mimir incident to happen again it was decided that the balance had to remain. So when Indun and Brage got married, one of the triplets had to get married." 

"Which leads us to the reason Jayce is wearing a purple dress." Tyr joked. 

"Actually, I like wearing them." Jayce mumbled. 

"And I’m sure that you look great in them." His father smiled, showing his son that he didn’t mind and then added, "As long as their not purple." To tease him a little. 

Jayce sighed theatrically and changed the color of his dress to blue instead. 

"Much better!" Freya said approvingly. "Remember, when it comes to fashion: Mother is always right!" 

"So what happened to the baby?" Gabrielle asked. 

Ares answered, "The baby grew up to be Strife, raised by me as my son." He glared at her, "And that’s the end of that story." 

There was no need to bring up the fact that neither Eris or Loki wanted the child when their plan had failed and that Eris had been under constant watch until Strife’s birth so she couldn’t get rid of him. All who needed to know already knew and apparently was thinking about it since the tension in the room grew higher. 

To get rid of the gloom and make Strife think about something else, Magne said, "So what’s for dinner? I’m starved!" 

 

Magne’s question broke the tension and after some teasing about Magne’s appetite, they all sat down at the big table in Ares’ formal dining room. 

Freya looked at her foster son. "Do you want me to fix dinner?" she asked. 

Ares smiled, "If you want to. I’ve really missed your ‘cooking’." 

Freya quickly conjured up a real feast. Fillets of veal and pork, bacon, bread, sausages, venison, different kinds of beans, turnips, fish, pancakes, several different salads and much more. Freya looked at the table with a frown and said, "Have I forgotten anything? Oh yes of course!" She turned to the Olympians, "I think it’s best if one of you makes the ambrosia, I really don’t know how to make it." 

Aphrodite smiled and snapped her fingers and bowls of ambrosia appeared in front of the gods. Seeing Gabby’s disappointed look, she said, "Sorry, mortals. No ambrosia for you guys Zeus orders." 

"Oh, that’s OK." Xena glared at Gabrielle. "We don’t want any." 

"So, what is this I hear about Ares being a grand father?" Tyr politely changed the subject and looked at Cupid. 

"Oh, yeah! I got a little boy of my own now." Cupid practically glowed with pride. "He’s winged like me and gorgeous and definitely a love god, but really good at causing trouble and his name is Bliss and did I mention that he’s gorgeous?" 

Tyr laughed, "You know, you sound just like your father trying to describe you when you were little." 

Cupid blushed, "Well, he is adorable. I can’t help it!" 

"So where is your wife, what’s her name, Psyche?" Tyr asked and then almost jumped out of his chair of surprise when he got one powerful kick on each leg from Ares and Freya, who were sitting on either side of him. 

Cupid growled, "Last time I saw her she was ‘widening her horizons’ with two Cyclops and a centaur. Hera and Zeus granted me divorce and custody of Bliss. End of story." 

"I’m so sorry, dear. Losing a spouse whether it is by death, disappearance or divorce is always hard." Freya said sadly and thought back to the disappearance of her own husband, Odd. Not until Tyr had she been able to stop mourning and it still hurt. "All I can say is that, speaking from experience, it will make you a better love god in the future. But that’s not helping you right now, so I suggest you find some gentle soul willing to listen and then fuck like bunnies for a while." 

"Oh, I already have. Strife’s been great," Cupid answered. 

Hercules choked on the piece of bread he’d been eating. He rose and violently started coughing; trying to get rid of the bread piece that cut off his air. Jett rose and slammed him in the back. The bread piece flew several feet until it landed on the floor, luckily not hitting anyone. 

"You know, Jett. You’re not suppose to slam someone that’s choking like that," Ull said critically. 

Jett shrugged, "He’s alive, isn’t he?" 

"Yes, but…" 

"So what’s the problem?" 

"Never mind," Ull gave up. 

Hercules sat down again and had some water. "S’cuse me," he managed to squeak out. He didn’t know what was most surprising, hearing the gentle Freya advising his nephew to have a good screw or hearing Cupid confessing he’d already had said screw. With Strife. 

"Speaking of Bliss," Ares said. "When are you going to make me a new painting? He’s almost three years old now. And unlike you, he’s growing, so he will not have cute hands and feet forever." 

"I’m sorry, Dad. I’ll come and visit tomorrow with Bliss, and we’ll do it then." Cupid smiled at the Asgardians; "I want you to meet him." 

Ares nodded in agreement, "Good idea." He gave Trud a smile, "So what have you been up to lately, Trud? 

"Oh, not much. There was this giant, Auruner, who wanted to get back on Father for killing his brother, So he broke in to my room in Trudvang trying to kidnap me. So I got to beat the crap out of him before Father killed him with Mjolnir. And then there was this…" 

The rest of the day went by as they shared new stories and old memories with family and friends. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dinner at Zeus temple was more formal, stiff and frankly boring.  
"The ambrosia is really good," Vidar said to Athena for the third time. Silently wishing that Zeus and Hera would serve something other than just ambrosia and nectar. What he needed right now was some pork and mead. He sighed. He was sure there was plenty of both in Ares temple right now. Ah, the pains and sufferings of duty. Maybe he could sneak over to Ares temple and get some later. 

Forsete looked at his uncle; he seemed to have the same thought as he did. What was it with Olympians and ambrosia? What was wrong with ordinary food? It wasn’t like they needed ambrosia to continue to be gods so why not try something else? He sighed. Maybe he could convince Vidar to join him on a retrieval mission to Ares temple later. 

"And Odin is well?" Hera asked Frigg. 

"Yes. He, Thor and Balder are organizing Asgard’s defense, if Olympus should fail," Frigg said. 

"Oh. Good. Not that we will fail, but a backup plan is always good. I guess." Hera answered. 

"I wouldn’t mind finding out exactly what our *first* plan is," Frigg said coolly. 

"Don’t you worry your pretty little head with that tonight," Zeus leered. "We’ll have a meeting were Ares and I can explain it to Tyr tomorrow." 

Frigg grind her teeth, "That’s nice, but I would like to hear it now. As Odin’s representative, I’d like to hear it fist so I can get Odin’s opinion about it before your meeting." She hated to have to use Odin to get this oaf to treat her as a thinking being. 

She smiled politely and started to think about different ways to teach Zeus a lesson while said god arrogantly talked over her head, not expecting her to understand the simple plan. She sighed; things were so much easier when the head of the pantheon was known for his wisdom. Frigg pitied Hera. And what was the point in only serving ambrosia and nectar? Maybe she should join Vidar and Forsete in the raid of Ares’ temple that they were obviously planning. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bliss giggled and flew from arms to arms. These new relatives from Asgard were funny. And they all loved Grandpa.  
That was good. Grandpa needed more love. Bliss had felt the lack of love towards his grandfather among the other Olympians. Daddy said it was because he was a love god he could feel when people felt love or lack-of-love. Some of the gods felt something even stronger than lack-of-love. Daddy called that emotion hate. Bliss didn’t like it. It frightened him and made him feel sick. That’s why he didn’t like to be around Uncle Apollo. 

But all the Asgardians loved Grandpa. Not like Uncle Jox loved him or like Daddy used to love Mommy before Mommy had to go away, no, Grandpa Tyr and Grandma Freya loved Grandpa like Daddy loved Bliss and the rest loved Ares like Grandpa Hephy loved him. 

And because they loved Grandpa, they also loved Daddy, Strify and Bliss. And that made Bliss feel good. So he flew from arms to arms, soaking in their love. 

Even Uncle Hercules didn’t feel so much lack-of-love towards Grandpa today. 

Bliss gave out a "Whoho!" and dived into Hercules arms. 

Hercules caught him, started to tickle him and laughed. The boy was such a joy. And Ares definitely loved him. 

When Bliss and Cupid arrived earlier, the little love god had gone straight to Ares expecting to be picked up. 

Which he’d been. He then got a cuddle before Ares sat down with him on his lap asking his grandson what he’d done since he’d seen him last and then listened attentively as Bliss told a complicated story involving big gestures and things like dollies, paint and something called Lego. 

When Bliss had finished his story, he’d been introduced to the Asgardian, which soon led to the flying game that Cupid used to play with them, when he was a little boy. 

And now it was Hercules who held the wiggling, giggling child. 

Gabrielle stepped closer; the kid really was cute. Perhaps she should play with him and get on Hercules good side again. Then she could concentrate on mending things with Iolaus and Xena. And then it would be time for Joxer… But first the brat. To bad he was related to Ares. 

Bliss froze when Gabrielle joined in on the tickling. He stared at her with big blue eyes. Something was wrong. The lady Grandpa called Blondie was pretending. On the surface she showed nothing but a wish to join in on the fun but on the inside, she reeked with stronger than lack-of-love, aimed towards Grandpa. Bliss didn’t like it and started to wiggle more and flapping his wings. 

Hercules let go as soon as he realized that Bliss didn’t think it was fun anymore and looked concerned as Bliss flew across the room into the embrace of his father. 

He looked at Gabrielle, "I guess he didn’t have fun anymore. I hope I didn’t scare him. Maybe I hurt him unintentionally, sometimes I still have a problem knowing how much strength I’m using." 

Gabrielle shrugged, if that’s what Hercules believed; she wasn’t going to tell him differently. "Maybe," she said casually and left to go stand next to Xena. 

When Bliss left his father to go to Frigg, Hercules went to Cupid. "I hope I didn’t do anything to frighten him. I didn’t hurt him, did I?" he asked concerned. 

Cupid smiled, "No, Uncle Hercules, Bliss said he likes you when you don’t feel lack-of love against Ares. He had fun until Gabrielle came. Apparently she’s feeling lack-of-love towards Dad. Bliss finds that very uncomfortable." 

"Lack-of-love?" Herc asked confused. 

"That’s what Bliss calls dislike, indifference and such feelings that are lacking of love," Cupid explained. 

"He can feel what others feel?" 

"Yes, all gods can if they try. But us love gods have it almost from birth, instinctively. We’re natural empaths," Cupid explained and laughed as he saw Bliss doing a somersault in the air. 

"Oh, I’m glad I didn’t hurt him." Herc sighed with relief. 

Cupid gave him a puzzled look; "You’re still having problems with your strength? I thought those mock fights with Dad and Strife when you were at the Academy had taken care of that." 

"Yes I…" Hercules started to answer and then stared at Cupid. "What do you mean ‘mock fights’?" 

"The mock fights, don’t tell me Dad still hasn’t told you." 

"Told me what?" Herc asked, not understanding any of this. 

Cupid sighed, "I guess I shouldn’t have mentioned it. I hope I haven’t ruined something for Dad or Strife now. But as Grandmother use to say, If you’d said Alpha, you have to say Beta." 

"What? That doesn’t make any sense." 

"Grandmother’s proverbs seldom do," Cupid said. "Anyway, Dad noticed that you had problems with your strength and since Zeus refused to admit that giving you your strength that young was a mistake and therefore start training you himself, Dad decided to do it. Knowing that Alcemene blamed him for Amphitryon’s death and that Zeus didn’t want him to get close to you, he and Strife started mock fights with you. To help you get more control." 

"Those were mock fights?" Herc asked thunderstruck. 

"Actually, I think most of your fights still are." Cupid smiled, "Dad is a war god with centuries of education and practice. A demi god with enhanced strength wouldn’t stand a chance if he really wanted to take you out." 

Hercules opened his mouth. 

"And yes, I know about Zeus protection. But that only states that no god can kill you. Doesn’t say anything about getting you out of commission for a while or transforming you into something else." Cupid giggled, "I heard you’ve already tried to be a pig for a while." 

Hercules blushed, "I guess I have a lot to think about." 

Cupid became serious, "You know, Dad is really a great guy when you get to know him. He just has a hard time letting people in. And then the whole war gig makes it even harder." 

"You seems to know him quite well. I always thought you two didn’t get along." 

"Not get a long!" Cupid exclaimed. "In some ways I’m closer to Dad than Mom. I mean, Mom is also my boss so sometimes it gets tense when we don’t agree on something professionally. Mom always tries to make my decisions for me when I ask for advice. Dad just lets me vent and then help me list pros and cons and then let’s me make my own decision. One of the benefits of not having the same profession I guess." 

"I always thought that was one of the reasons you didn’t like each other," Herc confessed. 

"No. Dad likes that Antheros and I are not involved in war. He says it helps him remember that war isn’t all he is." 

"Oh, that’s good. I’m glad you get a long with your father," Herc said. 

Cupid smiled, "You know, not much here on Olympus is what it seems to be." 

"I’m beginning to understand that," Hercules admitted. "I think I’m going out in the garden for a while. I have a lot to think about." 

"You do that," Cupid patted his uncle on the shoulder. "There are some benches near the fountain. They’re really good for thinking." 

Hercules said, "Thanks," over his shoulder and left the temple. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The garden was another surprise. It wasn’t as big as Hera’s, nor filled with exotic flowers and peacocks. 

It had some trees, some rose bushes and a really well cut lawn. In the middle, a marble fountain stood. 

He sat down on a bench, listened to the fountain’s drizzling sound and started to think about what Cupid had said. Despite the garden’s Spartan look it radiated peace. Just like Gaea’s field. Hercules mused. 

"Gaea blessed it," Ares explained softly, having read Hercules thoughts. 

Hercules looked up; "I didn’t hear you coming." 

Ares sat down at the bench, "You were in deep thoughts, I guess. Cupid told me he told you." 

"Is it true?" 

"That I fought you to teach you use your strength during your Academy days? Yes." Ares admitted. 

Seeing Hercules’ ashamed face he added, "But don’t feel bad. I assure you that our fights after you grew up have been to get you out of the way. And I still don’t like you much." 

"But you must have when I was younger since you tried to train me," Hercules said miserably. "I must have ruined that by my hate. Hate you didn’t deserve!" 

Ares laughed, "Before you start that angsting thing you have a tendency to do, I want you to know that I didn’t like you then either. You were a spoiled snotty brat who thought that you knew best and that your own morals were the only right ones." 

"But… but. Then why?" Herc asked puzzled. 

"Because we are brothers, Hercules. Family matters to me. I don’t know why, but it does. That I don’t particularly like you has nothing to do with it. We’re family. And since Zeus didn’t follow through with his duties towards you, someone else had to. I couldn’t let a brother going around being afraid to use his gifts because he was afraid to hurt someone. Not when I could fix it with some training. Who do you think it was who arranged with Charon that you should start at the Academy?" 

"I always thought it was Zeus," Herc said. 

"I’m sorry to tell you, but Zeus really didn’t take an interest in you until you grew up and started to make a name for yourself." Ares said bitterly. Remembering when Zeus had started to take credit for Hercules skills. Skills that Ares had helped Hercules develop, and by doing so sacrificed any chance of having a good relationship with his half brother. 

"I’ve spent almost my whole life, if not hating you, then at least dislike you strongly. And now it feels like I don’t know you at all," Hercules mumbled. 

"Well, I’m sure we’ll have a chance to get to know each other during our little trip," Ares said and gave Herc a comforting pat on the shoulder. He had to admit that he probably didn’t know Hercules either. The Hercules he thought he knew would have been too stubborn to admit that he might be wrong. This one apparently wasn’t. 

He rose from the bench and said, "Speaking of our little trip, It’s time for Zeus’ tactical meeting. That’s why I came out here to get you." 

Hercules rose, "Where is it?" 

"In the Great Hall of course. The others have already left. Just follow me." 

And the brothers left the garden. 

And up in the tree next to the bench, the earth goddess known as Gaea smiled. Perhaps Hercules had potential after all. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More chairs had been added to the table in the great hall. Hades and Poseidon had given up their end of the table for Frigg and Tyr. Vidar and Freya were squeezed in between Athena and Artemis. The rest of the Asgardians were seated around the walls like the rest of the Olympian gods.

Jox made a gesture to Hercules, "I’ve saved you a seat," he said. 

Hercules murmured a "Thank you," and sat down. He’d never been at an official Olympian meeting before. 

Jox had gone through quite a change since his real identity had been revealed. Gone was the ugly armor and scruffy clothes. Now Jox was wearing brown leather pants, a white silk shirt under a brown leather vest and over his shoulders hung a blue cape kept together with a golden brooch in the shape of a cat. Around his neck hung a golden chain with a medallion. Herc looked closer. On the medallion was an image of a heart with a spear going through it. It looked a lot like Cupid’s symbol only Cupid’s had an arrow instead of a spear. He commented his observation. 

"Yes," Jox answered, " Like Cupid I am the result of Love and War. The heart stands for mother, and the spear is father’s official symbol." He smiled, "I’ve never really understood why. Father prefers to use a short sword in battle." Jox pointed at the cat brooch. "The cat is one of mom’s sacred animals. I share it with her. Jayce shares the other one, the boar. Jett shares father’s sacred animal, the wolf." 

Herc looked at Jox’ brothers and realized they were dressed almost like Jox. 

Jett in black leather pants, vest and cape, and gray silk shirt looked scary as always. His brooch was in silver and shaped as a wolf. 

Jayce in brown leather like Jox, but with a golden shirt and red cape had a boar shaped brooch. Both brothers carried the same medallion as Jox. 

Jox noticed Herc’s looks; "Jett has always tended more to War, and Jayce to Love. I’m sort of stuck in the middle." 

Herc nodded, "I can almost tell just by looking at your outfits," he said. 

Zeus entered and the crowd silenced. 

"Greetings," he said, "I assume you all know why we are here. Today, we will make the list of people going on the quest official, and let you all know our strategy." He gave Hera a nod. "Hera, you can begin." 

Hera rose, "Those the Fates said should leave Olympus and search for the rift are from both Olympus and Asgard. Some are even from the mortal realm, but only one without any Olympian blood." She looked pointedly at Gabrielle. "Olympus will send Ares, God of War, son of Zeus; Hercules, son of Zeus; Strife, God of Mischief, nephew of Ares, son of Discord; Jox, former of Asgard, son of Tyr; Autolycus, King of Thieves, son of Hermes; Iolaus, great grandson of Helios; Xena, Warrior Princess, daughter of an Olympian; and Gabrielle, mortal." She continued, "Asgard will send Freya, Goddess of Love, daughter of Njord; Magne, son of Thor; Trud, Valkyria, daughter of Thor; Ull, God of Archery, Son of Egil Ivaldeson, Lord of the elves and Siv the Faithful, Stepson of Thor. " 

She sat down again and Zeus continued, "The rest of the Asgardians will stay here on Olympus loaning their powers to our defense. The rest of the Asgardians are preparing Asgard, if this should fail. Which it won’t." 

Frigg rose, "But should the barrier fall and the enemy take Olympus, travel to Asgard. You are all welcome there." Stubborn man, she thought angrily. They had gone through this last night and he had after a lot of persuasion agreed to tell Olympus about the refuge in Asgard. Apparently he’d backed out now. How he could run Olympus she couldn’t understand. 

Zeus continued, glaring at Frigg. "Anyway, the rest of us will remain on Olympus and concentrate on keeping the barrier up. Our travelers will leave after Ares and Jox’ engagement ceremony and after they’ve left, no one will be able to leave Olympus. We can’t risk it." He looked around sternly, "So if you have any unfinished business, take care of it now. Try to do as much of your duties as you can before the ceremony so the mortals don’t notice something is wrong right away. If they knew about this, there would be panic and that would make the travelers’ task more difficult. Ares, do you have something to add?" 

"Just that there’s a meeting for those that are joining our quest in my temple later, where they’ll get more details." 

"Then I guess there’s only one more thing. Ares and Jox’ ceremony is tomorrow evening. I would appreciate it if you all showed up." Which was Zeus talk for ‘mandatory, and if you don’t show up I’ll do something real nasty to you’. "Dismissed," He barked, really getting in to the military groove as Cupid would have said. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabrielle sat behind some bushes in Ares’ garden, moping. 

Iolaus still hadn’t forgiven her for the way she’d been treating Joxer. What difference did it make? Joxer hadn’t really been that bumbling idiot, so why did it matter? He’d been pretending. So the way she’d treated him shouldn’t count. Now, the new Jox was completely different. He was yummy, and a god. And since he’d been tagging along for so long it couldn’t only have been for the Furies. He probably really liked me. And since he didn’t believe I liked him back, he settled for Ares. Or did he? The pantheon had ordered Ares to choose one of the triplets, so maybe Jox didn’t think he had a choice but to agree. Sacrificing himself for his brothers! 

She ducked closer in behind the bush when she heard voices. It was Strife and that Asgardian red head. What’s her name? Oh yeah, Trud. Poor girl. 

"So Frigg really brought a Rimsala stone with her?" Strife asked. 

"Yeah, Odin insisted, but I can’t understand what for. It takes time before one can use it. It sort of has to get used to you before it starts to manipulate other’s feelings for you. There is just not time enough for one of us to get it ready in time for us facing the demon. So Frigg put it on Ares desk. He’s going to hide it later." She pouted," And I had a perfect practical joke going on. I have a false Rimsala stone, you see. So I was going to swap them and see if Ares could tell the difference." 

"Are ya crazy!" Strife exclaimed. "The only way ta see if a Rimsala stone is fake is ta actually use it. What if you’ve gotten them mixed up or sumtin’? Then we would have a Rimsala stone on tha loose an’ even mortals can use them with a little practice!" 

"That’s what Frigg said." Trud was still pouting. "She told me to get rid of the fake one." She showed Strife a stone. "I guess here is as good as any were else," she said with a sigh and threw the stone in the bushes. 

They left. 

Gabrielle crawled forward out of the bushes a minute later, clutching the fake Rimsala stone in her hand. This was a too great opportunity to be missed. The real Rimsala stone would make the others see reason. What did she care if it would take a while for her to be able to use it? She had patience, she could wait until this demon business was over, and then… 

Now all she had to do was to sneak in to Ares office and replace the real stone with the copy. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ceremony was to take place in Zeus' temple, with him and Hera leading the rituals. Watching the guests getting seated Zeus glared at Tyr.  
Since Zeus and Hera would be referees, Ares and Jox had asked Tyr to stand with Ares and Freya to stand with Jox so Ares wouldn't have to stand alone. 

Seeing Zeus glare, Hera sighed, "What is your problem? You'll be leading the ceremony so what should Ares do? Stand there all alone? He's always been closer to Tyr and Freya anyway, I don't understand why you've started to fuss about it now," she said irritably and started to walk towards the altar where the ceremony would be held. 

"He is *my* son not Tyr's. I'm going to put an end to this nonsense once and for all!" Zeus answered and started to move towards Tyr. 

A small but firm hand stopped him, "Don't you dare!" Frigg hissed, for the first time actually allowing her emotions to show on her face. "I've been silent, never commented about your relationship with Ares. Never even mentioned how broken he was when he first arrived and how long it took Tyr to earn his trust and make Ares believe that we actually wanted him there," she glared. "Apparently someone had told him that no one ever could actually *like* to be around a war god and that he was bad no matter what he did." 

Zeus blushed, "I admit I haven't been the best of fathers to Ares before, but things have changed and I want to have his love and respect again and Tyr is stealing..." 

"You want," Frigg interrupted. "Haven't you realized yet that respect and love has to be earned! Tyr isn't stealing anything from you. You threw all that away!" 

Zeus frowned, "I don't have to listen to this. I can do as I want!" he snarled at her. 

Frigg's eyes flared with anger, "If you force Ares to chose between you and Tyr will you loose him forever!" she hissed. And then got a determined look on her face. "I am known as the one whom 'will tell no fortunes, yet knows the fates', that includes things that already has happened. I am willing to start talking if that is the price for Ares happiness. I'm sure I have a lot of things to tell Hera that she didn't know, and I know that Poseidon and Hades would be very interested to know that you cheated when you were drawings straws for the crown of Olympus." 

"You wouldn't!" Zeus stuttered. "I mean, I didn't cheat." 

"But they don't know that, and unlike you, I am known as someone who is completely truthful" 

"You wouldn't tell a lie!" 

She gave him an almost evil grin, "Try me…" then she gave him an earnest look. "Listen Zeus, I just don't want you and Ares to be at odds forever. If you really want to have a better relationship with him, you've got to rebuild his trust. Trying to separate him from Tyr is a certain way to lose any chance of that to happen. Take it slow. Show him that you're interested, that you don't mind him loving his Asgardian family. Stop letting everyone put all the blame on Ares for once. You do know that a lot of Olympian gods tells their worshippers that its Ares fault whenever something goes wrong. It would mean a lot for him to have your support. It might take a while, but I promise you, it will be better than if you try to force him into something. Then he'd only resent you." 

"You might be right," Zeus admitted. "Yes, I think I'm going to try it for a while." Starting to walk towards the altar he gave her behind a pat and a squeeze. "Thanks for the advice. You're pretty smart," he leered. "I knew there had to be a reason for Odin to keep you." 

Frigg smiled a strained smile. The things you had to endure in the name of peace. That old goat needed to get fixed... 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ceremony was short but beautiful with Ares dressed in black, as usual, but with a flowing red cape over his shoulders and Jox dressed as at the meeting but with the addition of a gold ribbon on his head, showing his status as a grandson of Odin. 

Ares smiled as he heard Jox going trough the ancient ritual, promising to be fateful, to put Ares before anyone else and to use the engagement time to get to know Ares better before the actual wedding. Like that is possible, Ares thought, Jox knows me better than anyone else, including myself! Then it was his time to repeat the vows. 

Hera was actually moved when she heard Ares give his promises. She loved engagement ceremonies. She'd never had one. Zeus had just tricked her by transforming into a wounded cuckoo to get her to come close to him and then grabbed her. She was glad Ares was getting married for love. She'd noticed how happy both Jox and Ares were and had realized that she and the rest of Olympus had probably been had. She didn't mind. She wasn't close to Ares; or any of her other children. It was like Zeus had killed her capability to love her children at the same time as he'd killed her hopes of marrying for love. But she did wish the best for her children. Even if she didn't show it. And as long as it didn't go against any of her plans or wishes. 

Apollo pouted. It was all over Olympus how Strife and Cupid had practically manipulated the whole pantheon to get them to agree to this marriage and how Ares and Jox had been lovers for years. It wasn't fair! Ares was supposed to be miserable right now. Not radiating happiness and love like he was. 

Freya wiped away a tear. Her baby was getting engaged to be married. And she knew that unlike her own estranged husband, Ares would never desert Jox. They were so good together. They completed each other so well. Knowing that Jox was happy made it bearable to have him so far away. She just wished that Jett and Jayce could find their special someones too. 

Athena smiled. Her brother had fooled everyone. And so had Cupid and Strife. She just wished they'd let her in on the scheme. She'd voted no, thinking that Ares shouldn't be forced into marriage considering that he'd been forced into so many other things in his life. She was glad that wasn't the case. She would probably never really understand her little brother, but she knew he deserved some happiness. 

Eris glared and pouted. Her son had succeeded in manipulating even her. He showed great promise. If she'd just had patience when he was born and played the doting mother, he would have been on her side now. And what a weapon he would've been. But she'd burned her bridges, and Ares was the one who had Strife's obedience and love. Oh, well, maybe they wouldn't survive fighting the demons. That thought perked her up a little. 

Hades sighed and gently squeezed Persephone's hand. He was so glad things had turned out for the best. He'd voted no at the meeting of course. Thinking that Zeus had some nerve putting his and Hera's son through a forced marriage. Ares was after all one of the victims of Zeus and Hera's forced marriage. Putting his son through the same ordeal had seemed like ultimate cruelty. But Zeus had been right for once. Ares and Jox seemed to be as happy as Persephone and Hades himself. He smirked as he thought about how put out Apollo had to be right now. 

Gaea looked at the couple and silently added her own blessing to Hera and Zeus'. Finally. It was about time Ares could be happy. Jox would make a good consort to War. That she'd always thought. Ever since the first time the boys had met. They probably didn't realize it, but Gaea had known that it was love at first sight. It was time for the rest of Olympus to see true love. It was rare. She could count the happy couples on one hand and still have fingers left. Aphrodite and Hephaistos, Hades and Persephone, Cupid and Strife were going there, now that Cupid finally had realized the truth about Psyche and what had been right in front of him the whole time. But they still had a long way to go. She really couldn't think of any others. Hopefully Ares and Jox would set a good example to follow. 

Hercules was lost in thoughts. He had so much to think about. He'd realized how little he really knew about his Olympian family. If he'd misjudged Ares, maybe he had misjudged others? He had to try to get to know them all over again, without judgement or holding old grudges. He hoped Jox and Ares would be happy. After the horrible way Hercules had treated Ares, his own brother! Ares deserved to be happy. 

Gabrielle looked at the couple and absentmindedly touched the skin pouch she'd hanged around her neck. Soon Joxer would come to his senses, and this little stone would help her make him see reason. It didn't matter it would take time. She could wait… 

Zeus finished the ceremony, " And hear my decree! When Ares and Jox are wed, Jox will be named God of Peace. And were war goes, peace will eventually follow," he ended pompously and the celebration could start. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exactly whose idea it had been at first was forgotten, but sometime after Ares and Jox had retreated from the party a whole bunch of slightly intoxicated gods, demi god's and mortals went to Ares armory, trying to figure out what weapons to take with them on their journey. 

Not only the elected travelers but the rest of the Asgardians and some Olympians gathered around and admired all the weapons, trying not to make so much noise, since Ares and Jox was spending quality time in Ares' bedroom. 

"An excellent blade," Tyr said admiringly, showing Hera and Frigg a huge sword. 

Zeus looked around, he felt a bit left out. Weapons were really not his thing and were just one more thing Ares and Tyr had in common. On a table lay a beautiful ornamented dagger with jewels on it. "Oh nice dagger," he said and was about to pick it up when he heard Frigg shouting. 

"Noo! Don't touch it!" 

"I am fully capable to touch any weapons on Olympus that I please," he said annoyed. And picked up the dagger. Then he felt a little dizzy. 

"Oh, dear. I tried to warn you," Frigg said. 

"About what?" Zeus asked weary. Maybe picking up the dagger hadn't been such a smart idea after all. 

"That is one of Trud's dagger's." 

"So?" 

"One of the daggers she got when she officially became one of Odin's Valkyries. Valkyries are very protective about their weapons. All Valkyries' weapons have powerful spells on them to keep others away from them." Frigg explained patiently. 

"So what does the dagger do?" Zeus asked impatiently. 

"It makes all males that touches it impotent." 

Zeus dropped the dagger. 

Frigg continued, "You're lucky. If you were mortal, you would've been impotent for life, but since you're a god you should be alright after a couple of years." 

Hera and some other listeners started to silently snigger as Zeus became pale and stuttered, "A couple of years!" 

"Yes," Frigg answered calmly. She hadn't changed her face from that calm mask she was always wearing. You could think she was discussing the weather. "I'm afraid there is no counter spell. It has to run its course." 

Zeus moaned and then, "There should be warning labels on that thing," he barked and left in a huff. 

Hera exploded with laughter and soon most of the Olympians were rolling on the floor, hysterical. 

Trud walked up to Frigg, "You know, I didn't put the dagger on the table. The last time I checked it was in my personal sack. Someone must have taken it and put it on the table on purpose." 

Frigg raised an eyebrow, "Really?" was all she said. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jox moaned and tightened his grip around Ares waist with his legs. Ares plunged into him, faster and faster. "More, " Jox begged.

Ares gave him a grin and reached out a hand to touch Jox' raised cock. He caressed it gently at first, and then started to move his hand up and down in the same pace as his own thrusts. 

Jox arched up and screamed as he got his release. Ares came a minute later. He collapsed on Jox' chest. 

Jox stroke his lover's hair letting it run through his fingers. He loved Ares' hair. It was so soft. 

A part of him felt sad that Ares cut his hair. But on the other side, his short hair made Ares look even more dangerous. And that made Jox want him even more. 

"I should move," Ares said and gave Jox' chest a light kiss and then moved up a bit and kissed Jox thoroughly on the lips. 

When the kiss ended, Jox answered, "No. Please stay a little longer like this. I want to feel you. It will help me remembering how it feels to have you inside me. We might not get so many moments alone on our journey. And I'm *so* not doing this in front of my mother." 

"She'd probably would only cheer us on and tell Xena and Gabrielle how cute we are," Ares only half joked. 

"That's what I'm afraid of," Jox laughed. "But seriously, something like that would damage my sex drive severely." 

"Do we have everything we need for our little trip?" Ares asked. 

"Yep. I packed before the ceremony. I can't wait to get this out of the way so we can concentrate on us." 

"Ditto," Ares agreed sleepy. 

"Sleep, My Beloved. Who knows when we'll be sleeping in a bed again?" 

"As long as I have my Jox pillow, I can sleep almost anywhere," Ares mumbled into Jox' chest as his eyes closed. He was soon asleep. 

Content Jox followed him into Morpheus' realm quite soon. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strife reached out a hand and stroked Cupid's wing. Then he leaned over Cupid and kissed the sensitive skin on his lover's back, between the wings. 

Cupid gave out a moan and raised his butt. "Quit teasing! I want you inside me now!" he demanded. 

Strife giggled, "Bossy much?" he asked and produced a vial of oil with a flick of his fingers. And then pushed two oily fingers into Cupid. 

Cupid sighed, "Yeah! More!" and pushed up against Strife's hand. 

After stretching Cupid a bit, Strife coated his shaft with oil and slowly entered his lover. 

"Faster!" Cupid growled. 

Strife raised his eyebrows and held on to Cupid's wings. "Ya asked for it," he said and began to thrust faster and faster into Cupid. 

Cupid whimpered as Strife's cock touched his pleasure spot with every thrust. 

"Won't be able ta do this much longer," Strife panted. 

Cupid's only answer was a moan and humping against the bed, trying to relieve his own cock. 

Strife came with a shout; he gave Cupid's back a kiss and then moved away. 

Cupid turned around and looked at Strife with hungry eyes. Laying on his back with his wings spread out Strife thought he was the most beautiful sight in the world. He was still hard and horny. 

"Oh, allow me," Strife murmured and bent down starting to lick Cupid's cock and he play with his balls with his hand. 

It didn't take much before Cupid exploded. 

He sighed satisfied and dragged up Strife so he could kiss him. "How could I be so blind?" he asked sadly. 

A bit sad that Cupid would talk about Psyche at a time like this, Strife answered, "Oh, Ya couldn't know she'd turn out ta be a real bitch. And she is real pretty." He added, feeling generously. After all, it was he who had Cupid now. 

"No, I mean how could I be so blind I never noticed what was right in front of me for so long. My marriage with Psyche was the result of me scratching myself on one of my love-arrows and an urge to spite my mother. But with you, I suspect I'm starting to feel the real thing." 

Strife gave Cupid a joyous smile. Looking like Cupid had given him the greatest gift on Earth. "I'm glad ya feel that way," he whispered. 

"I just wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow. If Olympus faces destruction, I want to spend the time left with you and Bliss." 

Strife caressed his cheek, "Oh, don't worry. We'll kick the enemy's ass from here to Tartarus! We'll be back in no time." 

Cupid sighed, "I hope so, I sure hope so." 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And nighttime came to Olympus. Some slept well. Others twisted and turned. Some made up plans and schemes, others just hoped for the best.

In Freya's room in Ares temple, Tyr and Freya played the game of love, for old time's sake. 

Frigg was up late, attentionally listening to what the ravens Hugin and Munin had to say. And then tell them all about the situation on Olympus, so the ravens could fulfill their duty and silently whisper in Odin's ear all the things going on in the worlds. 

Xena looked through her equipment one last time while Gabrielle was sitting in a window, silently thinking and absentmindedly playing with the leather pouch she now always wore around her neck. 

Iolaus watched his best friend sleep. Hercules had finally turned in after twisting and turning for hours. For a little while, he was free from the thoughts and questions that this visit had brought him. 

Apollo slept. And snored. 

Hermes pulled the blanket back on Autolycus. His son just murmured and turned around. Sleeping, Auto still reminded Hermes of the child he once been. Hermes prayed that the Fates would be kind to his son and that this trip wouldn't be Auto's last. 

He silently left the room just as unnoticed as he once entered it. 

Different people did different things, but all over Olympus there was expectation in the air. The wind seemed to whisper, "Tomorrow, tomorrow will it all begin." 

Tomorrow the first step against the demons would be taken. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They left early in the morning. Only Hera, Cupid and the Asgardians who were to remain on Olympus were there to say goodbye. 

Iolaus looked around, he'd half expected Jox to don his Joxer-armor again, but the Asgardian was dressed in a simpler version of the outfit he wore during the meeting. With a black wool cape, and without the golden cat broach. The medallion still hung around his neck, tucked inside his shirt. His mother Freya was wearing a plain blue dress; not that anything she ever wore ever could look plain, and an amazing necklace. It was a gold collar and Iolaus had never seen such exquisite work before. 

He heard Jox ask Freya, "Are you sure bringing the Brisingagamen is such a good idea?" and Freya answer, "I had to bring it, it's my good luck charm," with twinkling eyes. Jox just shook his head and laughed. 

Trud looked like a redheaded Xena, but with more knives... 

The men were dressed in leather pants and tunics. Ull carried a long bow and its quiver, Magne both a sword and a battle-axe. 

Hera gave Ares a painful look, "Take care," she said, gave his cheek a caress and left, leaving a stunned Ares behind. 

"She does love you. In her own way," Frigg said and caught both Ares and Jox in a big hug. 

Another person caught in a big hug was Strife. Cupid was almost crushing him. In a nice way. 

"I'll miss you so much," Cupid whispered and hugged harder, "Don't you dare not to come home in one piece, you hear?" 

"I'll do my best," Strife said, overwhelmed by Cupid's display of emotions. 

"You'll do better than your best!" Cupid ordered, released Strife and pulled out a feather from his right wing. He gave it to Strife who stared at the white feather, confused. 

"For luck," Cupid explained and smiled. 

"Oh," Strife said and smiled back. He gave Cupid one last hug and kiss. "Say goodbye to Bliss for me," he asked and stepped through the portal. 

So did the others and they soon found themselves in the mortal realm. Two day's journey from Athens to be exact. 

"Well, I guess we better start walking." Strife said with a sigh. He'd never understood how people like Hercules could spend their lives walking from town to town voluntarily. At least Xena was smart enough to get a horse. "Hey, maybe we can get horses in Athens?" he suggested eagerly. 

"Not a bad idea, it will help us to cover a larger area, and still being able to follow the trail." Ares answered approvingly. 

"Speaking of horses, what happened with Argo?" Xena asked. She'd been worried about her horse for quite some time now. 

"Ares sent her to Thrace, she's being taken care of by his priests. She's fine," Jox answered. 

"Good," Xena said relieved. "I've been worried." 

"Well," Freya interrupted, "We better start moving. You never know, it could be hard to find one in Athens." 

"Find what?" Ares asked. 

"A white horse, silly! If I have to ride, the horse has to be white. White goes best with my dresses. And then there is something special about a beauty on a white horse. Don't you think?" 

"And if we don't find a white horse in Athens?" Jox asked his mother a bit amused. 

Her big blue eyes became full with determination. "Then I'll *make* one." She looked at Iolaus. "Curly over here is blond…" she said speculatively. 

"No! No, mother. You can not transform Iolaus into a horse. We need him as a human." Jox said sternly. 

"OK, but then you better find me a white horse." Freya pouted. 

"We will," Ares promised. If they didn't find one, he could always change another horse's color. 

And the company started to walk towards Athens. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doran gently caressed the cave wall. It was glowing red and seemed to be pulsating.

"Soon," he murmured, "Soon." Soon the tear would be large enough to open the portal, and then… 

Then Doran would finally be someone. His new friends had promised him that. The most well known human in Greece. Skrizh had promised he would be more famous than even Hercules! All he had to do was keep chanting the spells and continue to open the rift. 

He would get powers beyond his imagination, and Skrizh said they might make him a king. And after a time, if he was good, maybe even a god! 

If he was good. 

Then mother would be proud of him. And the villagers would stop laughing at him and realize that he was so much better than they were. 

No, they wouldn't. Because they would be the first sacrifices to the new gods. 

He smiled madly; they would pay for every hard word, for every laugh and definitely for all the physical abuse. 

To bad the Olympian gods had to go. But then again, what had they ever done for him? No, the new gods were his friends. The world would be a better place when they came through the portal. He would be someone. 

Mother didn't believe that his friends were real. She said he was hearing voices, and that it soon would be time to go to Apollo's temple again. She would be so surprised when Skrizh and the others arrived. She would see he wasn't crazy, and maybe father would come back. When he heard about his famous son. Then Mother would be happy again. 

"Yes, soon," soon would the tear be large enough. "Soon…" 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The company had walked for about two hours when Xena suddenly stopped.

"Aw, why did you stop? Now they know we're on to them." Magne whined. 

"Yeah, It's so much more fun when they don't," Trud pouted. 

"What's going on?" Iolaus asked, a bit confused. 

"There is an ambush a head of us," Ares explained. "Quite a large group. Probably a band of robbers." 

"Well, then. We don't want to make them wait, do we?" Magne said expectantly. 

They continued to walk until three men suddenly came forward, "Surrender, and you might live!" one of the men shouted. That apparently was a signal for more men came forward and surrounded the group. Iolaus counted at least seventeen men. 

"Goody!" Magne said delighted. "I call dibs on ten of them!" 

"That's so unfair! You are always so greedy!" Trud growled at her brother. "How come you always get to have most of the fun?" 

"Because I'm better than you," Magne teased. "Besides, didn't I let you slay seven of those frost giants last spring? And I only took down three." 

Trud put her hands on her hips and continued to glare, now her face was almost as red as her hair of anger. "That was only because Mode had broken your arm a week before, besides you said that was my birthday present so that doesn't count!" 

The band of robbers had all frozen and just stared at the two arguing siblings, now their apparent leader shook his head, " Money or your life!" he demanded desperately trying to get control of the situation. 

Jox moved in between the two still bickering Asgardians and separated them with a polite, "Excuse me, kids," before they actually came to blows. He walked up to the leader and smiled. "Hi, let me guess. Former soldiers, fought in a war, conveniently forgotten by your boss when peace time came?" 

The man nodded confused. 

"And now, you're only trying to make a living with the skills you have. I can understand. Even sympathies with you a bit," Jox continued. "But as old warriors, is there no one in our company you recognize?" he asked and raised an eyebrow. 

The robber looked around, frowned when he saw Xena and Hercules, there was something familiar about them… 

Then his eyes settled on the leather-clad man with the black beard. He stood with his arms crossed against his chest and seemed to be undecided if he should be angry or amused. 

The leader's eyes grew wide and he whispered, "Great Zeus…" when he realized exactly who the dark man was. 

Ares grinned evilly, "Not exactly…" 

"I think we better run now," the leader squeaked out to his men. 

"Not so fast!" Strife commanded and moved towards the robbers. "I do think that you owe the God of War a sacrifice for holding him up like this." 

The leader nodded eagerly, "Sure, sure! I'll stop in the next temple and sacrifice what ever the priests think is appropriate." 

"Why bother tha middle man?" Strife grinned. "Your horse will do fine." 

"My, my horse? I don't have…" 

"Tha white one behind those bushes!" Strife interrupted. 

"Oh, *that* horse! Of course! Take it! It's yours, oh mighty Ares," the leader groveled. 

One of his men came with the horse and Strife accepted the reins and glared at the men. "What are you still here for?" He snarled. 

The robbers cleared out in a matter of seconds. 

Strife turned to Freya, bowed and offered her the reins, "Your white steed, My lady," he said and then ruined it by giggling. 

Freya smiled, nodded and graciously accepted the gift. 

Noticing Hercules frown, Strife asked, "What's tha prob, Herc?" 

"The what? Oh the problem. It just seems so wrong to just take that man's horse like that." 

Deciding to be pedagogical Strife patiently asked, "If you and Iolaus had run into this gang, what would you have done?" 

"Disarm them and turn them in to the magistrate in Athens, I guess." Herc answered. 

"So just loosing a horse is worse than facing tha magistrate and going ta prison or even worse, get executed?" Strife asked mildly. 

"Well, when you put it *that* way…" Herc admitted but then triumphant added, "What if the horse is stolen? Perhaps somewhere there is a family whose support depends on this horse?" he sounded almost happy about that prospect. 

Strife gave out a theatrical gasp, "Do you really think I would give my soon to be Step Grandmother a stolen horse? I think *not*!" he huffed. "Tha horse was tha leaders pension from tha army. And since he's giving up tha soldier way and seems ta be following Hermes these days, I don't see why he should keep any warrior privileges." He gave Herc a grin, "And if you're so worried about some family, I'm sure Freya can be persuaded in ta giving tha horse ta some one in need when tha mission is done." 

Herc blushed, "You're right. Loosing the horse was an easy punishment for the robbers." He admitted, a bit ashamed. He'd fallen into his old pattern of criticizing and believing the worst from his divine relatives again. 

"Don't worry," Ares said quietly, "At least you realize that you're doing it now." 

Hercules nodded, feeling strangely comforted of Ares words. 

And their journey continued. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Olympus 

Hera tried to concentrate on her embroidery but it was hard with Frigg and Mode sitting on the next bench here in her garden, playing chess. They seemed to really like each other, judging the way Frigg commenting some of Mode's moves and the godling's teasing and joking around. Hera couldn't recollect any godling who'd ever *dared* to tease her. If you didn't count Ares when he came home from Asgard the first time, and she'd soon made him stop. But now, she found herself wanting the kind of relationship Frigg had with Mode. Because when she thought about it, the only godling not to completely avoid her when they were alone, was Cupid. 

"What's the matter, Dear?" Frigg asked Mode. 

Mode sighed, "Nothing…" 

"Nothing must make you feel quite bad. You haven't been this bad at chess in over a century." 

"It's really nothing. I just… I feel so lonely! I've never been apart from all my siblings at the same time before!" he finally blurted out. 

Frigg raised an eyebrow; "You've never been apart before?" 

"Sure we have. But not like this. Sometimes Ull leaves to visit the lands he inherited from his father, to meet with his other brother or going on a trip with Father. And the same with Magne, he visits his mother and do other stuff. And Trud has her Valkyrie duties. But they've never been gone at the same time before." He sighed, "I feel so lonely and left out. Tyr is busy planning the defense of Olympus and making the Olympians listen to him. Vidar is helping him, and Forsete has buried himself in scrolls about the Greek justice system and is to not be disturbed." 

"Oh, I see. You want a friend in your own age." Frigg said with a smile. 

"Yeah, so I don't miss Trud and Magne so much. It's really not fair of the Fates and Norns to leave me out of the rescue party. I mean, Trud is my twin and I'm already known as Magne's shadow," He pouted. 

"Neither the Fates or the Norns have a reputation to be fair, Dear." Frigg said with a smile on her lips. "Deimos, Phobos and Cupid are sparring in the Hall of War. Perhaps you should join them and even their number. I'm sure Cupid would appreciate a couple of new moves in man to man combat. And he might give you a few pointers on using a bow and arrow. He is quite good you know," she suggested. 

Mode started to grin, "Yeah, that sounds like fun. If Cupid practices with me, I might be able to surprise Ull when he gets back!" He stood up, bowed down and placed a chaste kiss on Frigg's cheek. "Thank you, Grandmother," he said and left. 

"I can't believe you let the offspring of one of your husband's bastards call you Grandmother," Hera said. Feeling both jealous and indignant that Frigg had such a relationship with her husbands children and grandchildren out of wedlock. 

Frigg gave her a sad smile; "The children can't be held responsible of the sins of their father, Hera. That is something you've never really realized." 

"But still! Always seeing them. Standing there as reminders of your husband's unfaithfulness, laughing at you. I hate it!" Hera said venomously. 

"Our situation is a bit different, Hera." Frigg answered. "First of all, unlike you I wasn't forced into marriage. I choose Odin. Second, I knew the rules before we married. Odin was just starting out a new Pantheon. He made it very clear to me that he needed children of different mothers to do that. Third, unlike Zeus, Odin's children are all planned and created for a reason. And he always talks with me and asks for advice before the deed is done. Odin always treats me with respect. He respects my opinion, my powers and my person. I've only been able to give my husband two sons, twins, Balder and Höder. I've always wanted many children of my own, but that was not my fate. Odin's other children help me to fill that void inside me that longs for more children. And the children have so much of their father in them, so how can I not love them?" 

"I've never felt very motherly." Hera answered, "And I just can't understand that you don't see your husbands bastards as a threat." 

"Odin has always made very clear that Balder is the heir to Asgard. Everybody accepts that. And I really whish you could stop referring to my husbands children as bastards. Correct title as it may be, it sounds real nasty. And about Mode, he is your relative. You shouldn't refer to him like that." 

"My relative?" Hera asked and raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes, you didn't know? Thor's birth mother is Gaea." Frigg stated calmly. 

"What!" Hera exclaimed. "I can't believe she would do such a thing! I'm so sorry, Frigg." 

"Why? Gaea gave us the greatest of gifts, one of her children. If you should be sorry for someone it should be Gaea." Frigg said. 

"But she slept with your husband!" 

"And gave her child to me. This was before the Twins was born. I thought I was barren. When Odin said he needed a son to be God of Thunder, I suggested he would ask Gaea. Zeus controls the lightning and is of her line after all. She accepted, and after the child was born, she named him Thor and gave him to me. Saying that he should grow up in the Pantheon he was to serve and asked me to love him like my own son." She smiled at Hera and continued, "At first I loved him for his mother's sake, for the sacrifice she made by giving him up. And then I loved him for his own sake, because he is very easy to love." 

Hera shook her head, "I would never be able to do something like that," she said. 

Frigg looked sad, "I'm sorry to hear that, Hera. Because you'll never get peace until you let go of all this anger. I've always accepted my husbands children, made them feel loved and accepted. And Asgard doesn't have all this back stabbing, power plays and longing for someone else's power or position. It makes the atmosphere so much calmer." She rose from the bench, "As much as I enjoy our little conversation, I have a meeting with Tyr in four minutes, so I'll leave you with your embroidery. It's lovely, by the way." Frigg left, leaving Hera in deep thoughts. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"I don't have to do guard duty, I'm one of the twelve!" Apollo shouted, eyes flashing with anger. 

"Really? You act more like you are twelve," Tyr retorted. "You may not like it, but even Zeus agreed that I was the best choice to take over Ares' duties when he's away. I have the most experience, being a War God myself." His cold gray eyes captured Apollo, "And I plan to do my best to defend Olympus. That can only be done if the rest of you obey my orders. And your orders are to take sentry duty tomorrow night. If you don't, well, in my book, disobeying an order from superior officer is treason. So if you don't shove up on duty, I will make you bleed." He threatened, "And then the real pain will begin." 

"We'll see about that! I'm telling Daddy!" Apollo said and left in a huff. 

"Was that really necessary, Tyr? And why make Apollo take on sentry duty? He is one of the most powerful gods after all. Shouldn't he concentrate on giving the shield power?" Zeus asked as he made himself visible. 

"You're right. Apollo is very powerful," Tyr admitted. "That's why he's on sentry duty this early. So he can focus on the shield after that. But if we're going to beat this, you Olympians have to learn to work together. Get in the team spirit. And that's impossible if the minor deities do all the work and the major ones just sit on their asses and wait for the attack. By letting the major gods take on sentry duty, the other gods see that everybody is doing their best. It's good for morale, pure and simple." 

"It makes sense. You're right. It's a good policy, "Zeus reluctantly agreed. 

Tyr grinned, "I'm glad you approve, cause you have sentry duty tonight." 

"What!" 

"I'm sorry, Zeus, but I'm running late for my meeting with Frigg. Your shift starts at sundown." 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The mortal realm 

Freya smiled and sat down in the chair Strife had just created for her. "Thank you dear," she said. 

"Yeah! That con was worthy of Loki!" Magne said and got slapped by Trud who noticed that Strife paled. 

"I guess I am my fathers son after all," Strife said and sat down on the ground next to Freya. 

Ares made a move to comfort Strife but Freya shook her head, "Oh, Dear child," she said. "Your birth father has some… let's call them disturbing qualities. And he has made trouble for Asgard on more than one occasion. But not all he does is evil. He has also helped Asgard with his cunning and wit. Like you did today. Don't let Loki's bad side keep you from using the good things he gave you. You are not Loki." 

"But still…" Strife started. 

"Did you know that Loki indirectly gave Odin his horse, like you got me one?" Freya asked. 

Strife shook his head. 

Freya laughed, "Well, not exactly like you did. Loki had to work a lot harder for Sleipner." 

The other Asgardians giggled and sat down. They already knew this story of course, but it was good enough to hear again. 

Freya started her story. 

 

Once upon a time, in a land far faraway 

During the war with the Vanir, Asgard was severely hurt and burnt and only the winter saved the Asgardians. During that winter a giant named Finn approached Odin. "What you need," he said, "is to have someone to build a mighty wall to keep your enemies away when they attack next spring." 

Odin agreed, "Sure, but who can build such a wall in the middle of winter?" 

"I can!" The giant answered. 

"Then what do you request as payment?" Odin asked suspiciously. 

"I want your wife Frigg to be mine, and I want the sun, the moon and the stars!" Finn the Giant demanded boldly. 

Odin was about to deny his ridiculous demands when Loki, his blood brother who had listened in, said, Sure! You can have Frigg and the rest, but only if the wall is completely done on the first day of summer." 

"It will be done," The giant promised. 

"And you can't have anyone helping you!" Loki added. 

"Only my horse who will help me drag the stones and the timber I need." 

Odin agreed and the giant and the highest of the Asgardians shook hand. 

And the giant started to work. The months went by and the Asgardians watched with dread how fast the giant worked. And with only a few days left before summer it stood clear that Finn would be finished to the first day of summer. 

"You made up this deal, you'll get us out of it!" Odin told Loki. 

And Loki the trixter transformed himself to a filly and with feminine attributes and neighing lured Finn's stallion away from his work and into the woods at night, so the poor animal was exhausted during the day. 

That continued every night until the first day of summer, and then there was a little part unfinished on the wall near the main gate, so the Asgardians were free from their bargain with the giant. 

The wall served them well, and Asgardians and Vanirs fought to a standstill and made peace. 

And Loki remained as a filly for nine months and gave birth to a stallion with eight legs. He gave the foal to Odin who named him Sleipner. And Sleipner is the fastest horse in all the nine worlds. 

 

The mortal realm 

Freya finished with a smile. 

"So not only is my real father a regular jack ass, he's a filly too?" Strife asked and rose and gave Freya a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Freya. Hearing that my father put out to a horse was great to hear. It couldn't have happened to a better guy. At least I'm not *that* stupid. I mean why not use an ordinary filly?" He asked and grinned. "I guess I'm not like my father after all. I would never stoop that low!" He giggled and went to the lake nearby for a swim. 

Freya sighed, "That wasn't exactly my point with the story," she shrugged, "Oh, well. At least he's happy again." 

"Yeah," Ull snorted, "and if he starts to feel bad again, you can always tell him about his *other* brother, the Fenris Wolf!" 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After eating a nice supper, courtesy of Ares, as he said, "Just because we have to travel the mortal way doesn't mean we have to give up all our godly advantages."

Then it was time for sleep, using the bedrolls Strife created. Freya just looked at the bedroll, then looked at Ares and pouted. Ares sighed and created a bed for her. 

"Thank you, dear," she said and went to sleep. 

Gabrielle had Xena on one side and Ull on the other, after laying still for a while she whispered quietly, so Xena wouldn't hear, to Ull, "Are you asleep, Ull" 

Ull sighed tiredly and a bit annoyed, "No." 

"Remember the story Joxer told us in the Hall of War when you just had arrived?" she asked. 

"It wasn't just a story, Gabrielle. It really happened, and he's name is Jox, not Joxer!" Ull answered. 

"Whatever," Gabby said, "How long did Discord have to keep the Rimsala stone before it worked for her?" 

Ull frowned, "I don't really know. For a mortal, it would take over a month, but Eris was a goddess so at least two weeks. Why do you want to know?" 

"Oh no particular reason. Just curious I guess," Gabrielle said innocently and absentminded touched her leather pouch. "No particular reason at all…" 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The companions reached Athens late the next day. 

"So, should we look for horses now, or get rooms in an inn and wait until tomorrow?" Autolycus asked, "If we wait until tomorrow, we don't have to pay stable fees," he added. 

"Then tomorrow it is," Jox decided. "Anyone know a good inn?" Noticing a gleam in Iolaus' eyes as the hunter was about to answer, he added, "Good enough for me to bring my mother." 

"I know a decent inn," Xena interrupted and led the way. 

The company soon entered a neat looking inn in the more respectable part of Athens. Ares and Xena ordered their rooms, while Strife made sure that Freya's horse was put in a decent stable. 

Ares leaned towards Jox, "We got a room to ourselves," he murmured seductively. 

"Then we better take advantage of it," Jox answered. 

"Oh, here they go again…" Gabrielle muttered. 

Noticing the glare Ares sent the bard, Autolycus decided to play peacemaker. The Fates had said they would need everyone in the group on their journey, and somehow he didn't think Gabrielle would be of use as a toad, or worse, splattered on the walls in a decent inn in Athens. "Why don't we all go to our rooms and freshen up and then meet down here and eat dinner?" he suggested. 

"Good idea," Ares said, and practically dragged Jox upstairs. 

"Oh, young love," Freya sighed, and followed them upstairs to her own room. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still don't understand why Freya gets a room to herself when we have to share," Gabrielle complained. She looked around the room she was to share with Xena and Trud, and wrinkled her nose. "And I bet her room is bigger than this one." 

"You want to go and complain to Freya, fine!" Trud snapped, and sat down on her bed. "Just remember that there is another side to Freya than the one you've seen. You don't want to cross her." 

"Yeah, right!" Gabrielle snorted. "What's she going to do? Make me fall in love with a pig for a while? Besides, Hermes said you guys aren't as powerful as the Olympians." 

"We might have different skills, but you are still no match for us, *mortal*," Trud glared at the bard. "And Freya might be a love goddess, but she has other skills too. Remember what Jox told you? That those of our worshipers who fall in battle come to Asgard as immortal warriors?" 

"Yeah, so what?" Gabrielle sneered. 

"Only half of them goes to Odin in Valhall. The other half goes to Freya in Sessrumnir. She is a lot more than just a love goddess. Some of her other duties include what here in Greece are Hecate's responsibilities. Believe me, even Odin is careful not to get on Freya's bad side. No one tells her what to do." 

"I don't believe you!" Gabrielle declared and put her nose in the air. 

Trud shrugged, "Fine! Say hello to Hades for me. I think he is rather cute." 

Gabrielle sat down on her bed and sulked, "You gods are all the same. Deceitful and evil. I think all off you should be banned from the mortal realm. We don't need you. And the same goes for all of those half mortal bastards you gods always pester us with!" she lashed out, not really meaning it, but trying to hurt Trud as much as possible. 

"Gabrielle!" Xena gasped. She stared hurt at her best friend. "How can you say that?!" 

"What? Oh, I guess Hercules is all right, but you have to admit he is the only half-breed that's ever done any good." 

Xena's eyes narrowed, "Really? Don't you remember what Hera said during the great meeting?" She couldn't believe Gabrielle's insensitivity. 

"She said a lot of things. I can't remember everything, you know." 

"She said, 'Xena, Warrior Princess, daughter of an Olympian'!" Xena almost growled. 

"So?" 

"So, the Goddess of Childbirth stated that my father is an *Olympian*. I can't believe you didn't notice!" 

"So Ares really *is* your father?" Gabrielle asked. "Does that mean that Joxer is your stepmom now?" 

"I don't believe this! I guess I don't know you as well as I thought I did!" Xena snapped, and walked out of the room. 

Gabrielle started to follow her, "Xena…" but stopped when the door slammed shut right in her face. She sighed, "I really didn't mean to hurt her feelings," she remarked to no one in particular. 

Trud lifted an eyebrow, "Really? Then I guess you are a natural." 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's tha matter, Xena?" Strife asked as he met the warrior princess in the hallway. He frowned, "You're startin' ta scare me here. Ya look like you're either gonna start ta bawl or rip someone's spine out." He giggled, "And if ya are, can I come too?" 

Xena couldn't help but smile at that. "I don't know. It's just… since Hera called me a daughter of an Olympian; I haven't been able to let it go. I mean, if Hera says it in front of the whole Pantheon, it's true, isn't it?" 

Strife nodded, "Yeah, your father's an Olympian." 

"And then Gabrielle said some things…," she looked directly into Strife's face, ice blue eyes meeting gray. "Is Ares my father?" 

Strife sighed, "No, he isn't. Unc never went near your mother." 

"But, but that mess with the furies…" 

Strife smiled, "Tha whole point with that mess was so at least you'd know there was a chance ya were half Olympian. Ares thought ya had a right ta know." 

"Then who is my father? And why hasn't he told me? Is it my past? Was I so terrible he doesn't want me?" 

Strife shook his head and sighed, "No. That's got nothin' ta do with you. Let's just say your father did somethin' real stupid, and comin' from me that really means somethin'!" He gave her a grin. " Anyway, as a punishment tha old goat, that's Zeus to ya, decided in his great wisdom ta make it so your father was forbidden to ever claim any of his mortal offspring." 

"But you know who it is! You can tell me!" Xena pleaded. 

"No," Strife shook his head. "I'm sorry Xena. I know how important this is ta ya, and I'm really sorry, but I can't tell ya. Zeus thought of that loophole and decreed that any Olympian who spilled tha beans to any of ya is in for major punishment. And if I tell you, he'll probably not only punish me, he'll take it out on Ares for not raising me better. So I can't." Strife said sadly. 

"Oh, I see," Xena bit her lip. "Thanks anyway. At least I know that Ares isn't my father. Considering some thoughts I had about him when I was in his service, it's probably for the best." 

Strife giggled, "Hey, are we having a bonding moment?" 

"God's, I hope not. I'm already depressed enough as it is." 

"Well, I can't do nothin' bout that vicious harpy tongue of yours, but I do know tha cure for depression," Strife smiled and knocked on a door. 

The door opened, and Freya's voice said, "You may come in, Strife. You too, Xena." 

Contrary to Gabrielle's beliefs; Freya's room wasn't any bigger than theirs. But it was more luxurious, with one big comfortable bed, three chairs and a desk. Freya sat on a chair, brushing her long blond hair, "What can I do for you, children?" she asked. 

"Xena needs some cheering up. And if I remember right, the best comfort food in tha world is your blueberry pie…" Strife said, begging her with his big gray puppy eyes. 

Freya smiled, "Blueberry pie it is," and with a flick of her fingers three plates with blueberry pie appeared on the table. "We really shouldn't," Freya said. "It's my motherly duty to tell you that this will completely ruin dinner." Then she looked at the pie, "Ah, who cares? We are all adults here. Dig in!" 

And they sat down and ate. 

Suddenly one of the walls began to shake, making the painting on the wall jump up and down. They heard Jox say, "More! Want you! Yes! Right there!" Then they heard Ares growl. 

Freya bit her lip, "Oh dear. They're really going at it today." She smirked, "At least they won't have any problems with *that* side of their marriage." 

Strife giggled, "Wanna know tha real funny part? They decided they wouldn't make love durin' tha trip when we're sleeping outside so you wouldn't hear stuff like this." 

"Oh yeah! So good! Love you!" shouted Ares from the other side of the wall. 

"I'm so glad he's not my father, right now," Xena said. 

"I guess they haven't realized how thin the walls are here. Should we tell them?" Freya asked her 'guests'. 

"Up ta ya. After all, your room's next to them, and you're the one's gotta listen to 'em," Strife's eyes glimmered with amusement. "But I'd wait 'til tomorra' mornin' at breakfast. Ya know, for the best effect." 

Freya smiled, "Sounds like a plan." 

The wall started to shake faster and faster. Jox started to moan, and Ares was heard saying, "I'm coming! You're so good! Oh, JOX!!!" The wall stilled and they heard Ares murmur something unintelligible through the wall. Then Jox said, "I love you." 

"Aww, that is so sweet. They are so cute together," Freya said. "Anyone want some more pie?" 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So there he was, stark naked, riding a donkey out of town!" Jox laughed.

"But I did get that emerald!" Auto protested. 

"Yes, you did, my friend," Jox agreed. "And you made Jett laugh! Which is a much greater accomplishment." 

"I gotta say it's really fascinating to hear exactly what you were doing when you weren't with us. I almost wish I'd been there," Xena admitted with a smile. 

"I'm glad you weren't," Ares mumbled. "After all, he spent most of those times with me, and we really didn't want visitors." 

Strife giggled, "Yeah! Me and Phobos interrupted them once, and for a second there I thought Unc was gonna blast us for real!" 

Ares glared at him, "You guys did it on purpose, you little sneak!" 

Strife shrugged, "Of course I did it on purpose! Phobos didn't believe that ya two were a couple." He grinned, "I won a real cool dagger on that bet. All I have ta do is show it ta a mortal and it scares tha pants of 'em!" 

"What's the point? Just you showing up must make mortals terrified," Magne teased rising from the table. "Excuse me. I'm just going to have some more of this poor excuse for Mjöd that you Greek's have. It can't be possible to get drunk on this… 'ale'." 

"I'll join you," Iolaus said, and followed him. 

The tavern at the inn was packed with customers, most of them a little too drunk. On the way to the bar, Iolaus unintentionally bumped into a large man, who spilled some of his ale. 

"What do you think you're doing, dwarf?!" The man glared at Iolaus. 

"I'm sorry, man. It's a bit crowded in here. I'll buy you a new mug," Iolaus offered. 

"You did it on purpose!" The huge man accused. 

"No I didn't. Why would I…" Iolaus didn't have a chance to finish his question. The other guy raised a meaty fist, and punched him in the face. Iolaus practically flew into another group of drunks. 

"Hey, why are you picking on the little guy?" one of the men asked. 

"What's it to you? You gonna try to stop me?" Iolaus tormentor sneered. 

"As a matter of fact, yeah!" another voice replied and threw a punch at the bully. 

The fight was on. One man was pushed, and bumped into Magne, making him spill his ale. That was all the Asgardian needed and he jumped into the fight with a happy shout. 

At their table Hercules, Xena and Trud rose. "We better stop this before it gets completely out of control," Hercules said. 

"Stop it?" Trud asked disappointedly. She pouted and sighed, "I guess you're right. We are on your turf now." She jumped in a heap of fighting men. "Stop this at once or I will be forced to hurt you!" Trud shouted. Everyone ignored her, except for a short gray-haired man who slapped her behind. Trud's eyes lit up. "All right! I guess I'll have to show you how we fight up north!" She backhanded the uninvited butt slapper, then continued fighting her way into the middle of the room until she stood back to back with Magne. "Just like the old days, huh?" she shouted happily. 

Magne just laughed and continued to beat up a poor soldier who had the misfortune of being there. 

The innkeeper tried to break up two men who were fighting each other near the bar. 

"I've never liked you. You smell," one of them growled. 

"Oh, yeah? Your wife doesn't think so! Besides, your youngest son looks just like my father," the other man countered, and hit his opponent with a chair. 

"Please…" the innkeeper pleaded, "This is a respectable establishment!" 

The two men turned as one and glared at the innkeeper. "I bet you water down the ale," one of them growled. Both men moved closer, clearly having forgotten their differences for the chance to team up on a common foe. 

"I don't think so, boys," Xena drawled. She lashed out with both hands, hitting each man in the neck with one hand. Both men dropped to the floor like sacks of flour. "Don't worry," Xena said to the innkeeper, "We'll stop this." Eyeing the carnage around her, she bit her lip and mumbled to herself, "I'm just not sure how…" 

"Hey, Unc'?" Strife asked, still sitting down at the table while watching the chaos around them. 

"Yes, Strife?" 

"Somethin' weird's goin' on! Do ya feel it?" 

Ares frowned, "Feel what? I don't feel anything." 

"Bingo! A fight like this shoulda' given me a major power boost. Specially since I'm so close ta it." 

Ares stared at his nephew, "How much are you receiving?" 

"Nada!" Seeing Ares' confused face, he added, "Zip. Zero. Nothin' at all." 

"Do you think it could be Discord…" 

Strife shook his head, "Nah! The receiver ain't Olympian, or Asgardian neither. And take a look at these people," he gestured. "Someone's been tamperin' with their minds. If startin' brawls like this was this easy, I'd only have ta work one week per season!" 

"Then they're getting stronger. We're running out of time," Jox said with a sigh. 

Strife nodded, "That's my conclusion too." 

"Listen, I'm sure we can settle this in a peaceful way," Hercules told the enraged man advancing on him with narrowed eyes and a growl. The man leapt at the hero. "Or maybe not," Herc muttered, throwing the man effortlessly over his shoulder. 

Unfortunately, Hercules didn't see where he threw him. The man landed on the table where the non-fighting part of their company sat. The man slid almost the all the way across the table. During his trip from one end of the table to the other, his bulk ended up pushing all the food and drinks in front of him where they finally ended up in Freya's lap. 

"ENOUGH!" Freya's voice cut through all the noise and everybody froze. The previously unruly mob merely stared at the pissed off goddess who was slowly rising from the table, growing larger with every second. Her eyes flashing red and her dress completely covered with food and drinks, she continued to loom even larger. When she was finally forced to bend over slightly to avoid crashing through the roof, she roared, "This will end, NOW! Or I will end it for you! You have ten seconds to make yourself scarce before I start ripping out your lungs!" 

It took more than ten seconds for the entire mob to exit the inn, but no more than a minute. It was quite clear to all that the strange goddess meant business. 

Freya shrunk herself again, and frowned down at her dress. "Just look at this mess!" she complained, and cleaned herself with a flick of her fingers. 

The innkeeper came forward, eyes bulging as he looked at Freya and the others. He now recognized Ares, and it was clear that at least some of the others were also gods. And wasn't that big guy Hercules? He turned to Freya. "I… I…I…" he stuttered, and almost drowned in her blue eyes. So beautiful, he thought to himself. 

The goddess smiled as if she'd read his mind, "Yes?" she asked inquiringly. 

He snapped out of his daze. "I just wanted to thank you for putting a stop to the fighting, My Lady. This really is a respectable place. We usually never have fights," he assured her. "But things have been strange lately; fights breaking out in the strangest places. Food-fights in the market. Several marriages breaking up. And rumor has it that the town council had an orgy yesterday with some of Hestia's priestesses. In the library!" He shook his head. "I don't know what the world is becoming." 

"More demonic if we don't succeed," Jox murmured worriedly to Ares. They were running out of time, and they had only just started their quest. Would they find the tear before it was too late? 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ana hesitantly entered the cave she'd seen Doran go into. What was he doing here up in the mountain every day? He only came home for meals now, and he snuck out at night too. What had happened to her beautiful baby boy? He hadn't always been like this. She was sure of it. A bit lonely. Not many friends. Yes. But he had never been an outcast like he was now.

The change began after Hevar first left. Doran had started to hear voices, having seizures, and scaring the other children. But their fear quickly turned to hate. And their hate made Doran even worse. But he had still been her lovely little boy then. It was them alone against the world. And the world was a hard place to live in. But Doran had been able to make her laugh with just a smile. Oh, how she loved her boy! Sometimes it felt like he was her only reason for living. 

But he was getting worse. He had begun to talk about new friends that only he could hear. Saying that, soon, everything would change. That the entire world would be different. Because that's what his new friends had said. 

She didn't want to do it - she felt like she was betraying him - but it was time to take him to one of Asclepius' temples again. And she doubted she would be able to take him home after this visit. But what choice did she have? 

Doran smiled, and continued to listen to Skrizh' plans. Soon, very soon, all his friends would arrive. Skrizh would come first; all that was needed was a sacrifice. But who would it be? 

"Doran!" 

He jumped, and turned at his mother's gasp. "Mother," he said with a smile. Have you come to meet my friends?" 

"Doran, what is that?" she asked fearfully making a gesture towards the glowing wall. 

"This?" He mimicked her gesture; "This is a portal. Soon my friends will be strong enough to come through and then… Then a whole new world will be born," he said with a grin. 

"A new world?" 

"Yes, mother. A new world. New gods, new rules, new lives. Isn't it exciting?" 

"New gods!" she gasped. "Doran are you going up against the gods? That's dangerous! You must stop at once! Come home with me, please," she begged. 

Doran cocked his head, listening to Skrizh's silent whispers in his mind. "Are you sure?" he mumbled. "Is it time, now?" 

"Doran, who are you talking to? There is no one there." Ana moved forward and took her son's hands in hers. "You've gotten sick again, honey. Come with me to the temple, please." She begged him with tears falling from her eyes, which reflected all the love she had for her son. 

Doran gave Ana a beautiful smile, gently caressing her face with both of his hands. "Oh, mother. I've been wondering who would get the honor of being the first, but not even in my wildest imagination did I think it would be you." He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead. "I love you, Mommy," he said, and quickly snapped her neck. 

With a triumphant laugh, Skrizh received the power burst and went through the portal. He let Doran take a good look at his true glory. The puny mortal looked frightened. Skrizh smiled and came closer. He was strong enough to have crossed the barrier, but he was still too weak to survive without a host. And the work had to continue so the others could come through. He just needed to regain the strength he had lost pushing himself through the portal. Once the others arrived, this world would be theirs. 

Until that time, this mortal would do nicely. "Hello, Doran," he murmured. "Prepare yourself to serve your new god and receive the greatest of honors." 

"Oh, great Zeus," Doran mumbled, staring at the creature. This was NOT going as planned. 

"Zeus can't help you now!" Skrizh laughed, and entered Doran's body and mind. 

There wasn't much of a struggle; the mortal had a weak mind. That had been the reason he'd been chosen in the first place. After a few minutes Skrizh, yellow eyes glowing, stood inside the cave wearing Doran's body. 

Soon this world would come to an end. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ares growled and knocked out another attacking warrior. He and the others had spent the last three days riding hard, following the faint sign of a non-Olympian power source that all the gods had started to feel. Unfortunately, the horse was the only thing he'd ridden since their stop in Athens.

All these battle-crazed warriors didn't help to calm his temper either. The demon had started to manipulate the mortals. Making them give in to impulses they usually wouldn't, and making them more violent and aggressive. Not just in fighting, but in other things as well.  
They'd passed through a village yesterday, and a middle-aged matron had pulled Iolaus of his horse, demanding that he showed his stuff while telling him that she would make him very happy. Meanwhile, her husband, the town elder, tried to steal Iolaus' horse and flirting with Freya and Trud at the same time. 

They hadn't stayed long in that village. 

And now a band of mercenaries had decided they didn't like the way Herc had said hello when they'd met. Jox had asked Ares to try not to kill anyone. Saying something about them not knowing what they were doing. As if that had ever stopped him before… 

He was a war god, damn it! Not as bad as Hercules had always thought, but not exactly a nice guy either. 

Ares threw a man who'd tried to grab him over his shoulder. That did it. Someone had to die. He looked around and saw Jox sword fighting with one of the mercenaries. Jox was just playing with him, being a much greater swordsman, and it looked like he was having fun. Ares couldn't help but smile at the sight. How he loved him. And if Jox didn't want him to kill, he'd try his best not to. Jox was worth it. 

Trud kneed the last standing mercenary between the legs. The guy whimpered and went down. "Not to sound childish or something," she said, looking disinterestedly at the moaning man, "but, are we there yet? Fighting lousy warriors like these are beginning to be a bit boring." 

"Yeah," Magne agreed, "They're not even worth going berserk over. Is this all Greece has to offer?" 

Ares shook his head, "No, these are the weaker ones. My true warriors have been able to resist the demon this far. I don't think they'll be able to do that for long, though." 

"Is this like the time you lost your sword?" Xena asked. 

Ares made a face, "Don't remind me about that, please. And yes, in a way it is, but more serious, since it includes other gods power bases too." 

"And this time I can't fix everything by finding Ares' sword," Jox said. "We're going up against demons. And we don't even know how we're going to fight them." 

"What?!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "I thought you guys had some great plan once we got to the tear, and now you tell me that you don't have a clue?!" 

"Some demons fight through physical strength, others with their power over the mind," Jox explained. "We don't know what kind of demon we're facing until we get to the tear. But the Fates and the Norns said that there was a chance to stop the demons if we were the ones who try to stop them." He smiled sadly, "We just have to have faith in the Fates." 

Strife went up to a prostrate man and pulled out his dagger from the man's arm. The mercenary moaned. "Oh, don't whine! At least I didn't kill yah!" the godling snarled at him. He looked at the others; "The trail leads to the mountain. Makes kinda sense. Caves are good hiding spaces." He grinned, "I know that from experience." 

"Well, then, let's keep going," Iolaus said, biting his lip and slowly, slowly sitting up on his horse. During the last three days he'd realized why he preferred walking to riding. Riding made his butt hurt! Xena kept assuring him that he'd get used to it, but he was beginning to believe she just said that to comfort him. He, Hercules and Gabrielle all walked a bit funny every evening since they weren't used to riding. The gods just healed themselves, and Auto had asked Ares to heal him. Something the rest of them were too proud to do. 

Strife found the whole thing very amusing and teased them constantly. 

Right now he was snickering at Gabrielle, who was having problems getting up on her horse and was too stubborn to ask for help. Finally, Ares just picked her up and sat her on the horse. 

"We don't have time for this," he said. "If we hurry, we might reach the mountain by nightfall." 

They rode on. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jox sighed and leaned his head against his mother's shoulder. It was so nice to be around her again. He'd missed her terribly. He looked into the fire, sitting like this; it almost felt like home. Almost. "Tell us a story," he asked.

Freya stroked his hair. "What kind of story?" 

"Something about home. Like when Loki cut off Siv's hair, or Thor's journey to Utgard." Jox begged. Then he changed his mind, "No, tell me the story about how you ended up with Dad." 

Freya smiled and gave him a light kiss on the top of his head. "That one always was your favorite. It all started on a beautiful sunny day when I was out searching for mistletoe for a potion I was making… 

 

Asgard 

Freya bit her lip and climbed higher up the tree. She needed mistletoe for the potion. She'd promised Frey and, since it was a secret, she had to get it herself. Climbing a tree was *not* good for a dress. She froze when she heard steps coming closer. 

She looked down; it was Tyr, Asgard's War God. The only one who made her think "what if?". "What if" she'd never married Odd? "What if" they found out what had really happened to Odd? "What if" she'd finally gotten closure to that part of her life? Wouldn't Tyr be someone she could very easily fall for? 

Not if he looked like he did right now. The god was scowling, and his gray eyes glowed with anger and hurt. When he came to the tree, he stopped and suddenly gave the tree a punch with his only fist, making his fingers bleed, and shouted out his frustration. 

"Why do things have to be so hard?!" More silently, he mumbled, "That bitch doesn't deserve me." 

Freya's eyes widened. Then she realized about whom the war god was talking. Sigyn. It had to be her. They had been betrothed once. Before Tyr had sacrificed his hand and most of his arm for Asgard by chaining up the Fenris wolf. Sigyn had broken things off a week later, abandoning the man who she'd claimed just two weeks earlier to love more than life itself. All because he'd lost an arm. Leaving Tyr facing the double burden of losing an arm and the love of his life at the same time all by himself. 

And now, she'd made the betrayal even worse by marrying Loki. The Fenris wolf's father. No wonder Tyr was upset. 

"I just want someone to love, someone who loves me. Someone who actually *likes* me, and accepts me for who I am. Not just a lover, but a friend," he said, and with his arm outstretched he shouted, "Am I destined to walk through life alone?! Come on! Will I ever find someone to love? Give me a sign!" 

It was about then that Freya felt the tree branch she was sitting on break. With a scream, she started to fall to the ground. 

Tyr found his arms suddenly full of beautiful blond goddess. Unfortunately he only had one arm. Trying to catch her, he lost his balance and fell to the ground with Freya on top of him. He looked into Freya's deep blue eyes, then up at the sky. "Nice sign," he said with a grin. 

 

Greece 

"And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Freya finished. 

Jox smiled, "No matter how many times I hear that story, I still love it." 

"That's the love god in you, dear. According to Frey, we are all suckers for a sappy story." 

Jox snuggled closer, "It's so nice to have you close again. I've missed you so much." He sighed again. "This is it, isn't it? Our last night before the real fight begins." 

"So it seems," Freya tightened her arm around her son. "I can feel the rift from here. I suggest we all spend the night preparing ourselves mentally for the fight. I have a feeling most of the battle will be fought in our minds. Do whatever it is you do to become at ease." 

I agree," Ares nodded. "I want all of you to be at peace with yourselves and fully concentrating on the enemy tomorrow. Take this time to center yourselves, alone or with company." 

"Sounds like a good idea," Jox said, rising from the ground and giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. He grabbed his and Ares' bedrolls and turned to his beloved. "Come, we're setting up camp for ourselves tonight." 

Jox started to walk away from the camp. His lover followed him, a bit amused. 

"I thought you said 'never in the presence of my mother'?" Ares teased him. 

"Hence, the whole 'setting up a camp for just us' part," Jox said with a smile. "Tomorrow, we're going up against someone the Fates named Olympus' greatest enemy," he said more seriously. "I'm not planning to waste what might be our last night together." 

They reached a place out of sight from the others, and Ares put down their bedrolls. "Then I have you all to myself," he grinned, pulling Jox in for a deep kiss. 

Jox sighed happily, kissing Ares back. Continuing the kiss, Ares pulled him down on the bedroll. Jox smiled up at Ares, "Now you have me, what are you going to do with me?" 

"Completely devour you," Ares answered, and started to nibble on Jox' neck. 

"Please do," Jox murmured and then gasped as Ares sucked on his earlobe while his hands pulled Jox's shirt out. 

Ares left a trail of kisses from that wonderful spot behind Jox's right ear to his left nipple. He started to lick and suck on it, listening to his lover's moan. Jox seemed to like this… 

Jox whimpered, and ran his fingers through Ares hair and the War God continued his trek down his beloved's body. 

Jox giggled and squirmed when Ares reached his stomach, "Your beard tickles!" 

Ares looked up at him, his eyes twinkling with mirth; "You want me to stop?" He teased. 

"Don't you dare!" 

"Then how about I lose the beard?" 

"Tartarus, no! That would make you look just like Iphicles," Jox growled. 

Ares smiled and gave the Asgardian a quick kiss on the lips. "How long have we been pretending to fight about my beard?" he asked with a grin. 

"Since you first grew one, I think," Jox answered. "And hopefully we'll continue to have these 'fights' about it for millennia to come." Then he gasped as Ares continued his task, licking and sucking on Jox's navel while his hands were busy loosening and getting rid of Jox's pants. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Auto, whatcha doing?" 

The thief smiled, looking up at Trud, "I'm organizing my tools." 

"Tools?" she asked, puzzled. She looked at the devices. 

"I use them to, eh, break into things. They're already perfect, but sorting them out calms me," he admitted a bit sheepishly. 

"I know…" Trud sighed, "I've just finished sharpening my sword and daggers." She sat down next to Auto and looked up at the sky. "The stars are the same as home. It may sound strange, but I take comfort in the fact that long after Ragnarok, when most of my friends and family are gone, they will still be there. And even if we lose tomorrow and the demons change the world… Not even they have the power to change the entire universe. No matter what, the stars will be there next week, even if we aren't." 

"That was… philosophical." Auto grinned. "I prefer to be here next week though." 

"Yeah, me too," Trud said, picking up a thin long piece of metal from Auto's pile of tools. "What is this one for?" 

"Oh, I use that one to pick locks with," Auto answered. 

"Maybe you can teach me sometime?" Trud asked, leaning her head against Auto's shoulder. "It's always good to have a few extra tricks up one's sleeves." She looked at her bare arms, "If one has sleeves, that is." 

Auto looked at those lovely bare arms. Trud was like Xena, only better. She didn't seem to mind his profession. "Sure," he stuttered. "I can teach you. After all, who'd be a better teacher than the King of Thieves? I'm the best…" 

Trud grabbed him, pushed him to the ground, and moved on top of him. "Shut up and kiss me!" she ordered. 

Auto complied. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Xena…" Gabrielle said, sitting down next to the warrior princess. "I'm sorry I said those things at the inn." She bit her lip. "Sometimes I just don't think. I didn't mean it. I just got so mad at Trud. But instead of hurting her, I hurt my best friend. I'm so sorry. I hope you'll be able to forgive me some time," she murmured, looking down at the ground.

Xena sighed and threw an arm around Gabrielle's shoulders, hugging her. "I forgive you. This whole thing can't be easy for you and you are my best friend after all. I know you didn't mean it. You just hit a sore spot, that's all." She gave the blond a smile, "But I do think you should give the others a chance. We need to work together on this one. Try to accept them, and if they rub you the wrong way, just ignore them. For my sake, please?" she begged. 

"I'll do my best," Gabrielle promised. "And I like most of them. They're the ones who don't like me for some reason, but I'm sure that will change once they get to know the real me." 

"I'm sure it will," Xena agreed. "I don't think anyone who really knows you doesn't like you." 

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll have them eating out of my hands in no time." 

Xena laughed at Gabrielle's joke. 

Gabrielle just smiled and touched the skin pouch hanging around her neck. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freya rose and put a few more logs on the fire. Looking around the camp, she had to smile. Trud and Autolycus had both left the camp and she was pretty sure they were together. Through her link with Jox, she could feel his and Ares' joy. They weren't wasting any time. She just hoped they would get some sleep before dawn. 

Xena and Gabrielle sat close together. Gabrielle was trying to write down their adventure while Xena tried to keep the tale somewhat true to the facts. They seemed to have talked and sorted out their argument from the inn. 

Ull was also writing on a scroll, but unlike Xena's bard, Freya doubted he had any intention of letting anyone else reading it. Ull called it his diary. According to Siv, he'd started writing down his thoughts and feelings as a little boy. Ull claimed that writing down all that happened to him helped him to put everything in perspective. Freya didn't understand it, but as long as Ull was happy… 

And after the 'wallpaper incident', he'd gotten better at hiding and locking up his scrolls. Freya had to smile, thinking of the sight of Trud and Mode getting caught plastering all of the walls in Valhall with Ull's scrolls. Poor Ull. It took him years to recover from that incident and even today, if someone mentioned wallpaper, his face would turn red. If Trud or Mode were around, they were thankful if a glare was the only thing they got. 

Strife was already asleep, laying on his stomach, having kicked off his blanket as usual. Freya pulled it over him and gave his head a kiss. In his right hand, he clutched a white feather. Come to think of it, he'd held on to it all evening. How sweet. 

Freya sat down on her own bedroll, and got ready to sleep. She created a brush and brushed her hair, absentmindedly listening in on Hercules' and Iolaus' conversation while keeping count of her strokes at the same time. A hundred every night before bed and a hundred more in the morning were a necessity. She had a reputation to maintain, and how else was one supposed to have a chance against Siv? Hair made of gold! How did one compete with that? 

Iolaus sat down next to Hercules, a bit tense. He was nervous, but he had to get this out. "Hey, Herc." He stopped, not sure how to continue, "I guess tomorrow is it. We can all be gone tomorrow night." 

Herc gave Iolaus a comforting smile, "I'm sure we'll make it. Just think about all the things we've done in the past." 

"Yeah, we've been lucky. And I've died a couple of times. So, in case our luck runs out and something goes wrong tomorrow, I have to tell you something." 

"You can tell me anything, you know that." 

Iolaus took a deep breath. This was it. "Ever since we first met, you've been a constant in my world. No matter where I've been or what I've done, you've always been there. My best friend." He smiled, "You even shared your mother with me! I just want you to know that…" This was so hard. He was scared. He started over again, "No matter who I've been with… I've been with a lot of… Despite all the women…" This was not going well. "I mean, I… I…" 

A strong arm came around his shoulders and tightened in a hug. A gentle voice said, "I know Iolaus. I know." Then he felt a light kiss on his temple and a strong body moved him down to the ground. 

Suddenly everything was right with the world. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now what?" Iolaus asked, staring at the huge block of stone that covered the entrance to the cave. The gods insisted the tear was inside. 

This day had started great with him waking up in Herc's arms and Ares deciding to leave the blasted horses in the camp while they walked the last part of the way. Now, a couple of hours' hike up the mountain later, he wasn't in such a great mood anymore. 

"The rift is definitely in there somewhere. And it feels like there are several big caves linked together. We probably have to search through them all," Jox said with a frown. 

"It's worse!" Strife growled, looking at Ares. "Can ya feel him?" 

Ares nodded, a bit repulsed. "Yes. At least one demon is in there. He's put up quite good shields to mask his presence, but there is still an echo if you know what to look for." 

"So what are we waiting for?" Gabrielle asked. "Just blast the stone and let's get him!" 

"No!" All the gods exclaimed. 

"It's a trap," Ares explained. "If anyone uses godly powers to remove it, we'll all get fried in a backlash. And that would definitely alert the demon. The best chance we have to win this is to sneak in and take him by surprise." 

"So how will we get in?" Xena asked. 

Strife looked at the block, then at Hercules, Magne and Trud. Then he grinned. "Tha trap reacts on direct use of godly powers, but what about indirect power?" 

Ares grinned too. "Strife, my boy, you are a genius!" he said, and gave Strife a hug. 

Strife smirked, "I do try on occasion." 

Auto raised an eyebrow, "Care to enlighten the rest of us?" 

"We can't use our powers ta move tha stone, but we don't have ta! We have three people with extraordinary strength. Tha source of that strength might come from gods, but it doesn't show!" Strife explained. He made a gesture towards the stone block, "So you three can get ta work now. Move that sucker!" he ordered. 

Magne and Trud rolled their eyes at him and got in position to move the block. After a bit of hesitation, Hercules joined them. Working together, it didn't take long before the entrance was cleared. 

Jox and Ares entered the cave first. The others soon followed. 

"Remember to stay together!" Ares ordered. Something felt wrong about this. It was too easy. A quick look at Jox's face told him that he wasn't the only one smelling a rat. 

Jox's eyes narrowed to slits, he sensed something. Something that gave him the wiggins despite it being a familiar feeling. He suddenly realized what he sensed was simply someone looking at them through a scrying mirror. He was so used to Ares looking after him in that manner he didn't even think about it anymore. But since Ares was here, and Zeus had ordered all Olympians not to waste any powers… There was only one possibility. His eyes widened and he shouted, "They know we're here! It's a trap!" 

It was too late. 

A bright flash blinded them all, and then there was only darkness. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freya moaned and opened her eyes, "OK, that was stupid. Next time something seems too easy, assume there is a catch." 

She looked around. She was in what appeared to be a small cage. Hanging high over a lava pit. Not good. She wasn't alone. Xena was sprawled over her stomach, and Auto lay over her legs. In one corner Trud was awake, shoving a still unconscious Gabrielle out of her lap with some distaste. In another corner, Hercules was starting to move while Iolaus was on top of him. The others were nowhere to be seen. Not good. Not good at all! 

"Time to wake up, Dear," she said, gently shaking Xena's shoulder. 

"Just a couple of minutes more, Mom," the warrior princess mumbled. Then she bolted upright. "Where are we?" she asked, looking around as she grabbed her chakram. 

"In a place where throwing your chakram would only result in beheading some of us," Freya answered. "And I know you're awake, Auto. So you can stop groping me now." 

Auto sat up, smiling sheepishly. "You can't blame a guy for trying," he said, then flinched and looked a bit scared when Trud growled at him. 

Iolaus moaned and sat up with Hercules' help. "Did someone take down the number of that chariot?" he asked, and leaned against Herc. 

Herc chuckled. "We walked into a trap," he said. 

Iolaus rolled his eyes, "Duh! Sometimes you have a real talent for stating the obvious, big guy. What I want to know is how we're getting out of here?" 

"Good question," Freya said. "Auto, can you pick that lock?" 

Auto examined the lock. He sighed, "Picking the lock is easy, but if I open the door, the bolts that keep the floor secure would loosen, and we would all fall down into the lava pit below us. And that's something I'd really like to avoid. Can't you or Trud just zap us out?" 

"No," Freya answered, "Something in the cage is dampening our powers, probably a spell of some kind. If the others were with us, it wouldn't be a problem; we would be able to fight it. But not just me and Trud." 

"I'm too young," Trud explained. "I don't have the strength and knowledge yet." 

Gabrielle woke up with a moan, "Xena… I don't feel so good. Where are we?" 

"In trouble," Xena said, and moved to sit beside her friend. 

"Trouble as in let's kick some bandit ass, or trouble as in let's go kill some gods?" Gabrielle asked. 

"Trouble as in trapped with no way out in a small cage hanging over a lava pit." Xena answered. 

"Oh." Gabrielle fell silent 

"I wouldn't say there's no way out," Freya murmured with a calculating look at Hercules, Trud and Iolaus. "How strong are your arms, Iolaus?" she asked, doing a gesture to the chain bolted to the cave's roof that held up the cage. 

Iolaus gave her an understanding smirk, "Strong enough to climb that chain." 

"Good!" she replied. 

"What good will it do us if we all fall down when the door opens?" Auto asked. 

"That's where Trud and Hercules come in," Freya said cryptically. 

"Herc frowned, "I don't follow..?" 

"You and Trud are both strong and tall enough to act like a floor," Freya explained. "You both lay down anchoring your feet between the bars on one side of the cave and grabbing the bars on the other side with your hands while we stand on you, holding on to the bars in the roof. Auto picks the lock, Iolaus climbs to the roof of the cage and then up through the chain…" 

"Ending up safely on the other side of the pit where he can lower the chain in the roof and then pull the cage of the lava pit with the chain attached to the cage side!" Trud finished with a grin. 

"Exactly," Freya confirmed. 

"Ok, let's try this," Hercules said, and laid down on his stomach on the floor, putting his feet between the metal bars and then twisting his ankles to the sides to get a good hold. Trud joined him and they grabbed the bars on the other side. "This will be hard, so try to be quick," Herc said to Iolaus and Autolycus, both of whom stood ready at the door. 

"All aboard," Trud said and bit her lip, bracing herself. 

Xena and Gabrielle stepped up on Trud's back. Xena grabbed hold of a bar in the roof and Gabby grabbing hold of Xena. Freya and Iolaus stepped up on Hercules. Freya kept her balance by holding on to the roof while Iolaus held on to her waist and a side bar, trying to get as close to the door as possible. 

Auto started to pick the lock. It didn't take long before he said, "I'm almost done, get ready!" He moved so that he stood on Herc. Freya and Iolaus both held on to him while he worked. Finally the lock gave out a click and opened. Two seconds later, the bolts keeping the floor in place loosened and the floor started to fall. 

"Oh, crap! I shouldn't have looked down!" Auto whimpered as his eyes followed the floor's journey down to the lava pit. The next time Hermes got the idea of volunteering one of his offspring for a quest, it was Hermaphroditos' turn! 

Iolaus climbed out of the door, and was soon on top of the cage. He climbed up the chain and, when he could touch the roof, took a deep breath and reached out for a part of the chain bolted to the roof. Using his arms, he traveled over the lava pit. It was hard to get a good grip on the chain and several times he almost slipped, but finally he was over the pit, hanging high up in the air over solid ground. He made a face, and mumbled to himself, "Here it goes," and then he jumped. 

Iolaus landed on his feet and remained standing but his teeth were rattling in his mouth. He whispered thanks to all who had ever helped him sharpened his acrobatic skills. Not many would have managed to stay on their feet after a jump that high. 

He went up to the cave wall and started to use the lever attached there to release more of the chain, slowly lowering the cage. Deciding he'd gotten the cage low enough, Iolaus secured the lever and ran towards the other lever, controlling the chain attached to the side of the cage slowly pulling the cage away from the lava pit. He then secured the chain, then went back to the first lever and lowered the cage all the way to the ground. 

The others stepped off the backs of Trud and Hercules. 

Trud let out a relieved sigh. "It's about time! I was starting to lose my grip!" 

Hercules relaxed against the ground, "Yeah, me too! Good work, Iolaus!" 

Freya looked around, "Everybody all right?" she asked. Getting nods and affirmative answers from all, she continued, "Then let's get out of here so we can find the rest!" 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ull smiled with joy. He was skiing. There was snow everywhere; snow made so brightly white by the sunlight it would almost blind him if he looked at it for too long. The air, cold and fresh, bit into the skin of his face. Every exhalation of his breath came out like smoke from his mouth.

Faster and faster Ull skied, laughing and, once in awhile, casting a glance at his companions - Father and Svipdag. He was home. Not in Asgard or in strange Greece. He was home in Svitiod. 

Egil was smiling, "Faster, my boys! Faster!" he shouted. "Tonight's feast waits for no one!" 

Over fields and down hills they skied. Sometimes, Ull felt like he was flying, not really sure if his skis were even touching the ground. He was free, doing the thing he loved most, together with the ones he loved most. What more could one ask for? Life was good. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ares laughed at Sleipner's antics. Jett was thrown off again. Ares had this bet in the palm of his hand. No one but Odin could ride the beast. He doubted Jett would've even tried if he wasn't so drunk. The godling would be sore in the morning, but this sure was entertaining.

Jox came up behind Ares, putting his arms around his lover's waist and his head on his shoulder. "Having fun, beloved?" he whispered in Ares' ear. 

Ares turned around, "You know it!" he grinned. 

Jox grinned back. "Jett better hurry up. The meetings are over, and you never know when Odin is going to decide to go for a ride. And Jett really needs to be sober and not hung over tomorrow, anyway." 

Ares nodded, "Yeah. I tried to warn him that Freya would have his hide if he wasn't in top condition for the festival." 

"And when he didn't listen, you got him even drunker, didn't you?" 

Ares grinned, "Of course I did! How could I resist?" 

Jox kissed him, "I know something else you can't resist…" 

Ares continued the kiss, "You're right. Let's go somewhere more private." 

Pure bliss. He was home. In Asgard, with Jox and other people who loved him. A place full of laughter, great feasts, good fighting, and Jox. Pure bliss. Life was good. He could stay here forever. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magne set course right into the twilight and shouted to the two goats pulling the bronze chariot, "Faster, Tooth-grinder! Faster, Tooth-gnasher!"

And faster they went. The sound was unbelievable! No wonder the mortals thought that thunder meant that his father was out traveling in his chariot. The sound was the same. 

Beside him, Tjalve laughed, "Well done, son of Thor! You surely are my master's pride and joy!" 

"Indeed," Thor said, putting a hand on Magne's shoulder, "You are the greatest gift your mother Järnsaxa ever gave me." 

Magne looked up at his father. Thor's eyes were filled with pride and love. Magne smiled. 

Thor smiled back. " It's time to set up camp. Land on the meadow. Now, careful, son! Don't pull the reins too tightly. That's more like it! Well done!" he praised, as the chariot landed on the ground. "You two set up camp, and I'll slay Tooth-grinder." 

The two boys quickly set up camp, and soon Thor came back with the meat, which he placed on the fire. "Now, remember not to harm the bones," he said. Thor cast a look at Tjalve, "Something I don't have to remind you of, I hope." 

Tjalve blushed and Magne snickered. 

"You know, My Lord, the day Loki tricked me into breaking Tooth-gnasher's hind leg was truly my lucky day. I didn't think so at the time, of course. But becoming the personal servant of Thor, God of Thunder, was the best thing that's ever happened to me." Tjalve said seriously. 

Thor gave him a smile, "Yes, I bet Loki never thought things would turn out so well. And I couldn't have found a better servant anywhere." 

Tjalve glowed under his master's praise. 

They ate in silence until they were so full they couldn't take another bite. 

Thor burped and leaned back. "This was good. I'm turning in. Just remember to put all the bones on Tooth-grinder's fur before you go to bed, so we won't have to wait for him to return to life tomorrow morning. If we start early, we'll reach Asgard before nightfall." 

Tjalve and Magne nodded and did as he told them to. Then they played dice for a while accompanied by Thor's snoring. Soon they fell asleep under a star-filled midnight sky. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strife giggled and ran through the corridor, followed by a laughing Bliss. That boy was a natural, and very good at looking innocent and providing distractions. Glancing back over his shoulder to make sure Bliss was keeping up, he ran right into someone.

Gray tunic, long gray beard, long gray hair, one piercing ice blue eye meeting his own pair. Odin. Oh shit! Strife gulped and was almost knocked over when Bliss ran into his back. The little godling said it best, "Uh-oh!" 

The Alfather just looked at them for a while, then his lips curved into an amused smirk. "I would advise you two to stay out of Thor's way tomorrow, when he realizes you added a few ingredients to his beer." 

Strife's jaw fell. "You knew?!" 

"I know everything, Strife," Odin said with a smile, "Haven't you realized that by now?" 

"But you didn't tell on us?" 

"And miss Thor's performance?" Odin chortled. "Never! It was a once in a lifetime moment. How did the beginning of that song go again?" 

Bliss giggled and started to sing and dance like Thor had done earlier, "I'm a little teapot, short and stout…" 

Odin grinned. "That's the one!" Putting a hand on Strife's shoulder, he continued to speak to the younger god, but a bit more seriously. "We all have our place in this world. And it's good to know that when Thor becomes a bit too big for his head. You're there to make sure he doesn't stay that way. You are good at your job, and it's an important one. You bring both laughter and defeat, and you make sure we don't become too full of ourselves. You help us grow. You fight the stagnation. I don't even want to think how horrible life would be without mischief." 

Strife smiled, feeling like he would burst with joy and pride any minute now. "Thank you, My Lord" he said softly. 

Odin ruffled his hair. "I only speak the truth, child. Run along now. I believe Cupid is looking for you both." 

Strife bowed to the ruler of Asgard, as Bliss attempted to do the same, then they continued on their way down the corridor. 

Strife laughed with joy. This was great! He was respected for what he did. He was with his family, and Cupid and Bliss were also with him. Life was perfect. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joxer moaned as Ares thrust into him. So good, it was so good! Heaven. Bliss. He whimpered when Ares hit his pleasure spot.

They were in a room somewhere. The room was filled with candles and the bed was comfortable. He had no idea where they were, and it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Ares was with him, and it felt so good. 

Ares captured Joxer's lips with his own, fingers running through his lover's hair. Joxer's own hands were busy stroking Ares' broad, muscular back. 

"Love you," the war god mumbled against his lips, and thrust even harder. Joxer moaned again. He was with his beloved and they were making love. No worries in the world. Only pleasure. 

Life was good. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frigg whispered a final sentence to Hugin, then just sat there absentmindedly stroking the bird's black feathers. The shield was weakening, and so were some of the younger Olympians. And, worst of all, she could no longer sense the children. 

They were surely alone on their quest now. All she knew was that they had encountered the enemy and they were in trouble. "Please let them all survive and see through the illusions," she prayed softly. She rose from her chair and opened the window, "It's time, old friend," she said to the raven. "Fly, Thought, and join Memory on your journey back to Odin. Report to my love all that is happening in the world, and tell him that he still has Frigg's heart. 

The bird flew away as Frigg stood watching, until Hugin was only a small dot in the sky, who was soon joined by another little black dot. "Fly safe, Hugin and Munin," Frigg whispered. "I just hope I will have the opportunity to see you both again." 

She closed the window. It was not cold in the room, yet she felt as if she was freezing. She looked at the picture of Freya, Joxer, and Ares, which she had put up on the wall when she had first arrived. She gently touched their laughing faces, "Please see through the illusions, or all is lost," she murmured. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jox opened a bleary eye. "Ares?" he mumbled. The bed was moving - rocking, actually. But that didn't make any sense. You had to have at least two people involved in the type of activity capable of making a huge bed like this rock. And Jox was just lying there, close to the edge, not even touching Ares. Something was strange. He turned around and froze at the sight that met his eyes.

Ares. Making love. To somebody else. In their bed. With Jox laying next to them. The blonde woman moaned, clutching at Ares' broad back. Jox couldn't stop watching. Couldn't take his eyes away from the pair. Ares was almost growling, and thrusting faster and faster into the woman. It was Aphrodite, Jox noticed almost absentmindedly. Her legs were around Ares' waist, her arms moving from his back to his hair. Touching him, caressing him in a way that showed she was very familiar with Ares' body. 

It wasn't just sex. Jox could see that by the way Ares was gently touching 'Dite's face, running his fingers through her hair, kissing her neck. They weren't fucking. Ares was making love. Jox had never felt so empty. 

"What?" a voice said. "You don't actually believe he's faithful to you, do you? You can't be *that* naive. How many children does he have again?" 

Jox tried to speak, but couldn't find any words. 

"Well, I doubt anyone can keep track of the mortal ones," the voice continued. "And maybe mortals don't count. But what about his godly children? He has plenty of those too, doesn't he? Cupid, so much a love god, but there's still no doubt that he's Ares' son. The twins, Deimos and Phobos, are very much Ares' sons. Pain and Fear follow him in battle as true heirs of War. And Harmonia. I trust he told you about her? His only godly daughter. She chose a mortal life with the man she loved. I heard it almost killed him when she finally died, an old weak, woman. And they are all Aphrodite's children. Do you really think you can compete with her? She gave him his children. What do you have to offer him?" 

Jox frowned, "But…" 

"Oh, she might be with Hephaestus now, but do you truly think she won't turn to Ares again? And that he would turn her down if she did? And, even if she's with Hephaestus, there are others…" 

Jox turned and looked at the shape standing next to the bed. 

"Yes. What about Nemesis and her son Evander? You really think Ares could be faithful to you? Considering how many lovers he usually has at the same time, that sounds very idealistic to me…" 

Jox frowned, but then relaxed. It was all so clear now. "You seem to know everything about us," he said. "Do you know my mother is a Love Goddess? Yes, of course you know. But do you realize all love gods are natural empaths? I inherited that gift from my mother." 

The demon was silent. It seemed a bit confused. 

"Yep!" Jox continued. "I don't have to focus or consciously use my powers to feel what others feel. It comes as naturally to me as breathing does to a mortal. And the strongest thing I sense from *you* is deceit. You really screwed this up, you know. If there's anything in this universe that I'm sure of, it's that Ares loves me. I was his first; I will be his last. He owns my heart, just as I own his. We are as one. What hurts one of us, hurts the other. If I want him to be faithful, he will be." 

He turned away from the sight of Ares making love to Aphrodite. It no longer affected him, the illusions were slowly shattering. 

"And I bet I'm not the only one you got. Just waiting for one of us to crack, huh? And then you can get a better body than the one you have now." 

The demon gasped in surprise. 

"Yes. You might not need a mortal body on this plane, but I can feel it slowly decaying in the real world. You won't get me. And I'll make sure you don't get any of the others, either. You're not the only one who can enter minds." 

He closed his eyes and concentrated, searching for the one who would need him the most. Then he left the demon behind. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Useless!" Zeus hissed, kicking him in the ribs. 

"Unimportant." Athena stated, turning away. 

"Such a disappointment!" Hera shook her head. 

Ares moaned, "I'm sorry… I'll do better. I promise!" 

"Incompetent!" Hades said, looking at his nephew as if he was something Cerberus had left on the carpet. "You make my job worse!" 

Gaea just shook her head sadly, "Such potential…" 

"You left me!" Eris said accusingly. "That's why I turned out like this." She gave him a couple of kicks. "You failed me! It's all your fault!" 

"I can't believe I wanted your children!" Aphrodite made a face that clearly showed her revulsion. 

"You let me down, little brother," Hephaestus said sadly, as he also turned away. 

"Heph…" Ares reached out to his brother as the fire god disappeared. But suddenly someone blocked his view. 

"You really are pathetic," Phobos said, leaning against Deimos' shoulder. 

"Yeah!" Deimos snickered, "You can't even raise your own children properly. Just look how I turned out!" 

"I guess Nemesis and Uncle Herc were right to keep you away from Evander," Cupid said, his eyes suddenly flashing a bright green. "I guess you're the one I should thank for my 'darker side'. Was there really a curse from Hera? Or did you just need someone to blame? From now on, don't you even think of coming near Bliss again! Ever!" 

Ares' three godly sons left, leaving their father laying broken on the floor. "Cupid," he murmured. "So sorry, so useless, no hope." 

"Ares," a familiar and much loved voice whispered. 

The war god looked up at the familiar shape. "Jox?" 

Jox kneeled down, touching his beloved's face and, suddenly, Ares didn't hurt anymore. 

"This isn't real, love. Deep down inside you know that. Focus, beloved!" he ordered. 

Ares focused on Jox. Jox become the only thing in his world, and he calmed. Jox loved him. That was one of the few constants in his universe. Jox loved him, and that made everything alright. 

Jox smiled, "Do you see the light?" he asked. 

Ares turned his head and looked, then nodded. "It's the way out," he said, making his statement sound like a question. 

Jox nodded encouragingly, "Go through it. And wait for me and the others." 

Ares gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, "Love you," he whispered, then got up and jumped through the light. 

"Love you, too," Jox said, and began to search for anyone else who needed his help. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strife slowed down and looked around in the suddenly dark corridor. Bliss was gone and the comfy feeling that he had was replaced with a sense of dread.

"Don't you want to know what people really think about you?" a silky, yet slimy voice softly whispered. Claw-like fingers grasped Strife's shoulders and forced him to turn around. "Look!" the voice commanded. 

The corridor in Valhall was gone; instead Strife stood in a corner of the Great Hall on Olympus. An Olympus of the past. Aphrodite hadn't worn her hair like that in centuries, Asclepius looked so young and Cupid didn't have a beard. 

Zeus stood in the middle of the room, holding a dark-haired baby. "Friends and family," the King of the Olympian gods began, "we are gathered here today to decide what to do with this child, who is the result of the union between Eris, Goddess of Discord, and the Asgardian known as Loki." Zeus looked at his daughter, standing sullenly nearby, bound in Hephaestian chains. "Eris?" 

"I don't want it!" she spat out. "Any use I could've had for him was destroyed with the rest of our plans. You should've let me kill it before it was born, then we wouldn't have to go through all this nonsense. Do what you want with it." She rattled her chains and smiled coldly, "All I want to know is when I'm up for parole." 

Strife was paler than usual, "Mother," he whispered almost silently, and unconsciously took a step forward. 

The claw-like hands pulled him back. "They can't see you," the voice said into his ear. "Keep looking." 

Zeus gave the babe an irritated glare when the little one reached up and grasped his grandfather's beard with one of his tiny hands. The baby pulled, and giggled. "Loki doesn't want him either," Zeus sighed. "I guess Hera and I have to…" 

"No!" The war god's roar interrupted, and Ares joined his father in the center of the hall. "Eris might not want him, but I do! I claim him for the house of war, as a member of my personal household, with the same rights and responsibilities as my own sons!" he declared, daring any one to disagree. 

"Then it's decided," Zeus said, obviously relieved that he didn't have to care for the child after all. "Well, child," he said, handing the baby over to Ares. "Since you were made to cause strife, why not make you the god of Strife?" 

"Father!" Athena interrupted. "Do we really need another godhood so close to Discord's? Doesn't she cause enough trouble on her own?" 

"You are right, daughter," Zeus agreed. 

Ares gave Athena a grateful look, and the Goddess of Wisdom gave him a quick nod. Message received. 

"Then I name you Strife, God of Mischief," Zeus continued. "New member in the House of War. Nephew of Ares." 

The babe giggled, waving his arms and kicking his little legs. Ares smiled at the child's antics. 

The image froze. 

"Did you see?" the voice asked smoothly. "Your mother tried to kill you before you were even born. Your father doesn't want anything to with you. And the King of the Gods doesn't even like looking at you. You are the ultimate reminder of Eris' and Loki's betrayal. Walking around on Olympus, constantly reminding the great Zeus of one of his greatest mistakes. Reminding the whole pantheon how close they were to wiping out another pantheon. A pantheon completely innocent of their accusations. Can you imagine the blood debt after that slaughter? How can they ever like you? When they look at you, they remember their own shortcomings. No one likes that. You are truly alone and unloved." 

"Ares…" Strife whispered, lowering himself to on his knees. He'd never felt this miserable before. 

"Yes, Ares. What about dear Uncle Ares?" the voice sneered. "Did he really agree to raise you because he loves you, or even out of the kindness of his heart? How could he love you? You were just a baby; he didn't know you. And the God of War isn't exactly known for his acts of kindness, is he? Or could it be that Ares felt guilty for not being able to be there for his twin. Feeling that maybe, if he'd been there for her, she would've turned out differently. And he must have seen the advantage of controlling such a destructive force as you. He couldn't control Eris, but by raising you, he had the second best thing. And I bet you've been completely loyal. Do you really think he took you in because he loves you? He had at least three heirs already. You are nothing but a complication in his life. Just think of all the plans you've screwed up for him. You're the poor distant relative, who lives with the family, completely dependent on their mercy. And how can you expect anything else? You being who you are: the bastard son of a devious alliance which didn't even succeed. How could anyone possibly be able to love you?" 

"No one loves me," Strife mumbled. Everything felt so hopeless. He was of no use to anybody; just a reminder of a dark past. Who could possibly love him? What was the point of living this miserable existence? 

He sank even deeper into despair. Useless. Unloved. Good for nothing. A screw up no one wants to have around. 

Suddenly, Strife felt something warm and soft against his chest. Something was fluttering and glowing under his leather outfit. He pulled out the small object and just stared at it. A white feather. Cupid's white feather. Cupid. 

"Cupid," Strife whispered. 

"What?" the voice asked, confused. 

"Cupid loves me! He's the God of Love and he loves *me*!" Strife said joyfully. It was so clear now. "He told me that he loves me, and a Love God can't deceive anyone in matters of love! He can't lie; statin' that he loves someone when he doesn't. It goes against his very nature. I love Cupes and he loves me!" 

Strife stood up and, for the first time, stared at the source of the voice. All that was seen of the hooded creature was the claw-like hands and glowing yellow eyes. An astral projection, Strife suddenly realized. This wasn't real. It was all in his head. He started to look for an exit. "You're wrong!" he shouted at the creature. "I'm loved! Cupid loves me! And Unc' too! He said so, and Ares doesn't lie! You've been messin' with my mind! But no more! I'm loved! Cupe loves me, Unc' loves me, Bliss loves me, Freya loves me and so does Tyr! Mode, Magne and Trud might tease me a lot, but that's just their way of showin' that they care! Same thing with Deimos and Phobos! They would never admit it, but I know they do! Heph and 'Dite like me, too. I'm NOT unwanted. Those who truly matter in my life all love me!" he said in triumph. 

The demon hissed. 

"Yeah, keep hissin', ugly! You ain't gonna get to me again!" Strife growled. 

Suddenly a shimmering blue-white portal appeared. Strife didn't think about it, he merely did what felt natural to him. 

With a giggle, he jumped through it. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magne just stared at his father's slowly disappearing back. It didn't make any sense. They'd just arrived at Trudvang, Thor's residence in Asgard. And it was like Thor had forgotten Magne existed. The thunder god had greeted his wife with a passionate kiss, hugged Trud and Mode, and then left with his arm around Mode's shoulders. He had then casually ordered Magne to see to the goats, and then to help Tjalve clean the chariot. 

It wasn't that Magne *minded* tending to the goats, or helping Tjalve. In fact, he'd planned to anyway. It was the way Thor had ordered it. Completely cold, as if he was talking to a servant he didn't particularly like. 

And what was going on with the rest of the family? Trud and Mode hadn't even said Hi, and Siv *always* gave him a hug when he came home after a long journey. 

He turned to Tjalve and asked, "What's up with the others? They act as if I don't even exist." 

Tjalve shrugged, "Can you blame them? You should be grateful Thor is letting you stay at all. Trud and Mode are his true heirs, you know. And I think Siv is very nice towards you, considering you're one of her husband's bastards. You've forgotten your place, Magne. If I was you, I'd try to remember that very quickly. Thor might be nice and treat you as a son, but that was away from here. Now, he has his true heir to focus on. I bet he'll be busy training Mode. If you're lucky, you might be allowed to join them sometimes." He grabbed their bedrolls and started to walk towards the servants' quarters. "You better start taking care of Tooth-Grinder and Tooth-Gnasher now. We have to be done with the chariot before supper, and I for one do not want to go without." 

Magne just stood there, shaking his head, so confused. Yes, he was born out of wedlock, but that had never mattered before, had it? 

"Of course it matters," a voice hissed. "Of you and your siblings, who has the smallest room? Who is responsible for several chores and who is the one who only has to concentrate on learning how to be as good a warrior as possible? And can you really believe that Siv likes you? You, the constant reminder of her husband's infidelity. And while your father might have some affection for you, Mode is his true heir. Isn't he? 

"But, I asked for that room. It might be smaller, but it's high up in the tower. I like the view…" 

"I notice you're not even commenting on the rest. Hard to argue with the truth, isn't it?" 

"I'm the oldest. It's only natural that I have more responsibilities than the others. Besides, Mode spends a lot of time serving as Odin's page boy, so of course his focus is on training and spending time with the family when he's home!" 

"Ah… yes, Mode spends most of his time in your grandfather's presence at court, while you are tucked away out here in the middle of nowhere. Who do you think people consider the true son of Thor?" 

"But…" Magne suddenly frowned and looked around. "This isn't real," he calmly stated. "None of it." He grinned at the demon. "You almost had me. But I *am* a true son of Thor, and everyone in Asgard knows it. When Father slayed Hrungner, the giant's leg fell over him. Thor himself couldn't get a decent grip to move Hrunngner and, although all in Asgard tried, no one was able to lift the giant's leg to save their thunder god. So my father sent for me. I was only three days old, but the giant legacy from my mother had made me grow into my teens. That day, I proved I was a true son of Thor by throwing Hrungner's leg off my father. I've proven that many times since then. And father showed that he accepted me as one of his heirs by giving me Hrungner's horse, Gullfaxe, even though his own father, Odin, ruler of Asgard, made it quite clear he wanted that horse for himself. Father brought me to Trudvang and I was raised there by him, long before he married Siv." Magne stared right into the demon's gleaming eyes, "If there's anything I'm sure of, it's that I'm a true son of Thor, the God of Thunder. I get a reminder of that every time I use my strength." 

He noticed the portal of light and realized what it was, "It takes more that a demon like you to make me forget who I am," he taunted his enemy. Magne then jumped into the light. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ull raised his bow and took aim. A forest had replaced the snow-covered fields of winter. Ull was now on foot, hunting a beautiful stag. A small voice in his mind said that something wasn't quite right, but he ignored it. He felt at home here in the summer green forest. Concentrating so the only thing in the world was the stag and himself, Ull could almost hear the animals heart beat, see it breathing. So beautiful. Every time he hunted, he felt a tiny piece of regret for killing a wonderful animal. His father had told him many times that it was part of what made him such a good hunter. That as long as he felt compassion for his prey, he would respect it. Become it. Be grateful to the animal, giving up his life for the hunt. With a sigh, he released the bowstring. 

Perfect hit; right through the stag's heart. Only it wasn't a stag anymore. 

It was now Egil. His father. 

He ran towards Egil and sank to his knees beside him. 

"You killed me," his father whispered. 

"No…" Ull paled and recoiled from the man. 

"You betrayed me…" 

"No…" he moved farther away until his back bumped into something. He turned around. Legs. A person in a dark robe with a hood concealing his face. 

"But you did betray your father, didn't you?" the hooded man whispered. 

Ull shook his head and silently stared at the man before him. There was something strange about him… 

"If you didn't betray your father, how come you're living in Asgard, with your father's enemies? Your mother even married one of them. And you did nothing to stop her." 

"Stop her?" 

"Yes. Shouldn't a good son concentrate on avenging his father rather than marrying off his own mother to the enemy?" 

"It wasn't like that…" Ull objected halfheartedly. Was the man right? Had he betrayed his father? Everything felt so horrible. Had he been living a lie all this time after Egil's death? It was his duty as Egil's son to avenge his father, wasn't it? 

"You should be killing Asgardians, following the blood feud your uncle Valand declared, but instead you've become one of them. You really are a coward. You're supposed to be an elf prince, not an Asgardian!" 

"I'm a failure…" Ull mumbled. How could he have been so blind? It was all so clear now. He was completely useless. The best thing to do would be to just let go. End it all… 

"Yes," the hooded creature, which Ull absentmindedly noted wasn't a man at all, whispered. "Let go. Let me take over." 

"I'm letting go. You'll take over," Ull repeated in a daze. 

"Don't do this, Ull," Jox' voice pleaded a couple of seconds before he appeared. "Don't let him win. He's twisting things around. Deep down, you know that." 

"I have no honor. My father's enemy is now my stepfather!" Ull practically wailed. "Father would never forgive me if he knew…" 

"Of course he would!" Jox interrupted. "You know your father. He would be pleased that there is once again peace between the elves and the Asgardians. Egil never wanted to break his oath to Asgard! He was torn between his oath and duty towards Odin, and his duty to stand on his brother's side." 

"At least he chose the most honorable one!" The demon hissed. "Friends or family? A hard choice. But blood is thicker than water, and he stood by his brother. What did you do? You became an Asgardian god, and your brother, the present ruler of the elves, protects the border towards Utgard, as if nothing ever happened. Did your father sacrifice everything in vain?" 

"I'm such a failure," Ull mumbled. "Have to let go…" 

"No!" Jox almost shouted, and grabbed Ull's shoulders, shaking him hard. "Egil never wanted the war! It was Valand who was obsessed by getting revenge for your grandfather's death. But Ivalde's death was an accident. You know that! Egil knew that! But he felt he had to stand by his brother. And he did, even though his heart was weeping. It was Valand who wanted war, not Egil. And you know Egil tried to talk him out of it. But Valand's mind was so clouded by the dark magic he was using, there was no reasoning with him. Don't let this demon cloud your mind! Egil wanted peace!" 

Ull looked up at him. 

"Remember? After Valand's death, he sent you and Svipdag to Asgard as an opening for a peace negotiation. He would've signed the treaty if he hadn't died before it reached him. You know that!" 

Ull nodded slowly. 

"Forget duty and family honor for a while," Jox continued. "What would Egil really want?" 

"He would've wanted peace and prosperity for the elves, and happiness for his family," Ull answered. 

"Are you happy in Asgard?" Jox asked. 

"Mother and I are very happy in Asgard," Ull nodded in reply. And Svipdag is happy as ruler of the elves. He's a good leader. And the elves have peace and prosperity," He added. 

Jox smiled, "Then what's all the fuss about?" 

Ull blushed, looking a bit embarrassed, "I don't know, temporary insanity?" 

"Stop this!" the demon hissed. And now Ull could clearly see that it was a demon. 

"No! You stop it, Asshole!" Ull shouted. "I'll never listen to you again!" He became aware of a portal of light and turned to Jox, "That's the way out?" he asked gesturing towards the portal. 

Jox nodded and Ull jumped into it. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on! We have to hurry!" Freya said and began to touch the cave wall as if she was searching for something. "Help me find the glamour that conceals the exit. It's strong, but I can feel it. Search for the weak link. It's probably not bigger than the palm of a hand, so it's hard to find. But once you touch it, the whole glamour should fall apart. It's here somewhere, in this end of the cave. Jox needs us! They are in danger." 

"How do you know the exit is in this end?" Iolaus asked as he followed her lead, feeling along the wall. 

"I'm closely linked to all my children. I always know where they are, and the fastest way to get to them. It was necessary when they were little. Keeping up with triple toddler gods is hard work!" She glared at the others, "Hurry up and help with the search! 

"Why do we have to rush like this? No one knows we've escaped. Can't we rest for a little while? I'm tired," Gabrielle complained, pouting like a willful child. 

"Gabrielle!" Xena was shocked. "Half of our group is still missing. We've got to find them!" 

"But they're all gods. I'm sure they've saved themselves by now," Gabby defended herself. 

"Maybe, but the fact that only they are missing disturbs me greatly," Freya said, moving to another part of the wall. 

By now they were all actively touching and feeling different parts of the walls. 

"Why? Hercules asked in response to Freya's statement. 

"I doubt it's a coincidence that the most powerful among us, except myself of course, are the ones missing. I have a sneaking suspicion the enemy is looking for a new body or bodies to possess." 

Auto frowned. "You mean the demons have the power to possess a god?" 

"Probably, but only if the victim is willing to let go, by freely cooperating with the demon. The demon can also manipulate the victim into feeling so depressed, so filled with sorrow and hopelessness that he just lets go and gives in, to end his misery." 

"If he wants a godly body, why didn't he take you and Trud too?" Iolaus asked. 

Freya shrugged, "I'm not completely sure. He might not want a female body, thinking that a male body will give him a stronger power position when the barrier is completely down and the other demons arrive. Or he might be smart enough to realize that I'm too powerful for him to fool. And, while Trud might be the youngest, and weakest when it comes to raw godly power, she has one of the strongest minds I've ever come across and the self-assurance to back it up." 

Trud merely blinked at the praise, "Thank you," she said, and continued to feel up the cave wall with one hand, and Autolycus with the other. 

"What's so special about you, that makes you resist the demon?" Gabrielle asked a bit surly. 

"I'm a love goddess, Dear. I sense emotions. I can smell deceit miles away." Freya answered. She then turned to look at Gabrielle with a secretive smile on her lips. "And I am one of the strongest in our pantheon. The major love deity always is." 

"Oh, yeah! Cupid told me about that," Hercules remembered. 

Freya bit her lip, "I just hope that Jox is strong enough to realize on his own what's happening. Oh, please hurry!" She continued to fiercely pat along the wall again. "We don't have any time to lose!" 

By now the entire group was actively patting down different parts of the cave wall. All, that is, except Gabrielle. She leaned against the wall and nonchalantly touched parts of the wall close to her once in a while. 

Xena frowned, "Gabrielle! What are you doing?! Start searching!" 

"I am searching!" Gabrielle retorted defensively. "But I'm tired. And I don't see what the point is anyway. They're gods! If they are in some sort of trouble they can't handle, what makes you think we have a chance? I say we look for a way *out* of the mountain, instead of looking for a path that probably will draw us even further inside. If we get out now, at least we will survive. And if the demons take over Greece, we can always travel to India. Or Chin." 

Trud snorted, "And what makes you think that the demons will be content with Greece? This is just their starting point. They'll do everything in their power to take over the rest of the world, too. And with Greece's power base, they'll be a lot stronger than they are right now. It might take a while, but they won't stop until the world is completely theirs." 

"Yeah, but you said it yourself. It will take time. If we go far enough, it might not happen during my lifetime. Xena and I could live a long happy life instead of sacrificing our lives trying to save people we usually consider our enemies." 

Xena just stared at the woman she'd thought of as her soulmate. "Gabrielle! We're talking about the fate of the world here! If we don't stop them now, every man, woman and child will eventually suffer. This is bigger than any quarrel we might have with Ares! And if you can't see that, and are willing to sacrifice the future of the world for your own happiness, then you're not the person I thought you were. How can you be so selfish?" She turned around and faced the wall, punching at it in frustration and anger. But instead of her fist meeting solid rock, her hand moved through the wall. And thanks to the strength she'd put into the blow, she moved with it and, with a startled shout fell through the wall. 

"Ah!" Auto smirked. "I think Xena found the exit." 

Freya raised an eyebrow, "Well, don't just stand there! Follow her!" She stepped through the wall herself, into the dark tunnel. Absentmindedly she offered Xena a hand, pulling her up off the floor. Freya closed her eyes and focused. Searching for the mental signal her sons always emitted . "Found him!" she said triumphantly and opened her eyes. "We're going to the right." She started to walk, completely focused on her son's mental trail. The others followed her. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ares opened his eyes and looked around. He was on the ground in a cave. Before he could notice anything else, his arms were full of Strife.  
"Unc! I'm so glad to see you!" The godling said, and hugged him hard. 

Ares returned the hug. "He got you too?" he asked. 

Strife nodded, hugging his beloved uncle even tighter. "Just so you know," he mumbled into the war god's chest, "I love you, Unc. Thanks for raising me." 

Ares rested his chin on the top of Strife's head, "It's not like it was such a hardship. Even though there was that time when you mixed that potion into Zeus ambrosia…" He grinned, "Remember? The one that made him fart and burp every time he had a lecherous thought?" 

Strife snickered, "You gave me a huge dressing down, and I was grounded for months. But it was worth it!" 

Ares playfully tugged at Strife's spider earring. "I might've seemed stern and angry at the time, but on the inside, I was howling with laughter. You've always had the ability to make me laugh, even if I don't always show it." He grew serious. "How did you get out? Did Jox find you?" 

Strife shook his head, "Nah." He pulled out the white feather, "Cupes gave me this as a reminder that he loves me. I guess it kinda works like a direct link to him cause when the demon had me, it began to glow and stutter. It helped me see the demon for what he really is." 

"I'm glad. Jox helped me. If he hadn't, I think I would've been lost. "Ares shuddered. 

"Me too," a tired Ull said, from the ground not far away. "I can't believe I almost fell for it. But it was so real!" 

"I did it on my own! All the demon did to me was tell me a bunch of crap about me not being wanted, " Magne snorted. "Like anyone would ever believe *that*!" He crawled closer to the shape laying close to him. He shook it, "Hey, Jox! Waky, waky!" 

Jox's eyes snapped open. "They're coming!" he said, and sat up. 

"Who?" Strife asked, slowly getting to his feet. 

"Everybody," Jox replied, and moved towards Ares. "Mom and the others are on their way, and so is the demon. And it feels like the barrier is close to being broken. Can't you all feel it?" 

Ares nodded and pulled his arms around his beloved. "Yes. I can, if I concentrate. I think the demon is trying to lull my senses." He gave Jox a kiss. "Almost like in that other place. But just like it was there, you help me see through it. Thank you for being you, Jox." He kissed Jox again. 

Jox looked around the cave, finally realizing they were very near to the barrier. It was right there, on one of the cave walls, glowing and pulsating. In a corner, the corpse of a woman lay. Jox shuddered and leaned into Ares' embrace. 

"So, what do we do now?" Magne asked. 

"We wait for them. There isn't much else to do," Jox answered. "The end of this debacle is near. One way or the other." 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olympus 

"No, Daddy! Wanna sweep!" Bliss whined, burrowing his head into his pillow. 

"No, sweetheart. You can't sleep right now," Cupid gathered his son in his arms. "You have to stay awake, Bliss!" 

"Noooo!" Bliss hid his face in the crook of Cupid's neck. "I'm sweepy," he said, almost crying. Why wouldn't Daddy let him sleep? Usually it was the other way around. Daddy making Bliss go to sleep, even though Bliss was wide awake and could've stayed up and played all night. But now Bliss was so tired he didn't want anything more than to sleep. And Daddy was a big meanie for not letting him! "So tired!" He cried. 

"I'm sorry, Bliss," Cupid said, almost crying himself. "But you have to stay awake. It's dangerous to sleep right now." 

Bliss raised his head, his big green eyes staring at his father. "Unkie Phus mad at us?" he asked. 

"Wha? Unkie Phus?" Cupid asked, confused. Then he understood, "No, Uncle Morpheus isn't mad at us. But remember the meanie Strife, Grandpa and Joxie went on a trip to catch?" 

Bliss nodded. 

Cupid bit his lip. How did you tell a child that his whole world and everything in it was facing imminent destruction? You didn't. "Well, the meanie makes it dangerous to sleep. So, until Grandpa and Strife find out where he's hiding and can catch him, we can't sleep. OK?" 

Bliss bit his lip. "Strife and Grandpa stop the meanie?" he asked. 

There was only one way to answer that. "Yes, Bliss." 

"Pwomise?" 

"I promise." Cupid just hoped this was a promise he would be able to keep… 

"Why not let Bliss go and play with Vidar and Mode? I'm sure they can keep him entertained." Frigg suggested. 

Cupid hadn't heard her come in. He turned around and noticed she wasn't alone. Hera, Zeus, Mode and Vidar was with her. And Aphrodite was just stumbling in through the door. Directing all that energy into keeping the shield up seemed to take more out of them than he'd realized. A couple of days ago, one god wouldn't have been able to sneak up on him like this, let alone five. And the others looked like the way Cupid felt. His mother's hair looked unkept and she had bags under her eyes. Hera looked pale, and Zeus was down right scruffy. 

The Asgardians surely felt the effects too. But being used to reserve energy and not relying on godly powers alone, it didn't show on them as much. 

Cupid finally realized he'd been staring at his company. He nodded as an answer to Frigg's suggestion. "That sounds like a great idea. What do you say, Bliss? How about spending some time with Mode and Vidar?" 

Bliss nodded and said, "OK." His expression, though, clearly telling everyone 'I'd rather sleep, but since I can't, go ahead, amuse me!'. 

Vidar smiled indulgently and picked Bliss up. He was not one to use words unnecessarily. Mode gave Bliss' wings a stroke. No Asgardian had wings. Unless they transformed into birds, of course. He then gave Bliss a tickle that made the boy squeal. The two young Asgardians left, Bliss looking over Vidar's shoulder to wave bye, bye to his father. 

Cupid waved back and then turned to Frigg. "How much time do we have left? I'm getting weaker every minute." 

Frigg looked up at him with sorrow in her eyes. "About a day, if not less. After that, we will have nothing left to support the barrier." 

Hera came forward and gave Cupid a hug. It was so unexpected that he at first froze before making himself relax and hug her back. "The weaker gods will go first. And Bliss being so young…" There were tears in her eyes. "We've changed around the schedule for sentry duty for you. You stand guard the next hour and then…" She bit her lip. "You can spend the rest of the time with Bliss. While there is still time." 

Hera wanted her grandson to have as much time with his son as possible. They had such a wonderful parent/ child relationship. Not at all like the relationship she had with her own children. And during those few times her ego allowed her to do some honest introspection, she even acknowledged that it was mostly her own fault. There had always been some godly duty to tend to, or Zeus' unfaithfulness to act in revenge over. Wallowing in anger and hate. Doing everything in her power to make sure Zeus and his lovers, along with their bastard children suffered had been easier than to actually care for her own children. Hera had never wanted the position as Goddess of childbirth and marriages. Zeus had made her accept the duty. 

Now here she was, the supposed eternal wife and mother, and she didn't even particularly *like* children. Hera didn't understand them and, to be perfectly honest, they almost scared her. She did love her own children though. She just hadn't been able to find a way to relate to any of them. And it was so much easier just not try. There was always time to fix that later, she would tell herself, and continued to make the latest of the old goat's bastard suffer for daring to be born. And now, her own secretly beloved children might all die without knowing that they *were* in fact, very much loved. 

The queen of the gods was suddenly brought out of her self-contemplation when she heard Cupid ask something about Psyche. 

Zeus looked almost apologetic. "We've tried to get in touch with Psyche. You know, for Bliss sake. But we don't have the necessary power left to contact her. And, frankly… She's probably the weakest Olympian. Being so recently made a Goddess, she hadn't had the time to build up a power base. And since she left Olympus, she can't tap in to the power source of Olympus itself. It's possible she's weaker than Bliss…" 

"It's OK. Thanks for trying." Cupid said with a sad smile. His marriage to Psyche had ended badly, and he couldn't even say that he liked her anymore. But she'd given him Bliss, and he didn't think she deserved to end up sucked dry of energy somewhere without a clue as to why it had happened and without anyone with her who cared. "Let's just hope that our heroes can stop the demons before it is too late." 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Close to the barrier 

Gabrielle growled silently to herself, and continued to follow the others in the narrow tunnel. She stumbled over a rock, as she'd done several times during their trek in the dark passage, and Xena caught her before she fell, just like she had always done all the times prior. 

Gabrielle mumbled a "thank you," shrugged off Xena's helping hand, and continued walking, as she clearly showed her displeasure with Xena's earlier behavior. 

Xena sighed. "Gabrielle, you got to understand that you, of all people, asking me to abandon the fate of the world and just run away…" she made a face. "That threw me for quite a loop. You've always been there for me; my greatest supporter in my quest for redemption, helping me to do good. And now you want me to throw all that away… If I leave without even trying to stop the demons, I would be back to the person I was before I met Hercules. Surely you understand that?" 

Gabrielle turned around, "But how can you know that the demons are so bad? You're just taking the god's word for it! Gods we've spent years fighting against!" 

"And we spent quite some time fighting against Dahak, too," Xena replied snidely. "The gods aren't perfect, but they are our gods. And at least they don't demand human sacrifice. Besides, if the demons are good, why would they try to take over our world by force?" 

"Maybe because they think we deserve something better than the gods we have now?" Gabrielle almost hissed. This wasn't fair! Xena was supposed to be on her side, no matter what! 

Xena just shook her head. "You can't really believe that? I don't understand! What's happened to you? You're not the girl I first met. It's like you're a completely different person. Some one I don't even like!" 

Freya called out from far ahead of them, "Will you two hurry up! We don't have time for this right now. Start moving, or take the chance of getting lost!" 

"I'm coming!" Xena called back. She pushed past Gabrielle and resumed walking. "I hope you make the right choice and help us," she said, without looking at the bard. 

"You're the one who made the wrong choice," Gabrielle murmured, and clutched the pouch hanging from her neck. "But that will change as soon as this is over and the Rimsala stone starts working. It shouldn't take long now…" Hiding her smile behind a surly pout, she went after Xena. 

Gabrielle caught up with the others just as Freya, with a triumphant cry of, "Yes!" chose the right path in a crossroad. The passage narrowed even more, but there was light at the end of the tunnel. 

The tunnel ended up in a cave. A cave with a glowing wall, a female corpse, and several tired gods who looked like they'd seen much better days. 

Freya let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like one of Aphrodite's trademark squeals and ran to her son, who was still laying in Ares' arms. She immediately began to bestow motherly kisses on Jox, as well as on the god of war. She rattled off question after question in one breath, not waiting for an answer. "I'm so glad we found you! Is everyone alright? The demon didn't get anyone? Have you seen him in the flesh? Have you found out his name? Do you think we can beat him?" 

Jox laughed, and jokingly held up a hand as if to defend himself against his mother's barrage of questions, "First of all, we are all alright, just tired. I don't think we're up to much fighting right now. I think he drew out our energy while we where unconscious. No, the demon didn't get any of us, but it was close. And no, I haven't seen him in the flesh, but I've sensed him. I think he'll need a new body pretty soon. As for his name and whether we can beat him, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." 

"Or I can tell you right now." A hooded man suddenly appeared from the shadows. The black hood and cloak covered him almost completely, just like it had in the dreamscape. Only his hands, blistered and covered with pus-filled cracks, were visible. He raised the horrendous limbs and removed the hood. "My name is Skrizh," he announced. 

His face was now exposed. It was a horrible face. Once it had been in the possession of a young man. Then, while not exactly handsome, it had certainly never frightened off children either. Unlike the way it was now. The previously ordinary face that once belonged to the poor deluded boy named Doran was now literally falling apart. Part of the jaw and chin were already missing, and the rest of the face were in the same condition as the hands. Skin was peeling off in strips; blood and pus trickled down the face, smearing what features were left with the gore. Parts of the face could actually be seen to apparently be melting right off the bone as the layers of flesh, muscle, tissue, and skin slowly sloughed off what had been poor Doran’s young visage. The eyes still shone, however. Shone with pure evil and menace as the nightmarish apparition continued to speak through what was left of what was once a perfectly formed human mouth. 

The mortal body the demon was inhabiting just couldn't take the strain any longer. It was slowly decaying right before his reluctant audience’s horrified eyes. 

Unnaturally yellow eyes glowed eerily as the demon continued. "You're all too late! The barrier is almost completely shattered. Join me now, and we might let you live. At least for a while…" 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hercules let out a roar and attacked, or at least tried to attack. Unlike the gods he usually fought, Skrizh didn't just stand there waiting for him to get close enough for a blow. The demon simply raised his arm, and Herc flew through the air like a rag-doll. He connected with the cave wall accompanied by a bone cracking sound, and fell to the ground. Unmoving. 

Only Trud's tight grip on his arm, and Freya hissing, "Be still! He's alive!" stopped Iolaus from running to his love's side. Relieved, he saw Hercules' chest moving. The hero was still breathing. 

Skrizh smiled and started to pressure Iolaus through his mind. "Join me, Iolaus! And your lover might stay that way." 

Iolaus slowly shook his head. "No way! Herc would rather be dead! And you really don't have a clue about human nature if you think I'll join you after what Dahak put me through!" 

Skrizh snarled and lightning crackled from his fingertips, hitting Iolaus right in the chest. "Trud…" the demon then called out in a silky voice, "I hope you're smarter than the hunter…" 

Trud looked down at the unconscious hunter, making sure he was alive, and snarled, "A child of Thor betraying Asgard? You've got to be kidding! I would willingly die to defend Asgard. It's in my genes." 

"Autolycus… I could make you the richest man in the world…" Skrizh continued in his quest for a new victim. 

Auto snorted, "I've never wanted to be the richest man in the world! I wouldn't be able to sleep at night! Always worrying about thieves… It's the thrill of doing the supposedly impossible that I love. To be the best. The money is just a side benefit. I have to admit it's a good one, but as long as I have enough to live comfortably, new things to steal and difficult traps to outwit, I'm happy. Besides, I may not have many scruples, but even I draw the line at betraying my own father! Stealing from him? Sure! He'd be disappointed if I didn't. But betray him? Never!" He quickly stepped behind Trud and Freya, not wanting to be the subject of a repeat of the Iolaus incident. 

The demon then looked at Freya. 

Freya coolly raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't even start…" 

Skrizh hissed and turned to Xena next. "Join me, and I'll make you even more powerful than you were before." 

Xena just growled at him and raised her chakram. 

"Why serve the Olympians? They won't even tell you who your father is. I can tell you who your father is. Don't you want to know? They have no right to keep that from you." 

Xena hesitated. "My father…" she whispered softly. 

"Yes! He apparently doesn’t want you since he hasn't claimed you. And the other Olympians are covering for him! Who do they think they are? Lording over humanity… Join me and I'll let you rule Olympus. I want you. I will truly make you the Queen of the World." 

Xena raised her chakram again, her eyes narrowed into slits. "Sorry. You lost me at the 'lording over humanity' bit," she drawled. "Talk about being a hypocrite!" With a quick move, she released the chakram. 

The demon swiftly raised his hand to try and catch the weapon in mid-flight. Unfortunately for Skrizh, his human body wasn't as strong as he wished it to be. The severed fingers of his right hand scattered all around the cave. Skrizh howled in surprise and turned. With flashing eyes, he melted the chakram in mid air as it was on its way back to Xena. 

Xena stared at what was now a puddle of metal, and almost whimpered. 

Freya bit her lip and hoped no one else would waste any more time attempting a foolish attack. It was clear to her that Skrizh wouldn't be defeated in a physical battle. 

The demon grabbed what was left of his right hand which, strangely enough was not bleeding, and turned to Gabrielle. "Little bard…" he hissed, "You know… You know how much better the world would be without the Olympians in it. Just think about it. We can remake everything from scratch. Redistribute possessions, change customs that are wrong, make everyone see things the right way — our way." 

Gabrielle stared, entranced, at Skrizh. "The right way…" she mumbled. 

"Gabrielle! Don't listen to him!" Xena called out desperately. "He's lying! What makes you think the demons will be any better for mankind than the Olympians? It's not as if they're attacking Olympus in order to set humanity free!" 

"Oh, no. We can't set humanity free; it wouldn't be good for them," Skrizh said smoothly. "The majority need to be led; need to be told how to live their lives. Not all are as wise as you, little bard." 

Gabrielle preened at the compliments the demon threw her. She was sucking it all up. 

"Gabrielle!" Xena grabbed her friend's arm. "You can't be stupid enough to actually believe this…" 

"I'M NOT STUPID!" Gabrielle interrupted vehemently. She yanked her hand away from Xena and hissed, "And if you can't see that, maybe I am on the wrong side! At least Skrizh thinks I have a mind of my own!" 

"But he's just using you…" 

"Oh, please let me use you, Gabrielle!" Skrizh moved a bit closer. "Let me use your intelligence and good heart to ensure the best for humanity. I'm sure you'll have so much to add to our little group." 

Gabrielle took a step towards the demon. "I'd be one of you?" 

Skrizh nodded. "Eventually, you would. When our power base is complete." 

Gabrielle took another step, then hesitated. "What about Xena and the others? I don't want them dead." 

"We won't kill them," Skrizh reassured her. "We will just keep them captive until you're strong enough. Then, you can help them see reason." 

Gabrielle took another step. Xena made a move to restrain her, but Freya put her hand on the warrior princess' shoulder, slowly shaking her head. "You'll only hurt yourself," the love goddess whispered. 

Skrizh overheard her, "See! Even the Asgardian bitch knows they don't stand a chance against us! Join us, Gabrielle! Don't let all your wisdom go to waste out of misplaced loyalty to your so called 'friends'!" He raised his left hand towards her, "Join me now, before the others arrive, and you'll be rewarded!" 

Gabrielle took the three final steps and took Skrizh's hand. "Yes!" she said with tears in her face, "I'll join you!" 

Skrizh grinned at her, a terrible grin, but she looked at him as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world. He raised his right hand to her face and combed what was left of his mutilated fingers through her hair, streaking it red with his blood. Gabrielle didn't even notice. She simply stared into the demon's eyes, enthralled and grinning almost insanely. 

By now, Xena was actively fighting Freya's grip, trying desperately to get to Gabrielle. "Let me go!" she demanded. "I have to save her!" 

But Freya was steadfast. "She's already gone, child! There's nothing you can do. She's been traveling down this path since the last time you fought Dahak, if not before!" 

A red and black mist poured out of the demon's body for a second or two, morphing into a shape so hideous even Freya had to avert her eyes from it. The mist then blanketed Gabrielle, covering her entire body. The bard writhed in apparent ecstasy. She screamed, first in joy, but it quickly turned to fear. This wasn't how she'd imagined it! This hurt! 

Suddenly, the pouch around her neck started to glow white and a humming sound started. 

Skrizh yelled in confusion. Something was wrong. Instead of him getting control of a new body, he felt trapped, something was drawing him out. Capturing him. For the first time in his immortal life, he felt pain. Almost like the girl was carrying a entrapment talisman of some kind. But did they even exist in this world? He was now inside the bard's mind, and found that she was just as surprised by this as he was. Gabrielle had never had any intention of betraying him. He would've felt it when she first entered this cave if she had. Then, with a chill, he realized that, while he'd scanned Gabrielle's mind for traps or deceit against him, he'd forgotten to scan her body. Skrizh only had time to let out a howling "No!" before he was forced, painfully, inside the stone in Gabrielle's pouch. 

Gabrielle fell to the floor with a thump. 

Freya bent down and ripped the pouch off from the young bard’s neck with a triumphant "Got you!" 

Xena knelt down next to Gabrielle, trying to revive her. She could see the bard breathing. At the same time, she absentmindedly noticed Strife giggling in the background as he helped a groggy Hercules to his feet. Trud and Autolycus did the same for Iolaus. 

Gabrielle opened her eyes. "Oh, Xena," she mumbled. "I've had such a wonderful time! All the colors in the universe had a party and I was invited. I danced all night with Deep, deep green." She frowned. "At least I think it was Deep, deep green; it could've been just Deep green." She looked at Xena and pouted. "Now I'm confused." Then she smiled brilliantly, "Next time, you can come too. I think Dark leather brown has a thing for you. But we can't tell his wife or she might get jealous." 

Xena just stared at her lover. "What's wrong with her?" she asked Freya. 

"She and the demon had joined minds when we trapped him," Freya explained, "It caused her mind to almost shatter. I'm afraid she's not 'all there' at the moment." 

"How long will it last?" Noticing Freya's discomfort, Xena added, "*Will* she get better?" 

Freya shrugged. "Probably. But I can't make any promises. It depends on how much is damaged and, in any case, it will take a lot of time to heal something this broken. But the human mind is an amazing thing. It's surprised me before, and probably will again." 

"Skrizh is all gone, all gone, gone, gone," Gabrielle sang to herself and the cave walls. 

"Yeah, what happened with the demon?" Auto asked, grinning happily as Trud snuggled close. He gently hugged her in response. 

"We tricked Gabrielle," Trud mumbled into Auto's chest. This was so nice. She wished she could stay like this forever. 

Xena frowned while Gabrielle appeared to be paying attention to the interaction. 

"You tricked Gabrielle?" The Warrior Princess asked, in a voice that could've frozen a lake solid. 

"I'm sorry, Xena. But she brought it on herself." Jox said sadly, still in his love's arms. "Both the Fates and the Norns said Gabrielle was the one most likely to betray us. And we knew the only way we would be able to trap the demon was if whoever was carrying the trap didn't know about it. Otherwise, the demon would've found out the moment he tried to make the transfer from his first host." 

"But what trapped him?" Hercules interrupted. 

"The only thing in this world that can," Jox explained. "A holy stone from Mimir's well, enchanted by both the Fates and the Norns, and anointed in the blood of the rulers of both pantheons. All things are somewhat powerful by themselves, but put together, they become strong enough to trap a demon. And, give the rest of them a nasty surprise when we send it over the barrier." 

"But how did you trick Gabrielle?" Xena persisted. 

"It was easy," Strife replied grinning. "I saw how excited she got when Jox told you guys about the Rimsala stone. Being the God of Mischief I got one major power surge just from her wishful plotting. An' that was *before* she thought one was available! So Trud and I put on a little scam and pretended to toss a fake Rimsala stone in Hera's garden on Frigg's orders. And we just 'happened' to mention that there was a real Rimsala stone in Ares' office. Gabrielle fell for it, hook, line and sinker!" 

Gabrielle raised her head. "No Rimsala stone?" she asked with a whimper. 

Trud snorted into Auto's chest. "Hel, no! As if Frigg would ever be stupid enough to even bring a Rimsala to Olympus! Let alone leave it unguarded in someone's office!" 

Gabrielle looked like she was about to cry. "How sad. I hope the flowers will sing for me, and cheer me up." 

Xena sighed. "Oh, Gabrielle," she murmured sadly. She gathered the bard close to her, hugging her gently. 

Gabrielle hugged her back. "My Xena!" she giggled. 

"Yes, your Xena," Xena answered. She couldn't help it; she still loved Gabrielle. 

Trud had reluctantly moved away from Autolycus and caught Magne in a bear-hug. "You take good care of Mode. Promise?" 

Magne looked like he was about to cry. "Isn't there another way?" he asked pleadingly. 

Trud shook her head. "No, this is how it's supposed to be." 

"Then let me go!" Magne demanded. 

"No. Your destiny lies elsewhere. This is my path, not yours." Trud stroke his hair, so like her own, and smiled sadly. "But everything has been arranged. I'll be Hel's guest until Ragnarok, and then we'll meet again." 

She turned to Ull. "My golden brother, it's up to you to take care of them all. Make sure our mother doesn't lose the will to smile and laugh. Be there for our brothers like you always have. And, please, make sure father doesn't decide to declare war on Hel to get me back." 

Knowing that that was something Thor was more than likely to do if he got the chance, Ull couldn't help but smile. How well Trud knew her family! "I will," he promised. "I'll miss you terribly!" he managed to choke out, and hugged her hard. 

"I've left scrolls for you all. They're in the second drawer in my desk. Make sure everyone gets theirs." She instructed. 

"I will," Ull said again. 

Auto had listened to the conversation in confusion. "What are you three talking about? Is Trud going somewhere? I thought our mission was over now. We beat the bad guy, didn't we?" 

Trud ran to his side. She was now openly crying. 

"Hey, gorgeous! It can't be that bad," Auto tried to comfort her, taking her into his arms. He had a really bad feeling about this. The feeling intensified when he realized that *all* the gods present seemed to be fighting off their own tears. 

"The barrier is still open, Auto," Freya explained, tears running down her cheek. "Someone has to close it, and send the entrapment stone to the other side to make sure the rift stays sealed. You close it the same way you make a hole in it in the first place. Someone must be physically present. And it will take a lot of power. More than even a god can afford to be without. That's why the barrier have been completely intact until now. To open it, someone has to be willing to give up his or her life…" 

Auto just stared at Freya and hugged Trud tighter. "Nooo…" 

"I'm so sorry, Auto." Trud said, and kissed his cheek. "It has to be me. The Norns say so, and Odin foresaw it. It's been known for a long time. I think I've always known. But I had no idea I would meet you. You make me laugh. I wish we'd met sooner. You might've been the one for me. Then again, it's probably for the best that we didn't. We have less to lose this way." She kissed him thoroughly. "Remember me with a smile. Be grateful for the short time we did have. Don't mourn the time we didn't have." 

Trud stepped away from the thief, took the pouch Freya gave her, and started to walk towards the barrier. On her way through the cave, she stopped and hugged them all. Except Gabrielle. "Have a good marriage," she whispered to Jox and Ares. "I'm so happy for you both!" 

"We will," Jox promised her. 

She took the last steps towards the barrier and took a deep breath. "For Asgard!" she cried out, and jumped through it. Then there was nothing. The wall stopped glowing and the only sound that could be heard was Magne struggling not to cry. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The joy on Olympus over the victory was tempered by the sacrifices that had been made. Psyche had not made it, and it would be a long time before Bliss would be back to his old energetic self again. 

The loss of Trud was devastating for the Asgardians. And although most of them had known from the beginning that Trud one day would sacrifice herself for the world, it became clear how much harder it was in reality than in theory. 

Her brothers were often huddled close together, unwilling to let each other out of sight. Mode became even more Magne's shadow than before. They both leaned on Ull who, keeping his promise to Trud, made sure they stayed involved in the planned festivities surrounding Ares' and Jox's wedding. Trud wanted them happy and joyful, and he would do everything in his power to make it that way. 

So, when Frigg whispered a few final words for Odin in Hugin's ear before setting the bird free, she was happy to see both Mode and Magne smiling at the sight of Jayce jokingly trying on a bridesmaid's dress. 

It would take time for all the wounds to heal, but the wedding was a big step in the right direction. 

Autolycus had spent a day with his father, and then gone back to the mortal realm, saying he'd had enough of Olympus for now. And, that there was a gem with his name on it in Sparta. Hermes said it was the way the thief dealt with grief. 

Xena's conversation with Zeus caught Frigg's interest. The Warrior Princess had corned the ruler of Olympus, loudly demanding the identity of her real father. It didn't appear that she was going to take "no" for an answer this time. Frigg wasn't the only one who'd noticed the heated exchange; several other gods and goddesses joined the group, curious as to how Zeus would reply. Frigg had to hide a smirk when she noticed that one particular god quietly tried to depart rather than join the crowd to watch the action. It would appear that someone was feeling a bit guilty… 

The King of the Gods smiled patronizingly at the growling Xena. "I'm sorry child, but the punishment was for him to never be able to acknowledge his mortal children. Surely you understand I can't change that? How would he learn, otherwise? Just think about all the criminals you've helped to bring to justice. How would you feel if someone came and demanded they'd be without any punishment, and the authorities agreed?" 

"But…" Xena insisted. 

"No buts, dear. Now stop worrying your pretty little head with this. I'm sure the muses will be happy to help you and your little friend," Zeus gestured towards Gabrielle, who was talking to a door post, "find some pretty dresses to wear to the ceremony." 

Xena seethed with anger and frustration and was about two seconds away from showing Zeus exactly how she'd earned her reputation, when Freya stepped in. Glaring in irritation at Zeus, she snarled, "Hogwash! Your punishment doesn't only punish the culprit, but several innocent people too. As a matter of fact, I don't think he sees it as a punishment at all! If you don't tell her, I will. And you have no authority over me, old man." 

Zeus was about to retort back when he caught a glance at Ares. His son was watching him, his face revealing nothing, but his eyes… Zeus could see the hurt, the anger, and the sorrow in them. And under it all, a part of his son was pleading with his father. Pleading with Zeus to for once give him a reason not to hate him. The king of the Olympian gods suddenly recalled Frigg's words before the engagement ceremony: "If you really want to have a better relationship with him, you've got to rebuild his trust" she'd said. Maybe this could be a step in the right direction. It was worth a shot, and it wasn't as if he really cared about the punishment any longer. Zeus harrumphed and said, "All right. If you feel it's that important, by all means, tell her." He then left his corner, but before he left, he thought he saw a little relief and gratitude in Ares eyes. It made going back on his word all worth it. 

Once Zeus had left, Freya took Xena's hand and patted it comfortingly. "Come, dear. Let's sit on the bench over there. I think you'll need to sit down for this." 

Gabrielle followed them and sat down at Xena's feet, leaning into her legs. "It's a lovely party, isn't it, Xena? Mr. Door had the most interesting gossip to tell. I'll tell you later 'cause I don't think he wanted Freya to find out, she might tell Mrs. Table." 

Xena smiled at Gabrielle and stroked her hair. "I can't wait to hear about it." 

Gabrielle was still quite… lost, although she did have some clear moments and seemed to be able to recollect a lot of her past. But most of the time she seemed happy living in her own little world, only inviting Xena to share it with her. Asclepius and Apollo both agreed that there was nothing they could do for her except to wait and hope time would help her heal. They'd offered to take Gabrielle off Xena's hands and give her a room in one of Asclepius' temples where his acolytes could take care of the bard. But Xena wouldn't hear of it. She still loved Gabrielle, insane or not. And no one could disagree that Gabrielle was happier with Xena around. 

"Now, how much of this mess did Strife explain to you?" Freya asked. 

"Just that my father did something really stupid, and his punishment was to never be able to claim his mortal offspring," Xena answered. 

Freya shrugged. "That's one way of putting it. Your father took Zeus' shape and seduced a queen Zeus wanted for himself." 

Xena flinched, "No wonder Zeus got pissed." 

"Well, in your father's defense, he's young, and had just discovered both the joy of having sex with mortals and shape-shifting. He was like a kid in a candy store. You, and several others, are the result." 

Xena started to have a bad feeling about this… "Please tell me it's not Strife," she begged. 

Freya made a face and shook her head. "No dear, I'm afraid it's worse. At least I think that's how you will feel." 

Xena bit her lip. "Who is it?" 

"It's Deimos, dear." 

"Deimos? Bleached blond, short-pants wearing Deimos?" Xena whimpered. 

"Yes, dear." Freya answered and then added, "But look on the bright side! You now know you have several new sisters! You've even met most of them!" 

Xena paled. "Meg…" she whispered. 

Freya nodded. "And Leah. And of course, Diana is the daughter of the queen Deimos seduced." 

"Deimos is my father," Xena mumbled to herself, not quite ready to believe it yet. 

"Oh, you could do worse, child!" Freya said with a frown. "Deimos isn't so bad once you get to know him And he comes from a direct line from the throne of Olympus. Zeus, Ares, Deimos, Xena. Doesn't sound so bad, does it?" She patted Xena's hand again. "Give him a chance, dear. He's as nervous and frightened about this as you are. He sneaked into Ares' temple awhile ago. Why don't you go and talk to him for a bit? I can keep an eye on Gabrielle for you." 

Xena nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. I should at least try." She rose from the bench, gave Gabrielle a goodbye kiss and left. 

"You handled that well," Frigg murmured to Freya. 

Freya grinned. "I learned from a master." 

Frigg bowed her head at the implied compliment. "Perhaps we should join the others. Tomorrow, your son will be wed, and the day after that, we'll return to Asgard. It would be terrible to waste the time we have left, don't you think?" 

Freya nodded, rose and gently pulled Gabrielle to her feet. "It's a beautiful night," the bard said. "I think I'll write a poem about it, for Xena and Mr. Door." 

Freya smiled and produced a quill and parchment. "You do that, Gabrielle. I'm sure it'll be brilliant." 

The two goddesses left the bard sitting happily on the bench, trying to come up with a good rhyme for daffodils, and joined their family's celebration. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding was even shorter than the engagement ceremony. It was held in the garden Gaea long ago planted for Ares, which was now brimming with green leaves and white flowers. Jox and Ares, both dressed in white, swore to love and respect each other. They promised to always keep each other closest in their hearts, and to lean and depend on each other. They had Zeus and Hera on one side, Tyr and Freya on the other, all four smiling. 

Strife was carrying a still pale Bliss with Cupid's arm around his lover's waist. There was no doubt in Jox's mind that theirs would be the next wedding on Olympus. He was also glad to see Deimos standing next to Xena and Gabrielle. Father and daughter seemed to at least be trying to get to know each other. 

After a long kiss and three murmured words to Ares, Jox raised his hand and, in a white bust of light, a staff appeared in his hand. He grinned. His true self was revealed to the whole world at last. The Masquerade was over. 

Hundreds of white doves carrying olive branches were released, flying over all of Greece delivering the same message. Peace had come to Olympus. 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the beginning, this was written years ago. Looking back at it, there's a lot I would do differently today. 
> 
> The major part I'd change is the way I treated poor Gabrielle. :( But I did write it, and it's the longest finished work I've ever written, so I don't want to see it gone or hidden.
> 
> It was the best I could do at the time, and honestly, I'm not sure I could write much better now. Perhaps a bit more mature and way more true to the characters, but my style and grammar have definitely not improved.
> 
> But I am sorry for Gabrielle.


End file.
